Le Film de notre vie
by TheGingerbreadBoy
Summary: Aliki Reynolds est une future réalisatrice. Pour son premier film, elle rêve d' avoir comme co-vedette Taylor Lautner et Kristen Stewart. Mais 5 ans après la saga qui les a fait connaitre voudront-ils à nouveau travailler ensemble? Est-ce qu' ils vont accepter? TAYSTEN assuré!
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic! Mais ce coup-ci ce ne sera pas une Jacob/Bella mais plutôt une Taysten! Ça change! LOL!^^

Je vais donc essayer au mieux de respecter leur caractère en tant qu' être humain ^^ mais ne m' en veuillez pas si des fois ça suit pas. J' suis encore pas extra-lucide et bien que je cerne les gens assez facilement, je ne connais pas nos deux acteurs, hein! Donc c' est un aperçu stylistique que je ferais! LOL!^^ Encore une fois je ne suis pas trop tendre avec un certain Rpattz... Désolée, j' y peux rien! C' est pas ma tasse de thé. Mais des fois je suis aussi sadique avec mes deux anges... donc ça rectifie la balance. J' espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira...

Bonne lecture et n' hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... Merci...

**PS:** Je ne posterais que tous les quinze jours.

**Résumé:** Aliki Reynolds est une scénariste talentueuse mais elle veut plus et espère pouvoir réaliser son premier film. Pour cela, elle souhaite pour ses deux premiers rôles deux acteurs qu' elle aime tout particulièrement depuis qu' elle a vu la saga qui les a dévoilé au grand public cependant elle n' est pas sûre qu' ils accepteront étant donné leur célébrité d' aujourd' hui. Cinq ans après avoir tourné ensemble, Taylor et Kristen voudront-ils à nouveau se retrouver sur un plateau ensemble pour jouer les premiers rôles?

* * *

**LE FILM DE NOTRE VIE**

**PROLOGUE**

Le cinéma, ce monde où tout est joué même les sentiments les plus profonds... Où ce que vous ressentez est exacerbé par le public et les flashs des photographes... Où tout est faux même vos sourires... Où l' on vous lie à quelqu' un à vie et l' on vous manipule pour que vous ne déceviez pas les gens qui vous admirent... Mais comme tout le monde nous sommes aussi des êtres humains et nos sentiments comme pour chaque personne sur cette terre ne sont pas indéfectibles...

Nous ne sommes pas des super héros de l' amour, ni des Don Juan de pacotille, nous sommes ce que nous sommes... nous même enfin sauf sous les projecteurs pour la plus part d' entre nous du moins. Nous souffrons d' amour comme tout le monde même si une armée de fans vous prouve le contraire...

La solitude lorsque l' ombre vous gagne, lorsque le rideau tombe peut être comparée à la perte de votre moitié, on ressent la même chose lorsque l' on est plus rien... C' est aussi ça le pouvoir du cinéma... Vous dépendez au final inlassablement de l' un ou de l' autre et c' est une grande joie quand les deux vont ensemble mais le plus incroyable c' est de savoir que toute votre vie vous serez à la recherche de la personne idéale qui vous aidera un jour à passer derrière ce rideau sombre en vous tenant la main et en ne vous la lâchant jamais et moi je crois que j' ai trouvé cette personne...

Vous pouvez aimer quelqu' un depuis si longtemps sans que vous ne l' ayez forcément voulu mais la barrière que vous aviez mis par obligation peut en une seconde exploser sous vos yeux... juste en une fois, en un regard, en un moment magique... en un film...

C' est ce qu' on appelle la magie du cinéma...

_« Alors ce ne sera pas facile. Ce sera même très dur. Il va falloir faire des efforts chaque jour mais je suis prêt à le faire parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Et je te veux chaque jour près de moi. Toi et Moi pour toujours. Tu veux faire quelque chose pour moi? Imagine. Essaie d' imaginer ce que sera ta vie? Dans 30 ans, dans 40 ans? A quoi ressemblera-t-elle? Si tu la vois avec lui, pars. Va-t-en! Je t' ai perdu une fois, je le supporterais une autre fois, si c' est vraiment ce que tu souhaites. Mais ne choisis pas la facilité!» [Noah à Allie-The Notebook]_


	2. Chapter 1 L' idée du siècle

Voici de suite le premier chapitre!

Voilà! Moi aussi j' ai eu l' idée du siècle! MDR!^^

**PS: **Le prénom Aliki signifie Alice en grec... (c' est juste pour info des fois que vous vous demandiez où j' ai été pêché ce prénom et... ç' a failli être le mien...^^)

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 1: L' idée du siècle**

**POV ALIKI**

Mon métier est scénariste. J' écris des scénarii tous les jours et je travaille pour le cinéma et la télévision depuis dix ans. J' ai toujours aimé écrire depuis très jeune. Dans la ville où je suis née à Brunswick dans la Maine, non loin de Portland, les hivers sont tellement rudes que vous ne mettez pas le nez dehors ou très peu c' est pour cela qu' il vous faut trouver une occupation. J' avais le choix soit je me dirigeais vers la littérature de toutes sortes et je finissais par écrire mes propres lignes ou je faisais comme la plus part des femmes, je me cantonnais au tricot et autres broderies en tout genre. Mais pour moi le meilleur moyen de s' évader c' était bien sûr le pouvoir des mots... et mon idole et voisin d' état m' a beaucoup aidé dans ce domaine sans pour autant ne l' avoir jamais croisé une seule fois. Le Maître de l' horreur en lui-même m' a toujours beaucoup fasciné. Pourtant, son monde n' est pas le mien. Stephen King est dans le surnaturel où il fait des merveilles et moi je me contente d' écrire des petites histoires... Bref! Tout ça pour vous dire que j' aime écrire et que j' aime mon métier. Cependant, ça n' a pas été facile de me faire une place au soleil de Los Angeles, j' ai du me battre bec et ongles pour pouvoir imposer mes scénarii. Hollywood fait rêver tellement de gens qu' ils ne prennent pas bien la mesure de combien c' est difficile de se faire un nom mais surtout d' être respecté et d' être respectée en tant que femme scénariste dans ce milieu de requin tous plus sanguinaire les uns que les autres alors vous pensez bien que me présenter avec mon dernier bébé sous le bras et dire que je veux le réaliser c' est encore plus dur! On me regarde de haut, on sourit, on rit même à mes dépens. On me prend pour une sotte ou une allumée peut être, j' en sais rien! Il y a longtemps que j' ai cessé de comprendre leur fonctionnement à ces gros bonnets d' Hollywood. Ça fait un bail que je ne rêve plus en rose dans les studios de tournage! Je ne suis pourtant pas aigrie sinon ça ferait longtemps que j' aurai quitté le métier pour continuer ce que je fais de mieux: écrire. Mais j' aime faire rêver les gens et j' aime leur procurer l' intensité du plaisir que j' ai eu à monter un scénario du feu de Dieu et voir leurs yeux s' illuminer devant les écrans! Ça c' est ma satisfaction personnelle. Et j' aime voir les acteurs se démener pour faire passer les émotions qui se dégagent de mes mots.

J' ai donc écrit un petit bijou... enfin pour moi! Et je l' ai écrit en sachant pertinemment que je voudrais le réaliser moi-même. J' ai longtemps observé les réalisateurs et metteurs en scène avec qui j' ai beaucoup travaillé et je suis sûre qu' en m' entourant des meilleurs techniciens, je peux y arriver. J' ai déjà les plans dans ma tête, je sais déjà ce que je veux en faire de ce scénario et je sais qui je veux pour chaque rôle. En fait, j' ai écrit les scènes pour chacun des acteurs que j' ai choisi et chaque réplique en pensant à leur caractère respectif. Chaque mot sera un peu d' eux même. Je veux que ce film soit plus vrai que nature. C' est pour cela qu' il me tient à coeur et c' est pour ça que j' ai décidé de donner une partie de moi à ces deux acteurs que j' aime beaucoup et qui sont susceptibles d' être encore assez naturels et pas encore noyé dans le marasme infecte hollywoodien. Ils sont jeunes mais dépeignent très bien ce que je veux faire d' eux et je suis sûre que leur jeu sera tellement touchant qu' ils vous arracheront le coeur. Je les ai déjà vu à l' oeuvre et ils m' ont plu, ils m' ont tiré les larmes et m' ont ému d' une façon incroyable. Pourtant leur film n' est pas forcément une référence, enfin si mais pas pour les grands boss et autres critiques de cinéma. Les films qu' ils ont tourné ensemble ne sont pas... comment dire... considérés comme étant les plus grands films du cinéma américain. D' ailleurs quels sont les qualificatifs et autres qui font qu' un film devient culte ou pas? Parce que pourtant pour tout une génération cette saga va devenir culte! Les livres d' où sont tirés chaque épisode sont eux même reconnus comme étant des Best-Sellers alors pourquoi pas après tout! Ils leur ont donné la célébrité, le feu des rampes et des millions de fans à travers le monde quoi de plus culte! Taylor Lautner, Kristen Stewart et Robert Pattinson ne pourront jamais nier leur appartenance à un tel phénomène. Ils ont fait le film. Et c' est deux d' entre eux que je veux pour mes deux rôles principaux. Je veux Taylor et Kristen! Leur alchimie à l' écran est parfaite et pour moi beaucoup plus intense que celle que Kristen échange avec Robert même si aujourd' hui tout le monde sait que leur couple à l' écran rejoint le couple à la ville. Mais je suppose qu' à cause de ça l' effet de leur jeu n' est pas le même. Il est naturel mais retenu alors que Taylor et Kristen ensemble rien n' est retenu, leur souffrance est tellement palpable qu' on pourrait croire que dans la vie, ils se sont vraiment fait du mal... et c' est ce que je recherche pour mes rôles. Je veux deux personnes qui sont en alchimie totale l' une avec l' autre.

Taylor est aussi un gros travailleur et je sais qu' il n' hésitera pas à demander ce qu' il doit faire et à répéter cent fois s' il faut la scène jusqu' à ce qu' elle soit parfaite. Je sais aussi que c' est quelqu' un de très émotionnel face aux mots même s' il joue les gros durs pour ne pas le montrer. Je sais déjà qu' il sera parfait. Quant à Kristen, Taylor lui fera ressortir toutes ses émotions parce qu' elle ne se retiendra pas face à lui. Elle sera encore meilleure. Ils se tirent l' un et l' autre, mutuellement et c' est ce que je cherche si je veux faire passer un maximum de choses dans mon film. Je veux que les gens rient, pleurent et se posent tout un tas de questions et je sais que mes deux prodiges le feront tellement bien que j' en suis toute émoustillée. Mais voilà encore faut-il que maintenant ils acceptent mes rôles et que je trouve de quoi développer mon projet et de l' argent surtout... Sans argent j' ai peu de chance de voir aboutir mon film... ça va être le combat de ma vie...

**POV KRISTEN**

Comme toujours lorsqu' on est une célébrité, on a pas la paix une seconde si bien que même en sortant Bear notre chien à Rob et moi, je me fais instantanément mitrailler. Les paparazzi sont partout et guettent mes moindres faits et gestes. C' est agaçant! Par moment, je ne le supporte plus et donc ça fait couler de l' encre dans les magasines peu reluisants parce que j' ai comme qui dirait été impolie! J' ai juste montrer combien je les aimais ces photographes de mes deux!

Je vis à New York avec Rob depuis plusieurs années maintenant mais c' est dur, souvent. Je suis née et j' ai grandi en Californie dans la cité des anges, ma famille et mes amies y sont toujours eux et parfois ils me manquent énormément. Alors vous me direz «tu peux prendre l' avion et venir autant que tu veux» mais je suis souvent en tournage un peu partout dans le monde et Rob aussi et lorsque nous rentrons c' est aussi pour nous retrouver tous les deux. Du coup, j' ai l' impression d' être une étrangère quand je reviens dans ma ville natale et même si je sais que mes amis et ma famille ne m' en veulent pas, moi je m' en veux. J' ai suivi Rob et franchement aujourd' hui, je ne sais plus pourquoi. Si à part que c' est lui qui préfère être ici, il n' aime pas LA et son climat! C' est un comble pour quelqu' un qui vient d' un pays où il ne fait que de pleuvoir de rechercher une nouvelle ville où il y fait presque autant humide. Et puis dans un sens je sais qu' il pense être plus proche de l' Angleterre comme ça. Son pays lui manque ce que je peux comprendre mais si nous étions restés à LA, il y avait ma famille à moi et nous ne serions pas isolés seuls au monde dans cette grande ville froide que je n' apprécie pas particulièrement. A part pendant les fashions weeks! Je reviens de tournage depuis une semaine que je suis rentrée et j' avoue que je m' ennuie déjà à mourir. Rob, lui est parti à l' autre bout du monde en tournage avec la dernière starlette en vogue. Ça m' étripe les nerfs, je dois bien l' avouer! Bon, j' vais pas me plaindre mes collègues sont pas mal non plus! Mais les paparazzi s' en donnent à coeur joie pendant ces moments là, lui trouvant des liaisons avec systématiquement toutes ses partenaires. Heureusement que nous avons confiance l' un dans l' autre. Mais parfois ça fait mal les mauvaises langues qui jasent sans cesse sur notre couple. Ils pensent que parce qu' on ne se marie pas que l' un n' aime pas l' autre alors tout fait flan pour nous déstabiliser en permanence. Ils nous utilisent et nous inventent des tromperies à gogo! C' est épuisant de toujours devoir justifier tout et n' importe quoi, bien que j' ai cessé depuis longtemps de jouer leur jeu! J' aime Rob sinon je ne serais pas avec lui depuis tant d' années et je n' aurais pas quitté ma vie et ma famille pour le suivre à l' autre bout du pays. J' admet seulement que par moment, j' ai l' impression qu' on s' éloigne l' un de l' autre. Pourtant lorsqu' on se retrouve à la maison tous les deux, on est content d' être là sauf qu' au bout de quelques semaines de vie commune on en viendrait presque à se taper dessus! Il est coléreux et jaloux et j' ai de plus en plus de mal à le supporter surtout avec le métier que l' on a choisi! Je tremble à chaque fois que j' ai un film de prévu, sachant très bien qu' il va faire la tête à l' énoncé du partenaire ou des partenaires avec qui je jouerais. Là, j' ai un contrat pour deux films l' un commence dans un mois environ et l' autre j' attend encore le planning de tournage. Lui rentrera certainement avant que j' ai fini de tourner le premier et il va forcément grincer des dents encore en venant me rejoindre sur mon lieu de tournage. Je soupire déjà rien que d' y penser.

Pour le moment, je suis tranquille à la maison et j' en profite pour me détendre enfin si j' y arrive étant donné que je suis hyperactive c' est compliqué de me reposer avant un nouveau film. Mon agent m' appelle. Que me veut-il?

-Oui Bruce! Qu' est-ce qu' il y a?

-... (Rien de particulier! Ça va?)

-Oui, je vais bien et toi?

-... (ça va aussi.)

-Tu as des nouvelles du planning de mon deuxième film?

-... (Non pas encore mais j' y travaille, ne t' inquiète pas.)

-Arrange-toi pour pas qu' il interfère dans celui que je tourne dans un peu plus d' un mois, ok?

-... (Pas de soucis.)

-Autres choses?

-... (oui j' ai reçu un scéna, je l' ai lu mais franchement c' est pas pour toi!

-Comment peux-tu être sûre que ce rôle n' est pas pour moi?

-... (parce que la réalisatrice n' est pas connue et que je trouve le scénario pas abouti du tout!)

-Ah! Et tu juges comme ça! Sans chercher plus loin?

-... (c' est pas ça! Mais crois-moi c' est pas pour toi!)

-Ok! Mais si c' était un réal connu me l' aurais-tu fait lire?

-... (peut être mais j' y crois pas!)

-Comme d' hab! Bref!

-... (je te fais porter d' autres scripts, tu me dis ce que t' en penses?)

-D' accord. Salut.

-... (Salut, Kris.)

Je raccroche. J' aime bien Bruce mais des fois il est un peu trop cassant sur les scénarii. Des fois, nous ne sommes pas d' accord sur le choix de mes films. C' est normal vous me direz il cherche ce qu' il y a de mieux pour moi mais j' ai l' impression de passer à côté de rôles intéressants à cause de lui. Il voit le côté argent/recette et reconnaissance de mon métier et moi je veux juste jouer des rôles qui me plaisent. Les films indépendants pour moi ont toujours plus de saveur que les films à gros budget! Ma carrière se porte bien. Je tourne régulièrement et dans des films qui rapportent mais je voudrais de temps en temps que Bruce me laisse tourner dans des petits films sans envergures mondiales. C' est pourtant moi qui ais le dernier mot sur le choix des films mais je me suis pas mal reposée sur Bruce alors il choisit d' office et ne me laisse pas au final gérer mes envies!

**POV TAYLOR**

Le sport! Ma première passion. Ça fait du bien de se faire quelques étirements et quelques figures d' Extrême Martial Art. Il y a longtemps que je n' ais pas été voir la personne qui me rebooste toujours quand j' ai un coup de mou. Et là que j' ai fini la promo d' un de mes films, j' ai eu besoin de me ressourcer. Mike Chat est mon senseï mais aussi mon mentor. C' est lui qui m' a poussé dans le sport mais aussi dans le cinéma et aujourd' hui je lui dois tout! Si les gens admirent mes talents en art martial c' est grâce à lui et si je fais autant de film aujourd' hui c' est aussi grâce à ça. Bien sûr que mon jeu de comédien tient la route sinon je n' aurais pas réussi plus loin que quelques pub ou peut être même en tant que cascadeurs. Mais je suis heureux que le destin m' ait mis sur son chemin parce que c' est lui qui m' a tout enseigné. Je lui raconte tout. Tout ce qu' il se passe dans ma vie et lui suit impérativement ma carrière peut être même plus que celles de ses propres élèves lorsqu' il les prépare à un championnat. Aujourd' hui c' est aussi mon ami et je n' hésite pas à le recommander quand quelques réalisateurs cherchent des doublures et autres pour les scènes de combats. Mike connait le monde du cinéma aussi puisqu' il était l' un des Power Rangers! Certes ça n' est que tiré de manga japonnais et destiné aux enfants mais il était bon. J' ai vraiment besoin de me vider la tête c' est bien pour ça que je suis là aujourd' hui à m' entraîner comme pour un championnat! J' ai encore essuyé une rupture sentimentale et je crois que c' est pour ça que je me sens vide et fatigué. Comme d' habitude, je tombe trop vite amoureux et souvent de ma partenaire. Il faut dire qu' il me mette toujours avec de splendides créatures à qui même Dieu ne pourrait résister! Et je suis un homme qui aime les jolies femmes. Pourtant, je suis un grand romantique. Mais dès que le film et la promo de celui-ci se finit je prend la poudre d' escampette comme si j' avais peur qu' une fois sorti du film tout allait s' écrouler. Je trouve des excuses bidons pour rompre avec mes partenaires qui souvent sont tellement surprises qu' elles n' y comprennent rien. Il faut dire que j' ai la sale habitude de ne rien montrer et que je joue le parfait petit ami jusqu' au bout et jusqu' allant les inviter au restaurant le jour même de la rupture. Et cependant, elles ne m' en veulent jamais longtemps pourtant il y aurait de quoi et je ne leur en voudrais pas! Elles font même beaucoup d' éloges quand à mon comportement envers elle en disant que j' étais l' un des derniers gentleman encore en vigueur à Hollywood. C' est pas déplaisant d' entendre ça de soi mais je suis lasse de me chercher en permanence en amour. Qu' est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Pourquoi je n' arrive pas à rester avec l' une d' elles plus longtemps que prévu? Bref, c' est la grande question qui me fait réfléchir ces derniers temps. Mon mentor sait ce qui me tracasse mais il me laisse lui en parler quand je le voudrais.

-Comment va Sara, au fait? Me demande-t-il.

-Elle va bien. J' ai dîner chez elle, hier soir.

-Hum...

Sara... quand je pense à elle, je vois pourquoi je n' arrive pas à me poser définitivement. Elle a toujours fait partie de ma vie. Elle a toujours été là pour me supporter. Elle est la première à qui j' ai tout donné. Et malgré toutes ces années, j' ai l' impression de ne pas pouvoir la quitter. Elle est avec son petit-ami depuis quelques années maintenant. Elle en a eu marre de m' attendre. Toujours là entre deux filles à espérer qu' on serait à nouveau, un jour, un vrai couple et j' ai jamais fait attention à ce détail ou du moins je me le suis caché. Pourtant aujourd' hui je le regrette, j' aurai du lui montrer qu' elle était bien plus importante que ça à mes yeux mais je ne ferais pas l' erreur de le lui dire à présent, je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs alors que je ne suis pas sûr de mes propres sentiments pour elle. Je l' aime mais comment? Elle est mon amie mais aussi bien plus que ça je le sais bien. Des fois lorsqu' on est tous les deux, j' ai toujours cette fâcheuse envie de l' embrasser et de la prendre dans mes bras mais aussitôt je me dis que ce ne serait pas bien pour elle. On a vécu ce qu' on a vécu et pourquoi rechercher le passé? Parce que je lui ais fait promettre de m' attendre quand ma carrière a débuté et qu' on a rompu parce que c' était plus facile comme ça, on était beaucoup trop jeune... Je soupire... Ma peur de perdre Sara est peut être aussi liée par mon manque de confiance envers toutes les autres femmes ou peut être carrément de mon manque de confiance envers moi-même. J' ai une confiance aveugle en Sara et je sais que je ne risque rien avec elle, on s' aime depuis qu' on est tout jeune, notre relation coule de source mais prendre le risque d' aimer quelqu' un sur un coup de foudre c' est pour moi la pire des choses, j' ai la trouille et je me bats alors contre cette idée. Voilà ce qui n' allait pas vraiment.

-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question, Mike?

-Parce que d' habitude tu viens avec elle lors de tes entraînements, je te rappelle!

Je ne répond pas tout de suite. C' est vrai que d' habitude Sara m' accompagne. On a beaucoup de choses en commun elle et moi dont celle d' aimer le sport. Elle s' entraîne en général avec moi. Son métier se rapproche un peu de celui de mon art donc il est facile pour nous d' être ensemble sur ce point là et puis on discute beaucoup aussi. Tout comme Chat, elle sait tout de moi et me connait suffisamment pour savoir quand je vais bien et quand je ne vais pas bien. Et aujourd' hui c' est un jour sans et je sais que je n' aurais pas pu lui parler franchement... parce que ça la concerne aussi.

-Oui d' habitude elle vient avec moi mais aujourd' hui elle avait des trucs à faire. J' élude.

-Dis-moi plutôt qu' aujourd' hui ce n' est pas à elle que tu peux parler! Ça ira plus vite! Me dit Chat.

Je soupire encore. Il me connait bien.

-Oui bon d' accord.

-Alors qui y a-t-il?

-Pourquoi alors que ma carrière marche bien, je n' arrive pas à être heureux en amour?

Il rigole.

-Ben peut être parce que tu te prends trop la tête! Et peut être que parce que tu ne trouves pas de deuxième Sara et qu' il va pourtant falloir que tu cesses de la chercher il n' y a qu' elle, Taylor!

Je souffle d' exaspération qu' il mette tout de suite le doigt sur ce qui ne va pas.

-Mouais!

-Pourquoi tu lui dis pas?

-Lui dire quoi?

-Que tu l' aimes idiot!

-Parce que je n' en suis pas sûr. J' ai peur que ce soit en fait que le lien du passé qui nous rattache qui m' induise en erreur. Je l' aime mais je ne sais pas si c' est le grand amour, tu sais celui avec le grand «A»! Et puis elle a quelqu' un maintenant.

-Et tu es jaloux?

-Jaloux de quoi?

-Jaloux d' avoir perdu ta place de leader dans son coeur!

Je réfléchis un moment. Sa réflexion n' est pas idiote. Elle a réagit pareil avec Kristen pourtant je ne suis jamais sorti avec Kris sauf qu' elle et moi étions plutôt proche et Sara qui est venue souvent me voir sur le plateau de Twilight a eu du mal à le supporter. Elle aussi a été jalouse à ce moment là.

-Hum! Peut être! Je n' en sais rien!

Je grogne. Il a peut être raison. Avec le temps, je finirais par le savoir. Mon entraînement est fini, je salue Chat et le remercie et je pars encore perdu dans mes pensées jusqu' à ma boîte de production. Je rejoins mon père dans son bureau.

Ma société est florissante avec un démarrage qui n' a pas été évident puisque mon premier film après Twilight a été produit par mon père et ma boîte. On est tout juste rentré dans nos sous. Les recettes ont tout juste recouvert le budget du film et des à côtés comme la pub et tout ce qui a été dépensé pour les avant-premières dans le monde entier. Mais aujourd' hui tout ça est derrière nous et nous sommes bien placés avec plusieurs gros blockbusters à notre actif. Je suis fier de ma société et de mon père. Celui-ci la gère au mieux de mes intérêts, moi n' ayant pas le temps avec ma carrière d' acteur. Il est assis derrière son énorme bureau de chef d' entreprise, je souris. Mon père est un battant tout comme moi et il a tellement sacrifié pour moi et ma carrière que je ne sais comment l' en remercier.

-Salut P'pa!

-Salut fiston.

-ça va aujourd' hui? Je demande.

-Oui très bien et toi?

-ça va! J' ai été m' entraîner avec Chat. Ça fait du bien.

-Sara était avec toi.

-Non, elle avait des courses à faire.

Pourquoi même mon père s' y met?

-Hum! J'aime bien cette petite.

-Je sais Papa mais...

-Tu es un idiot, me coupe-t-il.

Je soupire parce que je sais qu' il a raison, je sais que tout le monde a raison mais il y a un mais!

-Je sais. On change de sujet s' il te plait Papa? Je lui demande gentiment.

-Ok, je n' insiste pas! Tiens, j' ai ça pour toi.

Il me tend un gros bloc de papier.

-Un scénario? Je demande.

-Oui et si tu veux mon avis, il est superbe. Lis et tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Je ne connais pas la réalisatrice mais le scénar est juste génial. Il devrait te plaire.

Je regarde mon père et je souris surpris par son enthousiasme. Je règle quelques menus fretins avec lui et je repars chez moi. J' ai enfin pris mon indépendance, je n' habite plus chez mes parents mais ça me manque. Je suis très proche de ma famille heureusement je les vois presque tous les jours et ma soeur vient souvent squatter chez moi et même quand je suis en tournage, je n' aime pas parce que je ne peux pas veiller sur elle et qu' elle a aujourd' hui vingt et un ans et que c' est une rebelle dans l' âme. Elle est loin d' être aussi sage que moi! Mes parents s' arrachent les cheveux avec elle. Et moi aussi à vrai dire.

Je rentre chez moi, je regarde partout elle n' est pas là, ouf! La maison est sans dessus dessous quand elle vient. La femme de ménage va finir par se mettre une balle si elle continue et j' aimerais bien pouvoir rentrer chez moi sans que ce soit le foutoir partout. Je décide de m' installer sur un transat dehors sur ma terrasse ombragée au bord de la piscine. Je met le nez dans ce scénario qui a eu l' air d' enchanter mon père. Quelques heures plus tard avec un milliers de larmes versées je referme le script! J' ai du mal à réaliser et je suis bouleversé par l' histoire. Mon paternel a raison il est superbe. Je retourne voir mon père, je l' appelle avant pour savoir s' il n' est pas rentré à la maison. Il est encore au bureau. Je prend ma voiture et me dirige au centre de Los Angeles. Une fois garé devant l' immeuble, je m' y engouffre rapidement et j' atteins le bureau. Je toque mon père me répond d' entrer, il sait que c' est moi.

-Alors? Me dit-il.

-Alors? Incroyable. J' ai pleuré comme un bébé. Il est magnifique. Comment tu l' as eu entre tes mains?

-Je l' ai reçu hier par courrier avec un mot dessus et j' ai aussi reçu un mail de la scénariste qui apparemment est aussi la future réalisatrice.

Je suis étonné.

-Pourquoi est-ce que mon agent ne l'a pas eu directement?

-Apparemment, elle a des difficultés à se faire prendre au sérieux par les agents des stars. Elle sait peut être dit qu' en passant par moi elle aurait plus de chance d' avoir une réponse.

-Pas faux et pas bête! Qu' est-ce que t' en dis?

-Moi j' suis emballé. Et toi?

-Pareil! C' est un super scénario.

-Et je pense que si tu acceptes ça peut te conduire à l' Oscar. Le rôle est parfait pour ça.

-Qu' est-ce qu' on fait alors?

-On va pas se précipiter, hein, on sait jamais mais on peut peut être rencontrer la réalisatrice voir ce qu' elle peut nous dire de plus sur son projet et voire par la même si elle est motivée et quelles sont ses idées pour chacun des rôles, par exemple.

-Je suis d' accord, ne nous précipitons pas mais invitons-la à venir nous parler de son bijou. Dis-je.

-Ok! Ça marche! Je la contacte et vois pour un rendez-vous avec elle. Je te tiens au courant.

-Pas de problème P'pa! Salut! Lui dis-je en repartant.

**POV ALIKI**

J' ai rendez-vous avec Daniel et Taylor Lautner! Je saute de joie. J' espère qu' ils sont ou seront intéressés par mon projet. Maintenant, il va falloir que je bétonne mon truc. Le seul problème c' est que j' ai plutôt intérêt à être persuasive et honnête. Je n' ai pas l' argent pour le réaliser ce film, eux si!

Quelques jours plus tard, je suis entrain d' attendre que la secrétaire me dise d' entrer dans le bureau de Daniel Lautner. Je suppose que Taylor sera là aussi, après tout ça le concerne en grande partie. Je stresse mais quelque part j' ai comme une bonne onde de sérénité. Si je ne réussis pas à les convaincre tant pis, j' irais voir ailleurs même si ça me déplait de le penser parce que je veux Taylor pour le rôle et que lui seul peut décider de la tournure des évènements et qu' il est aussi le seul à pouvoir convaincre Kristen d' accepter le deuxième rôle. C' est eux que je veux pour mon film et personne d' autres donc je risque d' être déçue si je n' y arrive pas mais je m' y attend.

La secrétaire vient me chercher et me fait rentrer dans l' antre des Lautner. Père et fils sont là debout devant moi pour m' accueillir. Taylor est plus beau que jamais et son père me tend la main chaleureusement. Il est impressionnant par sa carrure et même en lui-même, je dirais qu' il est imposant de caractère. Je les salue et ils m' invitent à m' assoir.

-Prenez place, me dit Mr Lautner. Vous voulez un café, un thé, une boisson fraîche?

J' ai la gorge sèche, je suis impressionnée, pourquoi pas.

-Oui, je veux bien un café sans sucre, s' il vous plait.

Je serais pas plus énervée de toute façon. Daniel appelle sa secrétaire et lui fait préparer trois tasses de café.

-Très bien, Mademoiselle...

Il semble chercher mon nom. Je me racle un coup la gorge.

-Je suis Aliki Reynolds.

-Ok, Mademoiselle Reynolds...

Je lui coupe la parole.

-Appelez-moi Aliki ou encore Ali c' est plus simple.

-Bien, Aliki, je suis Daniel alors et vous connaissez mon fils, dit-il en souriant franchement.

Je suis nerveuse, j' ai le coeur qui bat trop rapidement et j' ai l' impression d' avoir les mains moites. Je souris tout de même. La secrétaire nous interrompt pour nous amener le café.

-Merci, dis-je.

-Merci Lili, disent en coeur le père et le fils.

Je souris c' est marrant.

-Reprenons, dit Daniel. Mon fils et moi-même voulions vous voir pour que vous nous développiez votre projet.

-L' avez-vous lu? Je demande directement ce qui me permettrais de savoir où je met les pieds.

-Oui, répond le père mais sans plus s' étaler.

Mince! Ça va être compliqué. Pourtant si je suis là c' est que j' ai piqué leur curiosité. Je décide d' être franche d' entrer.

-Bien. A la base, je suis scénariste. J' ai travaillé sur quelques films et pas mal de séries qui ont bien fonctionné. Ça fait plusieurs années que je veux réaliser un film parce qu' après tout j' écris, j' ai des idées alors pourquoi pas les mettre en scène moi-même. Seulement comme qui dirait je ne suis pas du métier, je n' ai jamais réaliser quoi que ce soit mais j' ai vu le faire tant de fois que je m' en sens capable et si j' ai une bonne équipe autour de moi, je vois pas pourquoi je n' y arriverais pas. J' ai donc écrit le scénario que vous avez eu entre les mains et que vous avez lu. Si je suis là aujourd' hui, c' est parce que j' ai besoin de fond, de soutien et de votre fils. Quand j' ai écrit ce script j' ai tout de suite pensé à lui pour le premier rôle, ça lui irait parfaitement bien...

-Merci m' interrompt un Taylor, touché.

Je continue mais lui renvoie un sourire de satisfaction.

-... il est romantique et tout à fait capable d' émouvoir aux larmes comme je le souhaite. Je pense aussi que ça permettrait au film d' avoir une chance de voir le jour et peut être de récolter les lauriers de quelques victoires étant donné le statut de célébrité de votre fils et son talent. J' aimerais donc vraiment pouvoir travailler avec lui et pourquoi pas avec vous deux si toutefois le script vous a plu et que vous êtes intéressés. Pour moi, l' enjeu aujourd' hui est qu' une femme scénariste puisse pouvoir réaliser son film et pouvoir le présenter à des festivals la tête haute sans se soucier des regards et être fière de ce qu' elle a créé. Vous savez tout comme moi que la jungle dans laquelle évolue les réalisateurs est très dense pour les femmes qui n' y ont pas d' entrée et aucune arme pour y pénétrer. Je veux débroussailler ce système désuète et machiste à souhait. Je veux dépoussiérer et bousculer les conventions d' Hollywood. Je veux surprendre. Et si ça réussit nous auront chacun touché notre but.

Daniel et Taylor se regardent à la fin de mon laïus. J' ai l' impression qu' ils ont une conversation silencieuse. Daniel détourne enfin la tête et semble réfléchir. Il refixe son fils puis finit par parler.

-Je vous dis bravo parce que vous êtes volontaire au suicide, me dit-il en riant.

Je ne comprend tout d' abord pas, je le laisse donc continuer.

-Vous savez ce que vous voulez c' est très bien. Vous êtes franche et honnête. Votre scénario est une bombe et vous m' avez convaincu. J' aime comme vous les nouveaux défis et j' aime trouver de nouveaux talents. Mon fils et moi-même sommes enchantés par votre talent et nous sommes prêt à vous faire confiance. Je veux bien vous aider pour tout ce qui sera du domaine des fonds d' investissement afin que votre film puisse voir le jour mais il va falloir aussi que vous trouviez des sponsors avec mon aide si vous le désirez parce que je me doute que tout ça est étranger pour vous. On a beaucoup de travail et j' ai quelques idées à développer avec vous pour palier à tout ça. Si mon fils est d' accord, il tiendra le premier rôle de votre film.

Il se décale et regarde à nouveau Taylor qui n' a toujours rien dit, les bras croisés.

-Un peu que je le veux ce rôle. Personnellement, je suis déjà fan de votre style d' écriture. Vous m' avez touché et si le film est aussi réussi que le scénario alors ça va être d' enfer! Je suis déjà attaché au personnage. Je ferais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire en jouant ce magnifique rôle.

-Merci, je suis touchée par votre sincérité... à tous les deux, leur dis-je en souriant à chacun d' eux.

-Ne nous remerciez pas! Vous le ferez quand tout sera fini et qu' on l' aura mener aussi loin que possible ce film.

Je souris au fond de moi plus que soulagée. Après avoir galéré depuis des mois, je trouve enfin une porte de sortie.

-Vous avez déjà pensé à quelqu' un pour le rôle féminin, m' interroge Taylor.

J' ai une brève hésitation.

-Oui, je sais qui je veux mais j' ai essuyé un refus de son agent.

-Qui est-ce?

-Kristen Stewart.

Taylor me regarde étonné.

-Kristen? Dit-il encore surpris par mon choix.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi? Je veux dire pourquoi ce choix?

Il a l' air perturbé.

-Parce que vous êtes magiques quand vous tournez ensemble.

Il se tait pendant un instant un peu perdu dans ses pensées, je suppose.

-L' effet Twilight! Me dit-il.

-Peut être... J' avoue.

-J' aime beaucoup Kris et je serais ravi de tourner à nouveau avec elle.

Il paraît s' être reprit. C' est étrange comme sensation.

-Je vais faire le nécessaire pour qu' elle accepte.

-J' ai pris l' initiative de lui envoyer le scénario directement chez elle en lui demandant de le lire et de me dire ce qu' elle en pensait. Elle m' a rappelé le lendemain en me disant que ça lui plaisait, que le script l' avait touché mais elle m' a dit qu' elle était prise sur deux films prochainement et que son agent n' était pas chaud pour qu' elle accepte mon projet.

Malgré tout, j' ai quand même des relations dans le showbizz et j' ai pu avoir son adresse personnelle.

-Vous m' avez dit que son agent avait refusé?

-Oui mais je suis sûre qu' il ne lui a pas fait lire et qu' il a refusé directement. Je l' ai senti quand il m' a répondu. Si je n' avais pas pris l' initiative de lui envoyer, elle ne l' aurait jamais lu.

-D' accord. Hum! Oui, Bruce est parfois un peu trop radical et il oublie sa place par moment. Alors dans ce cas, j' en discuterais avec elle au téléphone ce soir, m' annonce-t-il.

-Très bien, merci, lui dis-je.

Le rendez-vous se termine quelques minutes plus tard. Daniel me précise qu' il a déjà quelques idées qui fourmillent et qu' il veut les mettre en place avant de m' en parler. Taylor me dit encore une fois de ne pas m' inquiéter pour Kristen que c' est déjà pour ainsi dire réglé et que lui a déjà très envie de tourner avec elle dans le film. Je les remercie de leur gentillesse et de leur accueille à tous les deux et je quitte les lieux fière de moi. Mon rêve se réalise petit à petit...

**POV KRISTEN**

J' ai reçu cette semaine un scénario chez moi. C' est bizarre parce que tout passe par mon agent et là, il m' est parvenu par la poste. Je me demande bien ce que ça veut dire et qui a pu me l' envoyer. Cette personne connait mon adresse donc doit être de mon entourage. Pourtant c' est bizarre parce que personne ne m' envoie de script à mon adresse personnelle, on l' envoie à mon agent ou même encore là où je reçois le courrier des fans. Et je ne me souviens pas avoir dit à quelqu' un ces derniers temps de me faire parvenir quelque chose, et Bruce me fait envoyer la paperasse et ce qui peut m' intéresser par coursier. J' ai retourné l' enveloppe dans tous les sens, il n' y avait pas d' adresse de l' expéditeur et elle était épaisse et lourde. Tant pis, j' ai décacheté quand même. C' est bien ce que je pensais c' est un scénario avec une note m' expliquant le refus de mon agent mais que la personne aimerait quand même que je le lise pour avoir mon avis. Elle ne m' a rien demandé d' autre. Le lire ne me dérange pas en soi, j' adore lire. Je me suis tâtée et au final j' ai plongé dedans. Je n' ai pas lâché ce scénario jusqu' à la fin, trop prise dedans. Lorsque j' ai refermé celui-ci, j' étais en larmes et complètement déboussolée. C' est magnifique et bouleversant comme histoire. Je comprend alors que c' est le fameux scéna que Bruce n' a pas voulu me faire parvenir et qu' il a refusé d' emblée. Pourquoi? Il est vraiment génial. Je décide de rappeler la personne qui m' a envoyé ce truc qui vient de me faire chialer comme une madeleine. Elle a laissé son nom et un numéro de portable. Une fois raccrochée, je comprend mieux pourquoi Bruce l' a éconduit mais pourtant c' est un beau projet et il aurait quand même du me demander mon avis. Je lui en toucherais quelques mots la prochaine fois. Moi aussi malheureusement j' ai du refuser sa proposition bien qu' intéressante au niveau du jeu d' acteur mais j' ai déjà deux films à honorer et Bruce n' est pas convaincu et c' est dur de le faire changer d' avis. Pourtant, une petite voix me dit qu' il faudrait que j' accepte ce futur film, il va marcher j' en suis sûre.

Il est vingt et une heure, mon portable sonne. Ça doit être Rob qui a fini sa journée de tournage et qui m' appelle. Mais quand je prend mon téléphone et que je vois le nom de celui qui m' appelle, un large sourire étire mon visage.

-Salut beau brun! Dis-je.

-... (salut belle brune!)

-Tu vas bien?

-... (oui et toi?)

-Je rentre de tournage donc ça va!

-... (je viens de finir la promo de mon dernier film!)

-Je sais. Et j' aurais vraiment voulu être là à l' avant-première de New York au moins! Lui dis-je en grimaçant.

Je sais déjà qu' il ne m' en tiendra jamais rigueur de ne pouvoir être là pour ces évènements. Pourtant, j' ai un profond remord lui est toujours là pour les miennes.

-... (c' est pas grave, je sais que tu étais en tournage et que tu ne pouvais pas te libérer.)

Et que Rob m' en empêche les trois quart du temps ais-je envie de rajouter mais je ne le ferais pas ça va encore le mettre en colère. Il ne supporte pas la jalousie extrême parfois de Rob. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne dis rien à ce sujet. Taylor est pourtant la personne la plus compréhensive que je connaisse mais je ne sais pas pourquoi là il refuse de comprendre. Je sais qu' il veut me protéger et qu' à cause de cette jalousie maladive de Rob, je suis moins présente pour lui. Notre amitié en prend un coup à chaque fois parce que je ne peux pas faire comme je le veux avec lui. C' est mon ami mais c' est aussi un sujet de discorde dans mon couple, Rob pense que je l' aime plus que d' amitié, il l' a toujours pensé et le supportait difficilement déjà sur le tournage de Twilight mais maintenant que tout est terminé il voudrait que je tire un trait sur mon amitié avec Taylor et je ne peux pas. Taylor est la personne la plus géniale que j' ai pu rencontrer jusqu' à maintenant, je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur lui et lui sur moi. C' est un véritable ami et j' en ai tellement peu qu' il est précieux à mes yeux. Il me sort de mes pensées brusquement.

-... (Kristen! Kris! T' es là?)

-Euh oui, excuse-moi! Jella a fait une bêtise.

Je le sens sourire jusqu' ici au prononcé du nom de mon chat. Jella! Le condensé des deux prénoms de nos personnages dans Twilight. Jacob et Bella. C' est loin tout ça...

-... (Bon, ma «Bella», je dois parler avec toi d' un projet sensationnel!)

-Tu vas te marier.

Je me moque.

-... (Mais non, elle est pas née celle qui m' épousera, plaisante-t-il.)

-Alors quoi?

-... (Tu as reçu un scénario cette semaine, non?)

-Mais comment le sais-tu? C' est toi qui me l' a fait envoyer?

-... (J' ai mis des caméras chez toi, plaisante-t-il encore. Non, pas tout à fait mais je connais la personne qui te l' a fait parvenir. Comment le trouves-tu?)

-Je l' ai trouvé magnifique, bouleversant... enfin plein d' émotion... J' ai pas de mot.

-... (Je pense la même chose.)

Je le sais. Pas étonnant, il a les émotions et réactions d' une fille. Ça me fait sourire. C' est un grand romantique et j' adore ça chez lui.

-Et ça signifie quoi, Taylor?

-... (Mon père et moi avons reçu ce matin la future réalisatrice et je pense qu' on pourrait produire le film. On tient là une superbe histoire qui risque d' émouvoir et de pourquoi pas nous mener jusqu' aux grandes marches des oscars. Qu' en dis-tu?)

-Que tu as bien de la chance et je suis ravie pour toi.

-... (Kris? Je veux que tu prennes le rôle face à moi.)

-Quoi? Mais...

Il me coupe, il est enjoué.

-... (je veux que tu me donnes la réplique. Je veux jouer avec toi ce film.)

-J' ai déjà refusé, Taylor! J' ai deux films en préparation et tu sais comme moi le temps que ça prend. Et en plus, Bruce n' est pas très chaud pour le rôle.

-... (Depuis quand Bruce prend les ultimes décisions pour toi?)

Je ne répond rien, il a pas tort. Depuis quand c' est Bruce qui a le dernier mot?

-... (Allez, Kris, en souvenir du bon vieux temps! Ça nous fera du bien de se retrouver tous les deux ensemble sur un tournage.)

Au son de sa voix, il est déjà excité par le projet et notre future supposée collaboration.

-Je suis pas dispo pour au moins un an, Tay!

-... (ça fait rien! De toute façon, il faut qu' on développe le projet et on a encore beaucoup de choses à mettre en place et ça ne se fera pas dans le mois qui vient crois-moi! Me dit-il.)

-Il faut que je vois et que j' en discute avec Bruce.

-... (Ecoute, réfléchis-y, je te recontacte dans quelques semaines pour un rendez-vous avec la réalisatrice si tu veux comme ça tu verras le projet de tes yeux, rit-il.)

Je sais qu' il ne lâchera pas quand il est parti comme ça dans un projet, c' est une vraie fusée, il est à cent à l' heure et rien ne lui résiste. C' est aussi sa force et c' est aussi pour ça que je l' admire c' est un battant.

-Ok, j' examine ça et rappelle-moi la semaine prochaine, ça te va?

-... (Parfait.)

-Salut beau brun...

-... (Je t' adore, salut ma belle brune!)

Je raccroche aussitôt mon portable sonne à nouveau. Je décroche.

-... (Bon sang! Tu foutais quoi? Ça fait cinquante fois que je te sonne!)

* * *

A dans quinze jours! J' espère que ça vous plait! Bizzz les girls!


	3. Chapter 2 Réunion au sommet

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde! Alors ça passe vite 15 jours ou pas? Ok, je sors!^^

Merci à mes fidèles lectrices! Merci à vos fav' et alert! Merci pour vos reviews!^^

Alors vous avez boycotté aussi? ;)) Important! Vue les restrictions qu' on nous impose alors que je n' ai jamais vu un auteur se faire punir ainsi d' écrire et se faire brimer ses textes de la sorte... mais bon! C' est comme ça! Et on trouvera un autre endroit s' il le faut! ^^

Je vous laisse avec les pensées de mes personnages! Je préviens encore que je ne connais pas les acteurs et que donc tout n' est que spéculations!

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2: Réunion au sommet**

**POV ALIKI**

Je suis en plein développement de mon scénario. J' ai déjà commencé le story board ce qui permet de bien visualiser chaque scène. A partir de là, nous pouvons réfléchir au lieu de tournage, à la décoration de chaque pièce mentionnées dans le script, des costumes, des lieux extérieurs... enfin tout, ça permet de mettre en forme le film. Il faut aussi que je trouve encore quelques acteurs importants ou non pour les autres rôles parce que le film n' est pas en huis-clos comme je le voulais au début, ç' aurait été trop lourd et peut être pas attirant et je n' ai pas vraiment le choix que de faire intervenir des gens extérieurs au couple; ça renforcera l' histoire au final. J' ai retravaillé presque entièrement mon scénario et je le trouve encore mieux et là je n' y toucherais plus quoi qu' on puisse m' en dire, pour moi il est aboutit.

J' ai aussi réussi à glaner quelques compagnons d' infortune. Beaucoup de techniciens avec qui j' ai déjà travaillé un nombre incalculable de fois sont prêt à me venir en aide. Ils seront payés évidemment mais ils ne seront pas regardant pour les heures supplémentaires. Je les apprécie beaucoup et je pense qu' inversement ils me le rendent bien.

Je suis entrain de réfléchir aussi à un endroit de tournage. En réalité peut importe la ville ça ne changera pas l' histoire alors on peut être au nord, au sud, à l' est ou à l' ouest aucun problème. Si ce n' est que maintenant il y a les coûts de location de studio et là je peux vous dire qu' il y a de tout. C' est déjà même pas la peine de penser pouvoir tourner à Los Angeles, les tarifs des studios sont exorbitants et comme nous ne sommes pas une super production américaine non plus ça va pas le faire; de plus, les studios de LA, sont aussi beaucoup plus utilisés pour filmer les soap opéra ringards qu' ils diffusent depuis plus de 30 ans que plutôt les petits films décadents... Nous avons donc aussi la possibilité de s' expatrier... au Canada! Vancouver! Mais encore une fois les studios à la location se sont vus s' enflammer depuis que de grosses séries et gros films à gros budget ont vu le jour là-bas. Il nous reste pas beaucoup d' endroit, il y a des studios à Miami mais on y pense pas il y a trop de problèmes liés au climat et à la météo pas très facile de la Floride! La ville qui suit est Bâton-Rouge mais je pense que le planning est déjà surchargé donc il nous reste la possibilité des studios de Wilmington voire peut être de Boston. Ceux-ci restent attractifs au niveau de la location et ça reste des endroits très charmants pour les tournages. Et peut être même finalement très adéquate. J' en parlerais donc à Daniel Lautner pour voir ce qu' il en pense et s' il a une meilleure idée.

J' ai été aussi cette semaine négocié avec des sponsors. Mr Lautner m' a dit qui et comment il fallait que je fasse et j' y suis arrivée. Je pense en fait qu' il n' a pas besoin de moi pour faire ça, cela doit faire partie de son job mais il veut probablement me montrer comment m' y prendre pour l' avenir et c' est très charitable de sa part. Les sponsors de toutes évidences, je vais déjà les trouver dans les marques de voiture, dans les marques de fringues que je vais faire porter à mes acteurs, à la marque de lunettes de soleil, les bijoux... etc... en fait toutes ses petites choses auxquelles on ne pense pas deviennent de grosses choses qui peuvent générer votre film! J' en reviens toujours pas d' ailleurs. Jusqu' à la marque de la pellicule de l' appareil du photographe de plateau et de la bobine du film... et autres! Du coup, j' ai des accords tacites, je n' ai plus qu' à avoir l' assentiment de Daniel Lautner pour que tout ça aille au mieux et que les contrats soient rédigés. Je suis vraiment très heureuse de travailler avec la famille Lautner, ils me sont d' une aide précieuse et me montre le chemin à parcourir, sans eux je galèrerais encore.

J' ai aussi rencontré quelques agents artistiques des acteurs et actrices confirmés qu' il me plairait de faire jouer dans mon film après je dois auditionner aussi des petits comédiens et autres starlettes. Il va falloir que je prenne un jour et que j' organise un planning pour les futures auditions; bon ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite étant donné que mon deuxième rôle n' a toujours pas accepté mais il faut être prévoyant. C' est un gros boulot que de s' occuper à développer un film. Je ne chôme pas depuis que je suis sur ce projet! Je suis fatiguée quand je rentre chez moi le soir et en général, je finis par tomber de sommeil très tôt en début de soirée mais c' est un vrai bonheur!

J' ai reçu un coup de fil de Daniel m' expliquant que Taylor avait réussi à joindre Kristen Stewart et qu' elle serait là dans quelques jours afin de me rencontrer. Je suis très excitée et enthousiaste à l' idée qu' elle veuille bien prendre part à ce projet.

**POV KRISTEN**

Comme prévu Taylor m' a rappelé la semaine suivante, il est toujours autant emballé. Moi, j' ai relu le scénario encore et encore m' imprégnant déjà des scènes fortes et je dois dire que je suis toujours autant émue. Je suis sûre maintenant qu' on peut en tirer quelque chose d' énorme et au final, je me range à l' avis de Taylor, il se peut que ça le conduise aux oscars! Ce film en a un fort potentiel en tout cas! C' est tout ce que je lui souhaite évidemment. Du coup, je suis emballée pour lui donner la réplique mais... parce qu' il y a toujours un «mais»! Est-ce qu' ils auront la patience de m' attendre pour le faire ce film? Est-ce que je prend le risque de me dresser contre l' avis de Bruce? Et est-ce que je prend le risque de foutre le merdier dans mon couple? Parce que c' est déjà évident que Rob va me faire une tinette parce que je tourne avec Taylor!

Mon meilleur ami m' a donné rendez-vous à LA dans son bureau de sa boîte de prod avec la réalisatrice et son père pour un aperçu du film, en gros, on va dire, pour la semaine qui vient. Je lui ai dit qu' il fallait que je puisse me libérer mais en fait c' est parce que je dois y réfléchir encore. Bien que la tentation de tourner avec Taylor arrive en haut de ma liste des pour! C' est pratiquement pour ça que j' accepterais de tourner dans ce film! Et parce qu' il sera à mon avis superbe, aussi! La peur panique de m' opposer à Rob à cause d' un tournage avec Taylor fait pencher la balance de ma liste des contre! Je sais qu' il va mal réagir et même si j' ai un fort caractère et qu' il n' aura certainement pas gain de cause, je suis déjà lasse de cette lutte avant qu' elle ait lieu! Il va très mal le prendre et j' ai peur qu' il me mène la vie dure avant, pendant et après le tournage! Je sais déjà ce qu' il va me dire «C' est moi ou lui!» et franchement des fois, j' ai peur, au fond de moi de lui répondre un jour «ben ce sera lui!» même si je sais que ce sera juste pour l' opposition... Bref! J' ai vraiment envie de retravailler avec mon acolyte de toujours celui avec qui je me marre tout le temps et à vrai dire c' est mes souvenirs de tournage avec lui sur Twi qui me font prendre la décision d' accepter ce rendez-vous à Los Angeles. Je rappelle Taylor et lui confirme donc ma venue! De retour chez moi à LA, ça va faire un bien fou! En plus Rob n' est pas là pour le moment et avec un peu de chance, il ne sera pas au courant tout de suite et je pourrais me préparer à la tempête tropicale! Je vais juste lui dire que je vais visiter ma famille.

**POV TAYLOR**

Le développement du budget du film n' est pas chose facile mais mon père a beaucoup d' idées. Quant au développement du film en lui même, je suis sûre que la réalisatrice nous a prévu pas mal de trucs aussi. Lorsque mon père l' a appelé pour le rendez-vous qu' on a fixé pour mettre les choses à plat et ainsi faire la présentation de Kristen à celle-ci, elle était très heureuse disant à mon père qu' elle avait déjà beaucoup travaillé sur le projet. C' est une femme enjouée que mon père a eu au bout du fil ce jour là. Nous avons donc rendez-vous dans quelques jours tous ensemble, mon père, Aliki Reynolds, Kristen et moi pour débuter les hostilités de contrat et autres. J'espère sincèrement qu' on arrivera tous à se mettre d' accord et surtout j' espère au plus profond de moi que Kris acceptera de faire partie du jeu. Elle m' a confirmé sa venue qu' à la fin de la semaine dernière et je sais qu' elle a hésité prétextant qu' il fallait qu' elle se libère alors qu' elle est en congé. Je sais qu' elle se pose beaucoup de questions personnelles mais je ne voudrais pas qu' à cause de ça elle refuse de tourner avec moi dans le film. Il va donc falloir que je lui parle entre quatre yeux. J' ai tellement envie de retrouver ma meilleure amie sur un tournage.

Le jour du rendez-vous, mon père a fait envoyer une voiture avec chauffeur à Kris à l' aéroport de LAX, elle m' a envoyé un texto me précisant son heure d' arrivée. J' ai le coeur qui bat en l' attendant. Aliki Reynolds est déjà arrivée, souriante, jolie... C' est une grande brune, les cheveux au carré dégradés avec de beaux yeux marrons, un sourire à tomber! Elle a de longues jambes très bien galbées, elle est très bien proportionnée d' ailleurs avec de jolies hanches qui ressortent ce qui lui confère une taille de guêpe et un postérieur très bien moulé dans sa petite jupe droite de tailleur. Elle doit avoir moins de quarante ans. Elle est à la fois heureuse et anxieuse, ça se lit sur son visage.

Je me ronge les ongles, inquiet du tour que va prendre l' arrivée de Kris. Je suis vraiment nerveux de la revoir et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ou plutôt si je sais, je stresse d' avance pour la conversation privée qu' on va devoir avoir. Je l' ai senti bizarre au téléphone, il y a quelques jours, j' ai l' impression que quelque chose ne va pas et je n' aime pas du tout quand elle est dans cette optique là. Kris fait partie de ma vie au même titre que Sara avec le lien amoureux en moins on va dire. Mais elle est tout aussi importante. Elle m' a toujours défendu, soutenu quand les autres ne croyaient pas en moi tout comme Sara. Seulement, elle vit aujourd' hui à l' autre bout du pays, on a des métiers qui ne nous simplifie pas la vie pour rester en contact pourtant on s' arrange toujours pour se téléphoner minimum une fois par mois. Et chacun de nous respecte cet engagement. Mais la vie nous sépare petit à petit quand même et je déteste ça, nous avons chacun besoin de nous sentir épauler lors de nos petits problèmes qu' ils soient personnels ou non et ça devient difficile de pouvoir les partager. En plus, elle a Rob et c' est comme qui dirait un frein à notre amitié. Effectivement, lui et moi, ça n' est pas le grand amour. Il m' accuse de monopoliser Kris à ses dépens! Quel égoïste alors qu' il vit avec elle! Il se défend de son air supérieur face à moi en me disant que je veux lui voler sa «femme» qui ne l' est pas entre autre, ils ne sont pas mariés. Il lui pique des crises de jalousie en permanence. Ce qui me rassure c' est qu' il n' y a pas que moi qui suis dans sa ligne de mire. A chaque fois que Kris tourne avec un partenaire masculin c' est la Bérésina pour elle car il lui fait des scènes alors vous pensez bien que si elle accepte de tourner avec moi ça va accentuer son mépris pour moi. Pourtant il nous serait tellement plus facile de s' entendre pour le bonheur de Kris, je ne demande que ça mais lui est perché sur ses fondements et n' en démordra pas! Il a déjà mis son point dans sa poche lorsqu' on tournait Twilight mais maintenant que l' aventure est terminée depuis longtemps, il ne fera plus l' effort. Et aujourd' hui, la presse sait bien l' animosité qu' il y a entre nous. C' est pour ça que Kris a mis du temps à répondre favorable à l' entretien et je sais d' avance que cela ne va pas être facile de la convaincre d' accepter ce film. Mais je ferais tout pour l' avoir à mes côtés! J' adore Kris.

Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant alors que je regardais l' heure sur ma montre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la secrétaire de mon père toque à la porte et laisse enfin entrer Kris, elle me cherche du regard et me trouve et sans rien dire à personne, ni même prendre le temps de regarder autour d' elle, elle court se loger dans mes bras qui l' attendent impatiemment grand ouverts. Je l' accueille en la serrant le plus fort possible contre moi. Mon coeur bat fortement. Que c' est bon! Enfin, elle est là! Ça fait des mois et des mois que je ne l' ai pas vu réellement et que je ne lui ais pas transmis toute mon amitié. Je suis comme soulagé à cet instant. Au bout de quelques minutes d' une longue étreinte, elle se dégage prenant conscience que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle en regardant à tour de rôle mon père et Aliki dans un sourire contrit et légèrement gênée par sa folie passagère.

-C' est pas grave, lui répond mon père.

Il sait quelle importance elle a dans ma vie et il sait bien que c' est réciproque! Elle fait le tour du bureau et va le prendre dans ses bras aussi afin de lui dire bonjour. Kris est quelqu' un de réservée mais quand elle aime, elle n' hésite pas à le montrer et elle adore mon père. Celui-ci lui rend la pareil en la serrant un coup pour lui dire bonjour. Elle se décale et à une légère hésitation quant à Aliki, elle attend probablement qu' on lui présente la femme.

-Kris? Voici Aliki Reynolds la future réalisatrice du film. Aliki, voici Kristen.

Je les présente.

-Enchantée, dit Kris.

-De même, lui répond Aliki en lui tendant la main.

Kris la lui serre en lui souriant.

-Alors c' est vous à qui je dois d' avoir pleuré comme une madeleine! Dit Kris.

-Apparemment, oui, lui sourit Aliki.

Kris a l' air d' être un peu plus détendue. Aliki la met à l' aise, c' est déjà un bon point. Kris étant une grande timide a du mal à se lier et à faire confiance aux gens. Mais là, le courant a l' air de pas trop mal passer entre elles. Ça va être un plus qui pourrait faire pencher la balance en faveur du film pour que Kris accepte.

Enfin, nous nous installons tous. Le projet peut ainsi être mis à plat. Kris va pouvoir partager également ses idées.

-Alors, j' ai remanié le script. L' histoire n' a pas changé mais je l' ai étoffé. Comme au début je voulais un huis clos mais que c' est prendre un risque d' alourdir le film, j' y ai rajouté des personnages. L' histoire continue de ne tourner qu' autour du couple mais avec de nouveaux points de vue. Je fais intervenir plusieurs autres personnages pour vraiment étoffer vos deux rôles, nous précise Aliki. C' est pour ça quand même temps, je vous les ai réimprimer à tous, pour que vous les lisiez à nouveau et me disiez si quelque chose vous choque ou si vous trouvez des séquences bizarre, ou tout simplement si vous avez une meilleure idée que la mienne, je suis assez ouverte et accepte les bonnes idées d' autrui.

Kris écoute les lèvres pincées. Ça veut dire qu' elle aimerait vraiment faire partir du projet mais qu' elle garde une certaine distance à tout ça! Je soupire intérieurement sachant ce qui la tracasse.

-Quant à moi, je vous ai concocté un truc génial! Dit mon père. Je vous ai déjà trouvé d' autres producteurs qui s' allieront à moi pour donner crédit à votre projet. J' ai ensuite vu avec l' un de mes employés ainsi qu' avec l' aide de ma femme, un site internet où l' on va permettre l' achat de votre film par des personnes lambda, des sortes de partenaires si vous préférez et qui n' ont rien à voir avec le cinéma et qui se trouveraient plutôt être des fans par exemple de Kris et de Taylor, on va pouvoir jouer là dessus pour accroître le succès du film. Ils achèteront des parts de votre projet et selon les recettes auront donc retouché leur mise et voir l' amplifier. C' est le même système qui existe déjà pour produire un album sur internet de gens qui n' arrivent pas à percer par les maisons de production en place. Ça peut rapporter gros pour tout le monde et nous ça peut nous financer une partie du film et nous faire connaître, du moins pour vous et le projet. Grâce au réseaux sociaux, je pense que l' on va vite avoir de la demande et l' on va d' ors et déjà faire une page pour présenter le futur film de Kris et de Taylor, si toutefois cette dernière est d' accord bien sûr, et votre premier film en tant que réalisatrice. Il faudra pour ça que vous me fassiez d' ailleurs un aperçu de ce sur quoi vous avez travaillé, ça peut être utile pour que les fans vous repèrent. Plus on fera de pub pour ce film mieux on aura de chance de gagner notre place et d' avoir de l' argent pour le réaliser.

Tout le monde regarde mon père avec des yeux ronds à la fin de son exposé. Moi, je souris parce que je suis déjà au courant de l' idée fantastique que ma mère a mis au point. Elle est conceptrice de logiciel et elle est toujours sur un ordinateur entrain de développer ou d' améliorer des sites internet et autres même à la maison. Alors quand mon père est rentré un soir complètement pris dans son boulot ma mère comme d' habitude lui a demandé de lui expliquer ce qui le chagrinait et lui comme d' habitude aussi s' est vidé de tout ses tracas à propos du futur film de son fils et elle lui a dit «ne t' en fait pas j' ai une solution». Mon père a de suite aimé l' idée et m' a appelé tard le soir alors que je dormais pour me le soumettre. J' ai acquiescé bien sûr, j' aurais pas pu faire autrement d' ailleurs!

-Je... C' est génial... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, si ce n' est que c' est vraiment bien trouvé, dit Aliki encore sous l' effet du choc de l' annonce de mon père.

Kris joue avec une mèche de cheveux nerveusement. Elle n' est pas encore sûre à cent pour cent de faire parti du projet. Elle écoute attentivement mais n' a encore rien dit. Aliki se tourne alors vers elle.

-Je sais que je ne peux pas vous offrir un gros salaire comme vous avez l' habitude de toucher mais je voudrais vraiment que vous participiez à la naissance de ce... phénomène, rit-elle, je vous veux avec Taylor comme partenaire, Mademoiselle Stewart.

Elle tressaille.

-Kristen ou Kris, je préfère, lui indique-t-elle.

-D' accord Kristen, dit Aliki en souriant.

-A vrai dire, ce n' est pas l' aspect argent qui me pose un problème, dit Kris, c' est plutôt que je ne serais pas libre avant une bonne année, j' ai des engagements ailleurs comme a dû vous le dire mon agent. Et celui-ci est contre votre projet et je ne sais pas encore si ça vaut le coup de me dresser contre lui pour accepter votre truc qui n' est pas encore sûr de pouvoir voir le jour. Je ne suis pas contre bien entendu de jouer pour vous et avec Taylor mais j' ai encore certaines réticences alors si vous le permettez je dois encore y réfléchir mais je veux que Taylor me tienne au courant de chaque évolution de votre plan. Je ne ferme pas la porte mais je ne vous dis pas oui d' office. Vous me comprenez j' espère.

Je soupire fortement, elle m' a entendu c' est certain même si elle n' a pas relevé. Moi je sais qu' elle est emballée par le projet et qu' elle n' est pas du genre à s' embêter avec les excuses qu' elle vient de citer. Kris aime tourner et elle se fiche pas mal de si le film marchera ou pas et si ça va lui rapporter de l' argent, elle s' en fout. Quand à l' excuse de Bruce, si elle le souhaite elle peut aller contre lui, elle est elle-même décisionnaire de son avenir. La date de tournage, elle sait très bien que le temps qu' on ficèle tout ça, elle aura largement le temps de faire ces deux films. Je sais qu' encore une fois, c' est Rob qui est là-dessous, elle a peur de sa réaction et elle a peur qu' il vienne m' entreprendre en personne. Moi, je m' en fiche, il peut bien venir me faire son cinéma ça prendra pas avec moi! De toute façon, je vais parler avec ma meilleure amie.

-Je comprend tout à fait, Kristen, n' ayez crainte. Je vous demande seulement de bien y réfléchir. Le film tourne vraiment autour de vous deux dans ma tête, dit Aliki pour terminer de la convaincre.

Kris à la bougeotte quand elle stresse, elle a déjà du mal à se concentrer longtemps alors quand elle est prise entre deux feux, elle ne tient plus en place et ça accentue son problème. Mais elle finit par acquiescer à Aliki de réfléchir encore. Je sais tellement ce qui la tourmente et je voudrais tellement l' aider. Je déteste Rob de lui infliger ça. Elle doit perpétuellement choisir entre nous et c' est pas juste! J' ai l' impression qu' on revit inlassablement nos rôles de Jacob, Bella et Edward mais en pire et franchement c' est nul! Bon bien sûr tout ne tourne pas autour de moi, Rob est jaloux de tous les hommes qui posent leurs yeux sur Kris mais je sais que je le préoccupe davantage que les autres. Pourquoi? J' en sais rien. Je n' ai pas l' intention de lui prendre Kris et même s' il y a faillit y avoir quelque chose entre nous, il y a bien longtemps, tout ça c' est du passé et je respecte la vie que Kris s' est choisie même si par moment je ne la cautionne pas. Je ne sais pas si elle est véritablement heureuse et ça, ça me chagrine, je ne veux pas qu' elle souffre. Nous sommes perdus tous les deux dans nos pensées alors que mon père et Aliki continue leur exposé.

**POV ALIKI**

Je n' en reviens pas du coup de génie de Daniel Lautner. C' est parfait et ça s' emboîte super bien. J' ai déjà hâte que tout soit mis en place. Du coup, je lui parle de la suite.

-J' ai aussi réussi à avoir quelques sponsors, dis-je fière de moi. Il ne me manque plus que votre avis et voir pour les contrats de sponsoring avec vous.

-D' accord, on regardera ça une fois la réunion terminée entre nous, me précise-t-il.

-Ah et puis, j' ai réfléchi aussi au problème du lieu des studios pour le tournage. Vous savez comme moi que certains studios sont soit hors de prix soit très prisés donc j' ai éliminé d' office les plus coûteux et ceux dont notre chance de pouvoir tourner dans un an est carrément impossible, il nous reste donc deux possibilités que je pense pas si mal que ça.

-Lesquels? Me demande Daniel.

-Nous avons Boston ou Wilmington.

Il fait la grimace.

-Wilmington sont de vieux studios, me précise-t-il.

-Oui mais beaucoup de série y sont encore tournées et de bonnes séries, lui dis-je.

-Boston? Je ne connais pas bien les lieux mais je pense que nous pouvons aller en repérage et se décider après.

-A savoir que mon film possède très peu de scène en extérieur donc qu' on soit à un endroit ou un autre ça changera pas grand chose.

Je lui signale au passage.

-Ok. Allons visiter ces deux sites et comme ça on pourra se mettre d' accord et retenir le plateau le plus rapidement possible. On table dans un an et trois mois par exemple, ça laissera le temps à Kristen de voir ce qu' elle veut faire.

-ça marche pour moi, lui dis-je avec le sourire.

-Autre chose à me soumettre pour aujourd' hui? Demande-t-il.

-Non, rien pour moi, j' ai fait le tour.

-Alors pour le prochain rendez-vous, je vous montre le site créé et je demanderais si on peut faire une simulation comme ça on verra ce que ça donne, dit-il à mon encontre. Les petits? Pas de questions? Ajoute-t-il pour Kristen et Taylor qui n' ont plus rien dit.

-Non, c' est bon, P'pa.

-Non pas de question et si j' en ai je sais où appeler, précise Kristen avec un clin d' oeil.

La réunion s' achève sauf que moi je dois encore voir des choses avec Daniel Lautner. Kristen et Taylor eux peuvent partir. J' ai une drôle d' impression avec eux. Je sens qu' ils sont parfois fusionnels l' un et l' autre et là, je sens comme un froid entre eux. Je ne comprend pas tout et j' espère finalement que j' ai fait le bon choix. Pourtant quand Kristen est arrivée, je n' ai pu m' empêcher de sourire aux anges en la voyant se précipiter dans les bras de Taylor. C' est tellement mignon et c' est ce à quoi je m' attendais entre eux en fait. Et là de les voir tout à coup si loin l' un de l' autre, j' ai peur pour le film. Quand cet orage sera passé et que je l' espère Kristen aura accepter le rôle, je leur en toucherais deux mots.

**POV KRISTEN**

Voir Taylor me fait un bien fou. Mon meilleur ami me manque et je m' en rend compte alors que j' ai foncé dans ses bras puissants, que je m' y suis calée et que je m' y suis sentie de suite protégée. Pendant ces moments là, rien ne compte plus que lui quand il est dans la même pièce que moi. Je suis accro de mon meilleur ami. C' est une sensation bizarre souvent, je dois bien l' admettre et je comprend aussi parfois pourquoi ça met Rob en colère. Il sait que c' est comme ça entre Taylor et moi, nous avons besoin de nous toucher pour échanger. Je reconnais que notre lien est fort, je reconnais qu' il est plus qu' apparenter à de l' amour qu' à de l' amitié mais dans le fond cela fait-il une grande différence? On aime nos amis et tant mieux si c' en est que plus fort et plus réel que jamais!

La réunion s' est très bien déroulée. Ils sont tous enchantés. Daniel a de très bonnes idées. Je suis sûre que le film va voir le jour et qu' il va marcher. Le projet est ambitieux mais tellement magnifique et la perspective de voir Taylor réussir à aller encore plus loin me satisfait et je voudrais tellement l' y aider.

Taylor et moi n' avons pas dit grand chose si ce n' est que je sais pourquoi il s' est tu d' un coup. Je le sens, il est en colère contre moi! Je sais qu' il ne croit pas une minute que les raisons que j' ai invoqué quant à ma supposée non participation au film ne sont que leurres. Il sait ce qui me préoccupe et il déteste ça. Je crois qu' on va avoir une longue discussion douloureuse. Je n' aime pas le blesser et pourtant j' ai l' impression que c' est toujours lui qui paye les pots cassés.

Nous sommes sortis du bureau depuis quelques minutes, il réfléchit.

-Tu dois repartir quand? Me demande Taylor, pensif.

-Demain matin aux premières heures.

-Tu dîne avec moi ce soir? J' ai besoin de te parler, dit-il assez brutalement.

Ça y est, on y était. Je le connais vraiment par coeur. J' ai un pincement à celui-ci d' ailleurs.

-Oui volontiers. Je suis contente de te voir, lui dis-je pour l' adoucir tout en souriant.

Son visage paraissait si dur. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je vais essayer d' arranger les choses pour qu' il comprenne.

-Tu vas voir ta famille cette après-midi, me demande-t-il.

-Oui. C' est aussi le but de ma visite.

-Très bien. Salue-les de ma part, dit-il en me souriant plus que timidement.

Une nouvelle fois mon coeur se serra.

-A quelle heure ce soir? Et où surtout?

-Ah oui, excuse-moi! Dix neuf heures trente. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher?

-Non. J' ai pas envie d' alimenter encore la rumeur, dis-je en plaisantant.

Il sourit nerveusement maintenant.

-T' es sûre?

-Oui, mon père me déposera, ne t' inquiètes pas.

-Ok, mais je te ramène, alors?

-Si tu veux!

-Au Susan Feniger's Street? Ça te va?

-Parfait.

Enfin, il me sourit franchement. Il se penche vers mon visage et vient déposer un petit baiser sur ma joue.

-Parfait! A ce soir.

-A ce soir, Taylor.

Je souris et me sens légère comme une adolescente. Taylor a aussi ce pouvoir sur moi, il me rend insouciante et joviale. Je suis ravie d' aller à ce dîner en sa compagnie même si je sais que la teneur de notre conversation ne va pas être aussi joyeuse que je le suis en cet instant.

J' ai réussi à choper ma mère en plein travail sur son plateau de tournage. Non pas qu' elle réalise un film mais plutôt qu' elle scénarise. Heureusement que je suis moi-même actrice sinon je n' aurais pas pu rentrer dans les studios. Elle m' attend à l' entrée du bloc.

-Salut, ma Chérie, me lance-t-elle à la volée avant de m' embarquer dans un câlin tout en nous dirigeant à l' intérieur du bâtiment.

-Salut, Maman. Tu vas bien? Toujours aussi speed à ce que je vois.

-C' est la folie ici, comme d' habitude mais en gros ça va très bien. Qu' est-ce que tu fais là? Me demande-t-elle.

Je souris. Ma mère est une accro à son travail. Pour ça que mes parents sont divorcés. Elle passait plus de temps sur les plateaux qu' avec nous, sa famille.

-J' ai fini le tournage de mon dernier film et j' attend de partir sur un autre. Je suis juste en visite de courtoisie.

Elle me regarde d' un oeil sceptique.

-Tout va bien avec Rob?

-Tout va bien. _J' élude._

-On te manque tant? Cherche-t-elle à savoir.

-Bien sûr que vous me manquez! Quelle question!

-T' as qu' à dire à ton cher et tendre de venir s' installer à Los Angeles!

Je soupire. C' est tout le temps la même rengaine.

-Maman, j' ai choisi, c' est comme ça, dis-je irritée.

Elle ne relève pas.

-Tu restes combien de temps?

-Je repars demain matin.

-Déjà?

-Oui j' ai des rendez-vous importants.

J' élude sans cesse.

-Je peux me libérer ce soir si tu veux qu' on aille manger à quelque part?

-Non, je dîne déjà dehors, la prochaine fois, tu veux bien? Dis-je d' un air pour me faire pardonner mon refus à ma maman.

-Tu manges avec ton père? Me demande-t-elle.

-Non, dis-je gênée.

Elle soulève un sourcil interrogateur. Je soupire. De toute façon, elle risque d' être bientôt au courant autant lui dire de suite.

-Je vais dîner avec Taylor!

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Avec Taylor Lautner! Dit-elle plus pour officialiser ma réponse que par pure interrogation. C' est pour lui que tu es venue alors, rajoute-t-elle.

-Oui. Je vais au restaurant avec mon meilleur ami, ça pose un problème à quelqu' un? Parce qu' apparemment quoi que je fasse avec lui, j' ai l' impression de passer pour coupable de tromperie à vos yeux!

Je m' énerve. Du coup, je ne lui dis pas tout.

-Je ne te juge pas, Chérie. J' aime beaucoup Taylor, c' est un garçon très bien. Mais c' est juste que pour toi, j' ai l' impression que tu ne fais pas la différence entre l' amour que tu portes à ton Robert et celui que tu portes à ce charmant garçon. Tu sais comme moi que les journalistes et paparazzi surtout ces derniers n' hésiteront pas à colporter toutes sortes de rumeurs et de ragots.

-Alors parce que je suis actrice je n' ai pas le droit d' avoir un ami sincère qui me soutient toujours dans tout ce que je fais? Je ne peux pas être quelqu' un de normal hors ma vie de star?

-Je sais que ça te pèse tout ça mais tu sais comme moi que tu es exposée au grand public et que tu n' as pas le choix que d' être parfaite aux yeux du monde. C' est lourd à porter, je le concède mais tu dois faire attention, Kris. Ce monde n' est pas facile et c' est celui que tu as choisi. Les étoiles peuvent se consumer et perdre leur scintillement en une seconde, tu sais.

-J' emmerde les paparazzi! Et j' emmerde le monde! Crie-je.

Je suis en colère et pourtant même si je sais que ma mère a totalement raison. Mais je ne renoncerais pas à mon amitié avec Taylor, elle est beaucoup trop importante pour moi.

-Je te dis juste de faire attention et de ne pas dépasser les limites avec Taylor, c' est tout. Pense à Rob dans ces cas là. Votre couple est magique pour les fans et les gens qui vous aiment alors ne détruit pas tout ce que vous avez mis des années à construire. Vous êtes des personnes publiques ne l' oublie pas.

-Ma vie n' est pas aussi idyllique que ça auprès de Rob, tu sais!

-Peut être, Chérie, mais les gens n' ont pas à le savoir. Tu comprends?

-Autrement dit, je ne peux plus être moi-même? Et je dois souffrir en amour parce que les gens pensent que Rob et moi sommes inséparables jusqu' à la fin de notre vie? Tu sais mieux que moi que c' est pas le cas, qu' on ne reste pas avec la même personne toute sa vie!

C' est une constatation amère qui vient de sortir de ma bouche. Alors pour ma mère, si je romps un jour avec Rob, ma carrière est fichue? Mon étoile cessera de briller?

-Je ne te dis pas ça pour te contrarier, ma Chérie, je te dis juste fait attention à toi. Et si tu es plus heureuse séparée de Rob et/ou en couple avec Taylor, moi, j' en serais toujours ravie pour toi parce que je suis ta maman et que je t' aime.

Ma mère ne m' avait jamais parler ainsi. Chez nous, on est plutôt du genre à ne pas s' étendre sur nos sentiments. De toute façon, nous avons toujours été sur un plateau ou un autre avec mon frère aîné donc les grandes effusions ce n' étaient pas la priorité même si nos parents nous aimaient. Ensuite, je suis restée un peu choquée quand j' ai réalisé ce que venait de dire ma mère.

-Je n' ai pas l' intention de quitter Rob, et Taylor est juste mon ami! Je n' envisage rien du tout avec lui. Mais où vas-tu chercher ça? Dis-je nerveusement.

Elle me sourit avec les yeux plein de malice. Je crois qu' elle se fait des films.

-Tu feras comme tu le sentiras, ma Chérie. Sinon Parle-moi de tes projets et je veux tout savoir, me dit-elle en riant.

C' est ça! Changeons de sujet de conversation ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Je relate donc mes deux prochains films à ma mère en omettant volontairement celui que je suis supposée jouer avec Taylor. Ce n' est pas la peine de jeter de l' huile sur le feu et de réactiver le mode «faire la morale à sa fille» pour ma mère. Et puis de toute façon, ce n' est pas encore sûr que j' accepte. Après deux bonnes heures passées avec ma génitrice, je la laisse à sa deuxième famille. Je veux aller voir mon père et je ne sais pas vraiment où le trouver. Je lui téléphone et tombe sur sa messagerie, je laisse un commentaire comme quoi il pourrait répondre à son unique fille. Je prend quand même la direction de sa maison. J' y ai toujours une chambre de réservée. Et c' est pareil pour mes frères. Quand j' y arrive, mon père me rappelle. Il n' est pas disponible mais me promet de rentrer un peu plus tôt que prévu. Je lui précise que je dîne dehors ce soir et que donc s' il veut me voir ce sera avant dix neuf heures trente dans tous les cas. Il en convient.

Daniel Lautner a du faire suivre mes bagages ici. C' est vraiment gentil de sa part. Mais c' est les Lautner ça! Une famille droite et très axée sur les politesses d' usage et sur la courtoisie. Quand on voit comment est Taylor avec les femmes! On ne se pose plus de questions! C' est un ange! J' ai rarement vu ça. Quelqu' un d' aussi jeune vous tenir la main ou le bras pour ne pas que vous tombiez lorsque vous êtes sur des échasses et qu' il y a des escaliers. Ou vous remonter une bretelle de votre robe parce qu' elle est tombée. Vous ouvrir les portes. Taylor est ce genre d' homme, il est comme ça, a été élevé comme ça. Taylor est un homme galant et très doux avec les femmes et très prévenant. Ça fait du bien de temps en temps, Rob est plutôt brut de décoffrage, bien que ça ne m' ait jamais déplu non plus mais avec le temps, il pourrait faire des efforts. Il est romantique aussi mais c' est totalement différent de mon meilleur ami. Rob peut m' écrire une poésie, me chanter une chanson qu' il a créé rien que pour moi mais jamais dans les gestes! Si je perd une chaussure dans la rue, il va plutôt rire que se précipiter pour m' aider pour ne pas que je me fasse mal. Ça c' est ce qu' aurait fait Taylor! Il m' aurait porté et ramassé ma chaussure avant même que j' ai eu le temps de me rendre compte de quelque chose et avant même surtout que je me mette à jurer comme un chartier sur cette maudite chaussure!

Je prend ma douche vite fait et enfile un peignoir. Je sors quelques affaires de ma valise et je redescend m' installer sur la terrasse avec le nouveau scénario d' Aliki que je commence à lire. Mais je m' évade de ma lecture et je suis perdue dans mes pensées quand mon père passe le pas de la porte, je regarde l' heure, il faut déjà que je me prépare pour mon dîner dehors. Mince! J' accueille mon papa qui est content de me voir et me serre dans ses bras. Une fois relâchée, je lui demande de m' accompagner dans ma chambre pour lui parler en même temps que je me prépare. Il accepte bien malgré lui alors que je saute dans un jean moulant et déchiré et que j' enfile un joli bustier orange, cachée dans mon dressing pendant que je parle en même temps à mon père. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, il ne me pose pas de questions quant à mon dîner extérieur et je ne lui précise pas avec qui je sors ce soir. Au moins un qui n' aura rien à dire. J' enfile une petite veste de tailleur noire. Je replie les manches en trois quart. Je fonce vers ma salle de bain, me donne une coup de brosse dans mes cheveux emmêlés et à moitié séchés. Je bascule ma tête en avant et les frotte pour leur donner du volume. Je relève la tête. Je passe un coup d' eye-liner noir sur mes yeux, une touche de mascara, un coup de gloss et je suis prête. Je retourne dans ma chambre et je sors des escarpins noirs vernis mais je met dans un sac ma paire de Converse indétrônable du bien être de mes pieds. Mon père me regarde faire et sourit. Je l' embrasse sur la joue et lui demande de me déposer en ville. Il accepte. Nous discutons donc encore dans la voiture. Il s' arrête devant le Susan Feniger's Street et après que je lui ais dit de ne pas m' attendre, qu' on me ramènerais et que je lui ais déposé un baiser sur la joue, je descend rapidement de son auto et me précipite dans le restaurant. J' avance vers la salle et j' aperçois Taylor dans un coin discret. Il m' a vu. Il me sourit. Je suis ravie et je souris aussi et vais le rejoindre.

* * *

Bon! A dans 15 jours! J' espère que ça vous plait toujours!

Bizzzz les girls!^^


	4. Chapter 3 Duo de coeur

Bonjour les filles! Désolée du retard de poste mais j' ai changé d' ordi et je suis obligée de rallumer l' ancien pour publier! Je n' ai pas encore mis toutes mes petites choses sur mon new PC!

Merci à toutes pour vos reviewes et vos alert et fav' comme d' hab j' en suis heureuse!

Je précise encore une fois que je ne connais pas les acteurs dans leurs vie privée et que donc tout ce que j' écris n' est que pure invention sortie d' un crâne complètement dérangé! Mouhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa...^^

Je vous laisse avec la suite de cette fiction que vous attendez en rongeant votre frein c' est sûr même! LOL!^^

Ici le dîner tant attendue entre nos deux tourtereaux...

Des bisous à dans quinze jours sans faute... ;) Bonne lecture...

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3: Duo de coeur**

**POV TAYLOR**

Elle arrive. Je la vois. Elle me sourit. Elle est toujours aussi belle. Je me lève pour à nouveau l' accueillir dans mes bras. Elle me manque tellement. Elle s' écarte de mes bras, moi j' aurais pu rester comme ça pendant des heures. Je lui tire sa chaise et l' aide à s' installer. J' aime quand elle me sourit, mon coeur bat plus vite et j' aime quand elle est légère comme à cet instant, on dirait une fée.

-Je suis tellement contente d' être là, me dit-elle.

-Je suis content que tu sois là, lui dis-je.

On sourit tous les deux aux anges. Je reprend.

-Tu veux manger quoi? _Je lui demande. _

-Quelque chose de léger, me répond-elle.

Je sais qu' elle a un appétit d' oiseau. En fait, elle grignote plus qu' elle ne mange réellement. Surtout quand elle est en congé. Sur les tournages, elle dévorent.

-Il doit y avoir des salades. _Je lui indique._

Elle regarde la carte et acquiesce de la tête.

-Celle-ci fera l' affaire, me dit-elle en me désignant sur ma carte celle qu' elle a choisit.

Justement, la serveuse arrive.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Lautner, Mademoiselle, dit-elle en souriant.

-Bonjour, Lila, vous allez bien? _Je demande à la serveuse._

C' est elle qui a l' habitude de s' occuper de moi à chaque fois que je viens manger ici.

-Très bien. Je vous remercie et vous?

-Très bien aussi. Merci.

Elle prend notre commande et se retire avec le sourire. Kris me regarde en souriant.

-Monsieur Lautner? Elle lève un sourcil.

-Ben oui, je mange ici très souvent. _Je lui précise._

-Oui, je sais. Je lis la presse aussi et j' ai vu tes dernières photos avec Sara. Et tu as un ticket, mon gars! Se moque-t-elle.

-Je n' y prête pas attention, tu me connais, lui souris-je, et oui je dîne très souvent ici avec Sara c' est son resto préféré. _Je rajoute en faisant un sourire forcé pour qu' elle abandonne._

-Comment va-t-elle au fait?

-Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ou tu essaies de savoir ce qu' il se passe avec elle parce que je te rassure, il ne se passe plus rien entre Sara et moi depuis bien longtemps.

-A d' autres! S' exclame-t-elle.

-Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne veut me croire quand je dis que Sara et moi c' est fini et qu' on est juste ami?

-Peut être parce qu' on connait tous ton histoire avec elle et qu' on sait le nombre de fois que vous êtes retombés dans les bras l' un de l' autre, se moque-t-elle encore.

Je soupire parce que je le sais aussi.

-C' est mon premier amour, Kris.

-Oui et il n' y a qu' elle qui est parfaite à tes yeux, on le sait aussi.

-C' est pas ça. Mais je n' ai pas encore trouvé celle qu' il me faut. _Je grogne. _

-Oui bien sûr, avec toutes les femmes qui te courent après et avec qui tu sors!

Je grogne encore sans répondre.

-Et toi, comment ça va avec Mister égoïste? _Je lui envoie pour qu' elle cesse de me harceler._

Elle change de couleur et son sourire se fâne sur son si doux visage.

-Alors, on y est!

-Apparemment, lui dis-je.

Nous sommes interrompus par la serveuse qui nous amène nos plats.

-Merci, Lila, lui dis-je.

-Merci, dit Kristen.

-Bon appétit, nous dit Lila.

Un silence de plomb nous tombe dessus. Kris n' ose pas me regarder. Je lui prend la main discrètement, je sais qu' à tous moments nous pouvons être photographiés mais tant pis, je prend le risque parce que j' ai vraiment besoin qu' elle soit franche avec moi et qu' elle me dise vraiment ce qu' elle ressent en ce moment. Je suis son meilleur ami et je la presse de se confier à moi.

-Parle-moi, Kris.

-Pour te dire quoi? Me rétorque-t-elle sans jamais me regarder.

-Pour me dire ce qui te tracasse. Pour me dire pourquoi tu n' as pas accepté le rôle. Pour me dire ce qui ne va pas. Je suis ton ami, Kris et je veux savoir si tu es bien dans ta vie ou si tu es malheureuse.

-Et si je suis malheureuse, tu vas faire quoi, Tay, hein, dis-le moi? Me dit-elle hargneuse en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-T' aider, t' épauler! C' est ce à quoi je sers, non?

Elle ne répond pas. Elle baisse à nouveau son joli regard vert. Elle finit par dire.

-Tu es si loin... tu me manques tellement, Tay... soupire-t-elle.

Mon coeur se serre.

-Tu me manques beaucoup aussi, tu sais... dis-je doucement comme si mes paroles glissent de ma bouche toutes seules et que je ne veux pas qu' elle les entende réellement. Je sais que Kris est plus ou moins renfermée. Jamais elle ne montre quand ça ne va pas. Elle se construit une sorte de rempart que peu de personnes savent franchir mais moi je sais. Je la connais et avec moi, elle n' est pas comme avec tout le monde tout comme avec Rob! Je franchis ce mur qu' elle dresse entre nous sans difficultés. Je lui caresse le dessus de la main avec mon pouce pour la détendre, pour qu' elle sache que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Nerveusement, elle se met à frotter l' intérieur de la mienne. C' est un geste instinctif, elle n' y prête même pas attention.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas jouer avec moi, Kris? _Je demande doucement et délicatement en continuant à tourner mon pouce sur sa main. _

-Parce que ça va être dur à gérer! Me dit-elle.

-A gérer quoi?

-Rob!

Je le savais. Je savais que cet abruti la bloquait dans sa décision. Je fulmine mais contient ma colère naissante.

-Enfin, Kris, ce n' est qu' un film. _Je lui précise._

-Oui mais pour lui, un film entre toi et moi n' est pas qu' un film et tu le sais très bien! Grogne-t-elle.

-J' vois pas où est le mal! Et il m' énerve de réagir encore comme ça! C' est un vrai gamin.

-Il est jaloux! Tu n' y pourras pas grand chose, tu sais!

-Sa jalousie maladive te rend malheureuse aussi et c' est ça que je ne supporte pas. Depuis le temps, il devrait savoir ce qui nous lie et avoir confiance en nous, bordel! On a travaillé tellement d' années ensemble, ça m' enrage qu' il puisse encore avoir de la rancune aujourd' hui.

-Il est rancunier et il n' a jamais eu confiance en toi, Tay.

Ça me fait mal surtout sortant de sa bouche à elle.

-Et toi, tu as confiance en moi? Je lui pose cette question juste par principe mais j' ai besoin qu' elle me rassure aussi.

-Bien sûr! Quelle question! S' offusque-t-elle.

-C' est juste que j' avais besoin de l' entendre. _Je lui confirme._ Et tu crois pas que c' est plutôt à moi d' être rancunier?

Elle sourit timidement sachant très bien de quoi je voulais parler. Lorsque j' ai rencontré Kris la première fois sur le plateau de tournage de Twilight, il est vrai que j' ai tout de suite flashé sur elle. J' avais à peine seize ans et elle dix-sept. On a tout de suite accroché. Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Quand le tournage du «Chapitre un» s' est terminé, tout le monde a eu la reconduction de son contrat sauf moi. Pour interpréter mon personnage de «Jacob Black», la production estimait que je n' étais pas à la hauteur de l' enjeu. «Jacob» prenait du volume et devenait presque un homme, il leur fallait quelqu' un de beaucoup plus costaud pourtant j' étais un sportif acharné-je le suis toujours d' ailleurs-je leur ai dit que je pouvais le faire. Ils étaient sceptiques et c' est grâce à Kris que j' ai récupéré mon rôle et à mon travail aussi mais elle m' a soutenu et m' a défendu ardemment. Du coup pendant le film «Tentation» où je jouais une grande partie du film rien qu' avec Kris forcément notre entente en a été que plus renforcée et j' avoue que pour la remercier, je lui faisais souvent de petits cadeaux. Kris collectionne des tas de petites choses inutiles mais je m' arrangeais toujours pour lui trouver des trucs qu' elle aimerait. Elle était encore avec son ex à l' époque mais je savais qu' ils allaient se séparer sous peu. Il est évident que je me suis mis dans les rangs pour le remplacer seulement ce que je n' avais pas vu venir-la jeunesse naïve probablement-c' est que Rob, lui tournait déjà autour depuis un bon moment. Nous étions donc tous les deux dans la perspective de gagner son coeur. Un soir que nous répétions, elle et moi, la scène du baiser manqué de «Jacob et Bella»... et bien le baiser c' est comme qui dirait transformé en un vrai. Cependant, on ne savait plus très bien si c' était l' enchaînement de nos personnages qui avait fait que ce baiser avait vu le jour ou si c' était nous qui avions dérapé. Kris se sentit mal et j' avoue que je n' étais pas très à l' aise devant sa réaction. Elle m' a gentiment dit que j' étais trop jeune pour elle mais qu' elle éprouvait quelque chose qu' elle n' arrivait pas à comprendre et/ou à définir pour moi. Ce fut la naissance de notre fameux lien, à jamais trop savoir où il commence et où il finit. Encore une fois je ne suis pas sûr qu' elle m' ait donné une véritable raison ce jour là. Par le fait, je suis donc le premier de notre duo-trio plus tard-avec Rob à avoir embrasser la jolie Kristen. Quand il s' est aperçu de ça, ça l' a mis furax contre moi et depuis il lâche à qui veut l' entendre que j' ai essayé de lui prendre Kris! Alors que de nous deux au final, je ne sais pas qui a pris l' autre pour un con? Parce qu' il n' était pas encore avec elle à ce moment là!

Alors que nous sommes tous les deux perdus dans nos pensées, son portable sonne. Nous sursautons. Elle lâche ma main et elle l' attrape dans son sac, regarde qui est le futur interlocuteur et plante son regard vert dans le mien avec un air désespéré. Je comprend qui est au bout du fil une fois qu' elle décroche.

-Rob! Tu as finis ta journée? Lui demande-t-elle.

-...

-Oui je vais bien et toi?

-...

-Toi aussi tu me manques.

Elle toussote en même temps qu' elle dit ça. Mon coeur se serre pour la millième fois.

-...

-Le bruit? Oui je suis au restaurant.

-...

-Je suis à LA, Rob.

Il doit commencer à râler parce que son visage change encore.

-J' avais besoin de voir ma famille, Rob, c' est tout.

-...

-Bon si t' as l' intention de me faire un scandale au téléphone sache que je te raccroche au nez de suite si c' est comme ça, dit-elle calmement et pas trop fort.

Mes maxillaires travaillent dures.

-...

-Ok! On se voit à la maison quand tu rentreras. Va te calmer ça vaudra mieux plutôt que de dire des conneries que tu regretteras! Salut! Passe une bonne soirée!

Elle coupe sèchement sa conversation avec lui. Elle est énervée maintenant. Elle commence à mordiller ses doigts signe de stresse intense.

-J' ai besoin d' une cigarette! Me dit-elle.

D' habitude quand elle est avec moi, elle essaie de ne pas fumer, elle sait que je n' aime pas et quelque part ça lui fait du bien aussi mais là, je ne peux pas lui refuser cette échappatoire, elle en a besoin pour se calmer les nerfs. Ça me rend dingue de la voir comme ça. J' ai comme une envie de coller mon point sur le nez de ce pauvre type qui la torture moralement.

-Tu veux que je t' accompagne? _Je lui demande._

-Non, ça ira, termine de manger pendant que c' est encore chaud.

Elle prend son sac. Elle se lève, me dépose un baiser sur la joue et part fumer sa clope dehors.

Je n' ai plus d' appétit, il me l' a coupé cet imbécile. Je soupire fortement. Je ne sais pas où elle va mais je pense que c' est vers la catastrophe si elle ne lui dit pas ce qui ne va pas entre eux. Je pose mes coudes sur la table, croise mes mains et mon front sur celles-ci. Je soupire fort. Je suis inquiet pour elle. Elle a toujours été forte mais là je la sens pas maître de ses émotions en ce moment. D' habitude, c' est elle qui mène leur couple et j' ai l' impression que Rob prend de l' ampleur. Sa jalousie devient extrêmiste et il commence même à me faire peur. Il n' est plus comme avant. Bien qu' il ait toujours été jaloux, jamais ça n' avait dépassé le stade d' en être violent en parole même si j' avais surpris quelques fois de petites disputes entre eux pour ces raisons. Kris avait toujours eu le dessus et avait toujours su comment le remettre en place mais là, elle n' y arrivait plus.

**POV KRISTEN**

Encore une fois Rob me gâche ma soirée et je m' en veux de faire subir ça à mon meilleur ami. Je tremble comme une feuille de nervosité, d' anxiété après ce maudit coup de fil! Je sais que quand je vais rentrer à la maison et que Rob rentrera entre deux scènes, je vais m' en prendre plein la figure. Je devrais réagir mais je n' y arrive plus. Il est devenu tellement vindicatif ces derniers temps que j' en ai même peur. Je sais qu' il est incapable de me faire du mal intentionnellement mais je crains que dans l' emportement de sa colère il en arrive là. Il a tellement changé en quelques mois. Il est agressif à mon contact, je lui suis néfaste. Mais je n' arrive pas à partir et surtout je n' arrive plus à le maîtriser. J' ai pourtant toujours porté la culotte dans notre couple comme on dit. Mais aujourd' hui, il ne m' en laisse plus l' occasion, il a pris le dessus, j' en suis bien consciente mais je ne peux plus réagir. Et comme l' a fait remarquer ma mère nous ne sommes pas des gens lambdas et rendre nos problèmes de couples publics c' est abreuver d' eau les moulins de ces saletés de journalistes et beaucoup s' en feraient des gorges chaudes. Et personnellement je n' ai pas envie de tout ça. Si nous devons nous séparer je veux que ce soit discrètement et doucement pour habituer les gens petit à petit mais dans l' état où est Rob en ce moment ce n' est même pas la peine d' y penser. Il n' hésiterait pas une seconde à rendre tout ce foutoir public et de pourquoi pas me rejeter la faute, une faute qui n' existe pas à mes yeux mais aux yeux de ceux qui ne me connaissent pas c' est une autre histoire.

Même avec une clope, je n' arrive pas à cesser de trembler. Nerveusement, je me passe la main dans les cheveux et j' ai la bougeotte. Il faut que je retourne à table même si je sais que je ne mangerais pas. Mon estomac est trop tordu pour ça. Je rejoins Taylor. Il a l' air soucieux et mon coeur se serre. Je sais qu' il se fait du soucis pour moi. Je vais essayer de terminer cette soirée en le faisant sourire c' est ce que je me promet tout du moins. Je respire avant de l' atteindre.

-Hey! Tu es songeur? Lui dis-je en passant une main sur son épaule toujours aussi musclée.

-Hum... je réfléchis... élude-t-il.

-Je suis désolée... pour le coup de fil, dis-je doucement.

-Ne le sois pas! Mais je voudrais que tu réfléchisses à ta situation et que tu ramènes Rob dans le droit chemin! Ça peut plus continuer, Kris. Je suis inquiet et de savoir que tu es à New York et moi ici et que je ne peux pas te protéger me rend dingue. Alors s' il te plait ou tu le quittes ou tu parles avec lui et tu mets les choses à plat. Ça me perturbe, Kris, tu comprends?

-Je sais tout ça mais je ne veux pas que tu t' inquiètes outre mesure. Rob n' est pas quelqu' un de violent et je sais qu' il faut qu' on discute et qu' on se dise tout ce qu' on a sur le coeur. Je te promet de le faire, d' accord?

-D' accord mais promet-moi de m' appeler régulièrement pour me dire comment tu vas?

-Ok. Marché conclu! Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Et s' il te plait accepte le rôle! Pour moi.

-Je dois encore y réfléchir mais je te promet de te donner une réponse rapidement.

-C' est pas réfléchir au projet dont tu as besoin pour prendre ta décision mais juste d' éclaircir tes problèmes avec Rob et là tu verras que tout te semblera plus net, crois-moi.

Je souris à nouveau. Taylor a raison. Taylor a toujours raison. Il est tellement sage et réfléchis pour son âge. Je sais que c' est un homme merveilleux et j' envie celle dont il tombera vraiment amoureux.

-Je le sais... _Je souffle._

-Mange! Me dit-il.

-Ben à vrai dire, je n' ai plus très faim. _Je lui avoue. _

-Tu n' as rien mangé! Me dit-il.

-Toi, non plus, je te signale.

-Hum! Bon alors qu' est-ce qu' on fait?

-Et si tu me ramenais et que je t' offrais une glace pendant qu' on parlerait du scénario?

-C' est une bonne idée ça!

-Alors, allons-y! Lui dis-je avec un clin d' oeil.

Il laisse quelques billets sur la table. Nous nous apprêtons à partir.

-On sort par où? _Je lui demande._

-On va sortir par la porte arrière. Je suis garé derrière le bâtiment. Ça évitera les paparazzi.

Lila, la serveuse nous fait un signe en guise d' au revoir. Nous nous dirigeons sur la terrasse du restaurant et partons par la porte de celle-ci qui donne dans une rue adjacente. Mais malheureusement, les photographes sont partout et nous nous faisons mitrailler. Eh merde! Je n' aurais pas d' autres choix que de dire à Rob que j' ai dîné avec Taylor ce qui va, soyons-en sûr, le mettre en colère! Je ne tire pas de doigts ce coup-là, je sais que Taylor n' aime pas quand je fais ça. Lui sourit comme toujours et moi je ris jaune. Nous nous engouffrons dans la voiture de mon ami et nous partons.

-ça va pas arranger mes problèmes ça! Dis-je légèrement en colère alors que Taylor conduit.

-Oui mais bon fallait s' y attendre. On n' est pas sans célébrité, je te rappelle.

-Je sais mais parfois ça me pèse.

-Je sais.

-Comment tu fais pour le supporter, toi?

-Parce que je me dis que c' est grâce à ça que je fais le métier de mes rêves. Et que sans ces charognards, je serais encore dans mon Michigan natal!

-Ouais... mais je crois pas que tu serais resté là-bas.

-Ah bon et tu m' aurais vu où?

-Je sais pas... au Japon par exemple!

-Au Japon?

-Oui entrain de donner des cours d' arts martiaux à des enfants parce que tu serais devenu un Maître après avoir remporter de nombreux championnat du monde dans toutes les disciplines. Ris-je.

-Wow! C' est comme ça que tu me vois?

-Comme un sage, oui!

Il rit. Il est tellement beau quand il rit que ça me réchauffe le coeur. J' ai réussi ma mission.

Nous arrivons à la maison de mon père. Après que Taylor ait composé le code du portail que je lui ais donné celui-ci s' ouvre et il avance dans l' allée qui mène à la maison, se gare devant la porte et éteint le moteur.

-Ton père est là? Me demande-t-il.

-Oui, probablement dans son bureau entrain de travailler.

-Je ne veux pas déranger, me dit-il.

-ça va c' est bon, la maison est suffisamment grande.

Il se gratte la tête.

-Ok.

Nous rentrons et je hurle.

-Papa, je suis rentrée.

Taylor rigole. Il sait que je l' ais fait exprès.

Mon père apparaît. Il vient saluer Taylor. Ils échangent quelques civilités et nous dit bonne nuit avant de remonter dans son bureau. J' attrape alors la main de mon ami et me met à courir dans la direction de la cuisine.

-Hé! Doucement tu vas encore te tordre la cheville.

Pas faux. Je ralentis mais le tire toujours. Avec Taylor j' ai toujours l' impression d' être une adolescente. Il me rajeunit et fait du bien à mon âme meurtrie ces derniers temps. Il est tellement serein et chaleureux qu' à son contact vous ne pouvez pas être ni en colère, ni dépressif ni quoi que ce soit de néfaste. Vous êtes tout simplement bien.

J' ai sorti un gros pot de crème glacée au chocolat avec des pépites et des morceaux de brownie dedans et deux cuillères et je le tire à nouveau jusqu' à la terrasse. Il ne fait pas froid et l' on peut s' installer sur les transats près de la piscine.

-Tu me fais faire des trucs de filles! T' es au courant là! Dit-il tout en s' installant sur l' un des fauteuils.

-Oui, mais tu aimes bien faire des trucs de filles, comme tu dis! J' ai jamais vu un mec faire autant de shopping que toi, alors bon!

-C' est vrai, j' avoue! Tu me connais trop bien. Sara me le dit aussi.

-Sara?

-Bon ok, j' arrête de parler d' elle.

Je rigole devant son air contrarié que je relève ce qui lui était probablement sorti du coeur.

-Que penses-tu du scénario alors? _Je lui demande._

-Cette Aliki Reynolds est très douée! Me dit-il alors qu' une étincelle traverse ses beaux yeux marrons.

-Et elle te plait, n' est-ce pas?

-Kris! S' offusque-t-il.

Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui bon elle est jolie, je ne nie pas mais elle est plus vieille que moi!

-Tu aimes les femmes plus vieilles que toi et ce même si tu ne veux pas te l' avouer.

-Restons-en là, veux-tu? On ne discute pas de mes relations ce soir à part celle du scénario! Se défend-il.

Je ris ouvertement et je suis hilare devant sa moue quand il voit que je me moque de lui. Chacun pioche dans le pot de glace.

-Ouais, ouais, c' est ça! Ignore ce que je te dis. Bon, effectivement elle est très douée cette nana. Son histoire est tellement réaliste que ça te prend à la gorge, au coeur et aux tripes.

-C' est tout à fait ce que je pense. Tu sais que les deux rôles pourraient nous amener jusqu' aux marches des Golden Globes? Tu en es consciente?

-Plus le tien que le mien.

-Non, je ne suis pas d' accord. Le tien aussi parce qu' il faut vivre ce qu' elle endure chaque jour, c' est tout aussi éprouvant que lui et tout aussi émotionnel, je pense.

-C' est sûr qu' en terme d' émotions, on a de quoi faire! Ça va pleurer dans les chaumières.

-J' espère bien! C' est le but après tout. Et je veux relever ce défi. On me voit toujours dans des films d' action entrain de montrer mon savoir-faire dans le sport mais j' ai envie aussi qu' on voit que je peux être sensible et émotionnellement impliqué.

-Je sais que tu réussiras à relever ce défi, Tay! Tu es le plus fort de nous trois et tout te réussis.

-Raconte pas de bêtise! A vous aussi. Vous n' avez rien à m' envier que je sache.

-Moi, si! Ta sérénité, ta détermination, ton goût du défi, ta non-peur devant l' échec ou devant quelque chose qui t' ait parfaitement inconnue.

-Que d' éloge! Mais regarde où j' en suis pour avoir tout ça! J' ai vingt-cinq ans et pas de petite-amie sérieuse. Pas de projet de famille. Rien.

-Pourquoi tu te prends la tête avec ça? T' as le temps encore!

-Je sais mais quelques fois j' ai peur de me réveiller à quarante ans et de me dire qu' il est trop tard et me retrouver à cinquante balais comme George Clooney à devoir me taper des gonzesses sorties d' on ne sait où!

Je rigole à nouveau.

-George Clooney? T' es bien plus beau que lui.

Il hausse les yeux au ciel et rit. Sacré Taylor! Je renchéris.

-Mais ça ne t' arrivera pas Taylor. Je sais qu' il y a une gentille fille à quelque part pour toi. Il ne peut pas en être autrement et puis... sinon, tu as toujours Sara!

J' éclate de rire.

-Tu as de la chance que j' ai pitié de toi en ce moment parce que je suis sûr que tu aurais aimé la chaleur de l' eau de ta piscine!

-Je sais que tu n' oserais pas.

Je ris toujours.

-Ne me tente pas!

Je pleure tellement je ris. Taylor finit par m' accompagner dans mon hilarité et ça nous fait un bien fou. Ça _me_ fait un bien fou. Il y a longtemps que je n' ai pas ri de cette manière.

-Merci, Tay, dis-je sincèrement.

-De rien ma «Bella», me dit-il en me souriant avec un de ses sourires dont il a le secret.

On s' observe un moment perdu dans la contemplation l' un de l' autre. Puis il rompt notre moment d' intimité. Je sais que pour lui souvent ça le gêne ces moments là, même si moi je ne m' en passerais jamais. Je sais qu' il trouve que c' est trop intime pour nous, pour notre amitié mais l' un comme l' autre savons que c' est un besoin mutuel.

-C' est pas tout mais je vais y aller! Demain tu te lèves tôt pour prendre ton vol et moi je me lève tôt pour aller m' entraîner un peu et perdre toute cette glace qui vient de s' installer sur mes futures poignées d' amour.

Je ris mais mon coeur s' accélère à la mention de son départ. J' ai comme une boule au fond de la gorge.

-Déjà, tu me quittes?

-Je t' avoue que je suis un peu sur les rotules en ce moment mais ce n' est que partie remise ma «Bella».

-Ouais. _Je grogne. _Va pas t' entrainer demain matin et reste un peu plus longtemps avec moi?

-Non, je ne peux vraiment pas, j' ai rendez-vous avec Sara au dojo.

Il s' est levé et se penche pour m' embrasser le front.

-Encore elle? J' vais finir par être jalouse!

-T' as pas à l' être!

Je l' attrape alors par le coup et d' office il me câline. Je le relâche et une méchante envie de pleurer me prend les tripes et prend en otage le coin de mes yeux. Il s' en rend compte alors qu' il me regarde à nouveau. Il s' assoit à côté de moi.

-Ne me fais pas ça, s' il te plait, Kris. J' vais être fou d' inquiétude!

Je fond en larmes. Il me colle contre lui et me berce. J' ai tellement mal au fond de mon coeur et j' ai retenu ma souffrance depuis tellement de semaines que j' ai besoin d' évacuer. Et je sais qu' il est le seul à pouvoir me voir dans cet état et surtout à me comprendre et me tenir comme ça contre lui pour me soulager.

-Chuuuut, Kris... ça va aller... me dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

Je pleure à chaudes larmes. Sa présence me fait du bien, il ne peut pas l' imaginer.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit? Me demande-t-il.

Je me calme un peu et je renifle.

-Non, c' est bon, ça va aller. Je crois que j' avais juste besoin de sortir tout ça.

-T' es sûre? Sinon, je reste et je t' amène à l' aéroport demain matin et je vais après à mon entraînement.

-Non. C' est bon, je crois qu' il y a assez de photos de nous deux qui vont être publiées sous peu! Pas la peine d' en rajouter s' il te voit sortir de chez moi au petit matin.

-Je te l' accorde. Ce ne serait pas très bien pour la bonne entente avec ton cher et tendre et il m' en voudrait encore plus.

Je remue la tête pour acquiescer.

-Mais par contre si tu veux je laisse mon portable allumé et tu m' appelles ou tu me mets des textos si tu as le cafard et que tu n' arrives pas à dormir, ok?

-D' accord. Merci Tay.

Je l' embrasse sur la joue pour le remercier. Il se lève, me sourit et part. J' entend la voiture démarrer et le portail s' ouvre puis je n' entend plus rien. Il est parti et je me sens vide et seule.

**POV TAYLOR**

Je m' en vais de la maison de Monsieur Stewart, le coeur lourd. Kris est malheureuse et je ne sais comment l' aider. Sa situation n' est pas facile. Et _notre_ situation n' est pas facile. Nous sommes épiés en permanence alors je ne peux pas me permettre de faire un faux pas même si ce n' en serait pas un. Mais vis à vis des photographes et paparazzi, les interprétations seront tout autre ça c' est sûr. Fut une époque où ils nous avaient collé sur le dos une étiquette de couple en «trio» en parlant de Rob, Kris et moi et là, je ne veux surtout pas lui porter préjudice parce que déjà que Rob est jaloux à outrance et ne fait pas confiance à Kris et encore moins à moi alors je ne veux pas être celui qui passera pour le faiseur de troubles au sein de son couple. Je sens que la nuit va être longue et je sens que je n' ais pas fini de me faire du mauvais sang pour elle. Pourtant, je ne devrais pas, je ne devrais pas être aussi protecteur avec elle, ça n' est pas mon rôle. Normalement, c' est celui de Rob et là franchement, j' ai l' impression de prendre sa place et c' est malsain et c' est ça qui me met encore plus en colère, il me force à être plus que ce que je dois être envers Kris. Il m' écoeure de me rendre comme ça! Je suis censé l' épauler et lui donner quelques conseils, être là en ami mais ce pauvre type me pousse dans une direction que je ne veux pas prendre, que je ne veux _plus_ prendre. Je tape violemment sur mon volant de colère. Un jour arrivera où je finirais par lui mettre mon poing dans le nez, c' est tout ce qu' il aura gagné! Mon entraînement de demain va me faire du bien pour moi aussi extérioriser tout ça.

Le seul point positif de cette soirée est que dîner avec elle et être en sa présence m' a fait du bien et je pense qu' à elle aussi. Et une petite chose dont je suis soulagé c' est qu' elle se voit dans le rôle que lui a attribué Aliki et même si je n' ai pas voulu relever pour ne pas lui mettre davantage la pression, au fond d' elle, elle a déjà accepté de tourner avec moi et je suis certain maintenant qu' elle ne va pas refuser le film. C' est les deux points positifs de ma journée qui me rende un demi sourire.

**POV ALIKI**

Depuis que je sais que mon projet va pouvoir voir le jour, je travaille d' arrache-pied. Je suis dessus près de quinze heures par jour en moyenne. Il m' arrive même de me relever la nuit pour affiner un truc ou deux. Je continue mon story-board et les scènes sont plus que claires dans ma tête. J' ai vraiment hâte de voir le résultat en vrai.

L' idée de Daniel Lautner de mettre des parts de mon film à acheter en ligne me plait beaucoup. Dans tous les cas, on est déjà sûr de récolter les fans de mes deux têtes d' affiche et Dieu sait qu' ils en ont mais aussi des futurs autres acteurs. Cette idée novatrice est jeune et dans l' air du temps. On tape bien où il faut et c' est parfait. Du coup, j' ai été regarder ce que ça donne sur les albums de musique, pour me faire une idée du déroulement et des procédures. Cela a l' air simple d' accès et facile au niveau de l' utilisation et des transactions. Tout est expliqué dans les moindres détails. C' est fabuleux et je suis maintenant sûre de la réaction des gens mais un peu nerveuse tout de même simplement sur la question suivante: vont-ils faire confiance en une réalisatrice dont c' est le premier film? Et là, je me décompose! Et si personne n' achetait quoi que ce soit? Et si c' était un énorme raté? Plus je réfléchis à tout ça et plus je m' enfonce dans mon siège! Il ne faut pas que j' y pense parce que je vais virer complètement parano! Il faut que je me laisse une chance. Une chance de leur prouver que je peux être une bonne réalisatrice. Je décide en même temps que je suis sur l' ordinateur de regarder ce que donnerait la page spéciale du film sur les réseaux sociaux. Il faut dire que je suis un peu néophyte dans ce genre de chose, je n' ai jamais vraiment eu le temps, ni peut être aussi l' envie de me mettre à naviguer sur le net. Je ne possède pas de compte sur divers réseaux et de toute façon, je n' en ai pas le temps. Pour moi mon ordinateur me sert à écrire mes scripts et scénarii en tout genre et à faire mes recherches pour mes histoires. Je clique donc sur les derniers films de mes stars avec au préalable une inscription en prime. J' utilise un pseudo ce sera beaucoup plus simple on verra par la suite si j' y prend goût. Tout un tas de festivités sont proposés. Des jeux, des vidéos, des stills, des musiques du film, et même des «behind the scene» comme on appelle ça. Je trouve ça bien et même presque instructif. Je vois aussi des indications pour les avant-premières ainsi que les diverses conventions et comic cons. C' est vraiment très complet. J' ai hâte de voir tout ça mis en place maintenant.

Alors que je relis mon script et que je dessine mes actions et mes scènes, une idée lumineuse me traverse l' esprit et ce serait aussi parfait pour me rassurer sur l' alchimie de Kristen et de Taylor. Parce qu' après tout, la réunion avec ces deux là même, pour moi ne s' était pas déroulée au mieux, je n' étais pas très emballée par leur rapport amicaux. Ils avaient l' air de cacher un conflit certes léger mais bien évident quand même! Et je ne veux pas que ça interfère dans mon film. Je veux être sûr qu' ils sont réellement fait pour ces rôles. Je vais donc leur proposer une scène à jouer, une belle scène que j' aurais sélectionné moi-même et je vais les filmer comme si nous étions déjà entrain de tourner véritablement le film. Il faut juste que je prévois la «location» du matériel-j' ai quelques amis qui ne devraient pas me refuser ce petit service-et que je vois avec mes deux stars s' ils sont libres prochainement. Je me frotte les mains, je suis excitée et je saute partout dans ma maison de mon idée de génie. Allez, hop! Au travail, que je sélectionne déjà la scène pour le reste ça se fera dans la semaine!

**POV KRISTEN**

Je suis dans le taxi. Je rentre chez moi, lasse. Le vol a été court mais ma mauvaise nuit m' a épuisé. Quand Taylor est parti hier soir, je me suis retrouvée seule avec moi-même et j' ai eu beau réfléchir, rien de toutes les solutions que je me suis exposée dans ma tête n' a fait mouche. Je suis désespérée de trouver comment parler à l' homme qui partage ma vie depuis si longtemps sans qu' on en arrive à crier notre douleur et à cracher des mots qu' on ne veut pas entendre à la figure de l' autre, à déverser un torrent de haine... Je ne veux pas en arriver là. Il faut que je me pose effectivement les bonnes questions. Je tourne la clé dans la serrure de la porte et je rentre chez moi... chez nous. Je laisse mes bagages dans l' entrée et je me dirige vers notre immense salon, je vois alors balancé sur la table de la salle à manger carrée, noire vernis avec juste en son centre le jeu d' échec que nous avons gardé de Twilight, un journal à sensation. Je deviens livide lorsque je m' aperçois en Une de ce torchon avec Taylor qui me précède. Ils n' ont pas perdu de temps. Je sais maintenant que Rob est rentré et que toutes mes peurs et mes questions sans réponses me sautent à la figure. Je ne vais pas pouvoir éviter la tempête qui se prépare à rugir et à m' engloutir entièrement. Mes mains se mettent à trembler suivi de mon corps tout entier. J' ai besoin d' une cigarette et même si habituellement je fume sur notre terrasse, là, le stress est beaucoup trop intense. Des noeuds à me tordre les boyaux de douleur se font sentir, une envie de vomir me remonte dans la gorge, je déglutis tant bien que mal pour la ravaler. Je commence à faire les cent pas n' osant pas aller plus loin que la pièce principale. Je ne sais pas où est Rob mais je n' entend pas le moindre bruit. Il n' est probablement pas là, il est peut être parti récupérer Bear, notre chien. Jella quant à elle, me fait sursauter en grimpant d' un coup sec sur le comptoir du bar reliant la cuisine au salon. Je me dirige vers elle, je la caresse nerveusement alors qu' elle ronronne de plus belle. Je n' arrive pas à me calmer et l' attente me paraît être un supplice pour tout mon être. Si ça continue, je n' aurais plus la force de me battre.

J' entend la clé tourner dans la serrure. Je sais que je vais déguster. Bear arrive la langue pendante sur le côté comme un fou et vient me faire la fête. Jella souffle un coup de surprise mais semble heureuse de revoir son acolyte. Je me baisse pour accueillir Bear qui remue dans tous les sens en chouinant de joie. Rob passe le hall et se stoppe près de la table de réception où est le journal. Je n' ose pas relever les yeux vers lui. Je sens déjà sa colère m' envahir.

-C' était ça voir ta famille? Il balance le journal à mes pieds.

-Bonjour quand même, dis-je naturellement enfin vu de l' extérieur parce qu' intérieurement je suis complètement paniquée. Tu es rentré depuis quand?

-Cette nuit!

-Tu ne devais pas rentrer que ce week-end?

-Un pressentiment... dit-il sèchement.

-Oh, je t' en prie. J' ai juste dîné avec lui, dis-je sèchement aussi et un rien d' irritation dans ma voix.

-Juste dîner? C' est ça ouais!

-Enfin pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me croire? Ce n' est pas parce que je le vois, qu' on mange ensemble, qu' il se passe des choses entre nous! Bon sang, Rob, merde à la fin! T' as pas confiance ou quoi?

-En lui certainement pas! Il te veut, Kris! Depuis longtemps! Quant à toi, vu que tu me mens pour le rejoindre, j' ai des soupçons effectivement!

-Mais n' importe quoi! Je ne l' ai pas rejoint, on s' est croisé et c' est tout, on a décidé de manger ensemble point barre. Et il ne me _veut_ pas comme tu dis! C' est mon ami Rob et si tu ne comprends pas ça, ben j' y peux rien mais je ne renoncerais pas à mon amitié avec lui parce que tu es jaloux, c' est compris?

-Et comme d' habitude, tu le défends! J' en arrive à me demander si tu ne l' aimes pas plus que moi? Gronde-t-il. Et je ne suis pas jaloux... que de lui, me répète-t-il.

-Je ne le défend pas, c' est juste qu' il n' a rien à voir avec les problèmes qu' il y a en ce moment entre nous! Et ces problèmes, tu sais très bien qu' ils sont portés par ta jalousie maladive! Tu n' es pas jaloux que de Taylor! Tu es jaloux de tout le monde et ça te ronge et je comprend pas pourquoi, je n' ai jamais rien fait qui pourrait mettre ma parole en doute. Je t' aime et je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, tu le sais!

-Je ne vois pas tout ce qu' il se passe sur les plateaux! Me dit-il hargneux.

Mais depuis quand il n' a plus confiance en moi? Où est-ce vraiment en moi qu' il n' a plus confiance?

-Alors si tu veux jouer là dessus, moi non plus! Et c' est pas à moi qu' on prête des aventures avec mes partenaires que je sache! Et si je n' avais pas confiance en Toi, je me rongerais les sangs!

-Et bien peut être qu' elles sont vraies ses rumeurs! Crois-le ou pas, j' en ai rien à foutre! Vocifère-t-il.

Je blêmis. Une autre boule monte dans ma gorge obstruant l' air qui veut s' échapper de mon corps mais ne le peut pas à l' instant même. Un coup au coeur pire qu' une fine lame qui s' enfonce dans votre chair vient de me transpercer. Je n' ai jamais émit l' hypothèse que ses rumeurs aient pu être vraies. J' ai toujours fait confiance à Rob, c' est l' une de nos capacités pour que survive notre couple dans la jungle d' Hollywood. Mais là, le doute vient de s' installer et je sens que définitivement quelque chose s' est déchiré au fond de moi. J' ai mal, mal à en crever mais une sorte de soulagement pique ma conscience comme si j' attendais un signe. _Ce_ signe. Celui qui me montrerait le chemin. En tremblant, je rallume une cigarette.

-Putain, Rob mais merde! Que cherches-tu à faire? Qu' on se dispute davantage? Qu' on est réellement plus confiance l' un dans l' autre?

Il cherche à me faire mal parce qu' il ne veut pas être le seul à souffrir même s' il ne se rend pas compte que je souffre en silence depuis des semaines.

-De toute façon, je n' ai jamais eu confiance en toi, me crie-t-il.

Ça me blesse à un point inimaginable. Je prend des coups sans savoir pourquoi. C' est affreux ce qu' il est entrain de me faire subir.

-...

Je reste interloquée complètement paralysée par sa révélation assassine, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire.

-Je suis sûr que tu baises avec lui depuis le départ! Ce connard est trop parfait pour être honnête! Dit-il méchamment et limite cyniquement.

Ma colère est entrain de se réveiller. Comment peut-il affirmer une absurdité pareille? Et comment peut-il dénigrer mon honnêteté envers lui? Et comment peut-il dire des choses pareilles de Taylor? Je ne répond rien n' ayant pas à me justifier pour une insulte de ce type.

-Ta réponse veut tout dire, Chérie, dit-il en riant de façon satyrique.

Je ne répond toujours pas mais je l' affronte du regard. Un regard froid. Un regard qui en dit long sur ce que je pense à cet instant précis. Avant, il aurait compris qu' il dépassait les bornes, aujourd' hui, il est tellement dans son truc qu' il ne se rend pas compte de la déception qu' il est entrain de me renvoyer. Ma colère grandit alors...

-C' est comment de baiser avec lui, hein, Kris? Ça vaut au moins le coup j' espère? Me crache-t-il à la figure comme une vipère venimeuse.

Ma main vient d' atterrir sur sa joue en un bruit sourd et fort sonore après avoir tranché l' air comme un couperet une feuille. Il a la trace de mes doigts tellement cette claque est envoyée du fond du coeur. Il reste un moment sans rien dire, surpris puis pose sa main à l' endroit des marques sur sa joue.

-Va-t-en! _Je lui indique._

J' ai mal à la main mais au coeur aussi.

Il m' observe quelques secondes puis sourit encore cyniquement.

-Ouais, c' est ça! J' me casse! J' vais me souler! Et pourquoi pas tripoter une ou deux filles! Dit-il amer.

-Fais donc ça! Si ça peut te détendre!

Il se retourne et part. La porte d' entrée claque un grand coup. Bear s' enfuit dans son panier après s' être planqué sous la table pendant toute notre dispute. Je m' effondre. Je tombe à genoux parterre et je pleure. Je pleure longuement. J' en peux plus. Je suis en colère, anéantie, surprise par tant de méchanceté de sa part. C' est plus grave que ce que je pensais. Notre couple est au bord de la faillite morale et je ne sais pas comment on va s' en sortir. Tout ce que je sais c' est qu' il m' a blessé avec ses paroles dévastatrices. Qu' a-t-il qui n' aille pas chez lui pour déverser sa colère sur moi comme ça? Je ne le reconnais plus.

Le restant de la journée, je la passe comme un zombie. Je ne répond pas aux coups de fil incessants de Bruce. Je n' ai envie de rien. J' ai juste envoyé un texto à Taylor lui disant que je suis bien rentrée et que je refuse le projet en lui précisant que je l' appellerais demain pour lui expliquer mon choix. Evidemment, chose que je n' aurai pas dû faire parce qu' automatiquement il me rappelle dans la seconde où il a eu mon SMS. J' essaie de prendre une voix normale quand je décroche mais celle-ci est enraillée.

-Salut, dis-je d' une toute petite voix.

-... (Kris? Ça va pas? Qu' est-ce qu' il y a?)

-Rob est rentré, dis-je sans conviction.

-... (Il a vu les photos c' est ça?)

-Oui.

-... (Je suis désolé pour ça. Vous vous êtes disputés à cause de ça, n' est-ce pas?)

-C' est bon tu n' y es pour rien! Oui, on s' est engueulé à ce sujet. Mais ne t' inquiète pas, il n' y a pas que ça.

-... (Il t' a fait du mal? Parce que je te préviens je prend l' avion direct et je lui casse la tête s' il t' a touché!)

-Non. Il n' a rien fait. C' est bon, Tay. J' suis juste ébranlée par la dispute mais ça va, ne te fait pas de soucis, demain tout sera rentré dans l' ordre.

J' essaie de le rassurer comme je peux parce que le connaissant, oui effectivement il est capable de débouler ici et de faire sa fête à Rob. Je reprend t' en bien que mal le dessus pour ne pas l' inquiéter davantage.

-Ecoute, ça va aller. Je vais me reposer et je te promet de te rappeler si ça va pas, d' accord?

Il hésite un moment.

-... (Ok. Mais rappelle-moi, hein? Sûr de sûr? Et ne me dit pas non encore pour le film, s' il te plait! Ne prend pas la décision alors que tu te disputes avec lui!)

-Je te rappelle c' est d' accord. Pour le reste on verra.

-... (ça marche! Repose-toi bien. Je t' embrasse ma «princesse»)

-Je t' embrasse aussi.

Je raccroche et mes larmes roulent à nouveau de plus belle sur mes joues. Là, j' ai besoin des bras rassurants de mon meilleur ami et il est à l' autre bout du pays. Ce même ami que mon propre compagnon considère comme mon amant, comme son rival. Chose complètement dingue. Je ne veux pas qu' il me force à choisir, j' ai trop peur de ma réaction...

Je me suis endormie très tôt dans la soirée et réveillée très tard dans la nuit à cause de Rob. Il est rentré saoul et ses jurons lâchés après les meubles dans lesquels il se cogne n' ont rien arrangé à mon sommeil. Il vient s' écrouler sur le lit comme une grosse merde, je soupire malheureusement il m' entend. Il se retourne alors et m' attrape dans ses bras et me souffle son haleine de cowboy et de senteur d' alcool en tout genre sur le nez. J' ai envie de vomir.

-Kris, pardonne-moi, mon amour, dit-il en bégayant.

Je ne dis rien.

-Je t' en supplie, Chérie, je m' en veux de t' avoir dit tout ça!

Les larmes remontent à nouveau et manque d' envahir mes yeux.

-Kris, je t' aime, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Ce coup-ci mes yeux inondés laissent s' échapper la rivière. Je sanglote alors que mon dos est contre lui. Il sent les spasmes de mon corps liés une nouvelle fois aux Chutes du Niagara.

-Mon amour, pardon...

Il caresse maladroitement ma hanche puis mon bras nu et enfin mon visage. Je tourne celui-ci vers lui et plante mon regard dans le sien cherchant à trouver pourquoi il est si amer et pourquoi il est si en colère ces derniers temps. Mais je ne vois rien que des yeux imbibés d' alcool et un air malheureux indéchiffrable c' est ça qui me fait fléchir. Je me retourne doucement et il effleure en tremblant mes lèvres de ses doigts. Dois-je lui laisser une chance? Je n' ai pas le droit de l' abandonner, pas le droit après tout ce qu' on a vécu. Je ferme les yeux lorsque je vois son visage descendre vers le mien. Je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, une larme roule au même moment au coin de mon oeil et mouille ma tempe et mon oreille. Malgré qu' il ait bu, il sait très bien ce qu' il fait lorsqu' il demande le passage de sa langue dans ma bouche. Je lui accorde même si j' ai de la réticence. Je ne veux plus envenimer les choses pour aujourd' hui ça fait trop mal. Je le laisse explorer et jouer avec ma langue alors qu' il tente de me caresser en se faufilant sous les draps avec sa main mais je suis entortillée dans ceux-ci. Je l' aide un peu en me libérant des draps. Je me retourne complètement ensuite. Il presse déjà ma poitrine dans ses grandes mains alors qu' il m' embrasse tendrement comme si j' étais une petite chose fragile-ce que je suis en ce moment-Je me laisse envahir par le désir quand son corps finit par rejoindre le mien et qu' il me colle contre son érection. Il enlève délicatement mon débardeur et ensuite mon short de nuit. Je suis nue alors qu' il est encore habillé. Je l' aide à enlever ses vêtements. Une fois nu lui aussi, il me fait l' amour comme si c' était la première fois en me susurrant mille excuses à mon oreille.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va-t-il durer jusqu' à la prochaine crise mais j' espère au fond de moi que ce sera l' unique même si je sais que nos problèmes ne se résoudront pas sur l' oreiller et même si je sais que nous avons encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour nous en sortir. Malgré tout, je sens que quelque chose est cassé au fond de mon âme, je ne pourrais jamais oublier ces mots si percutants mais tellement injustes qu' il a eu envers Taylor et moi. Je ne lui permettrais jamais d' insulter les êtres qui comptent le plus à mes yeux et je ne lui permettrais jamais de me séparer de Taylor. J' ai besoin de Taylor, je ne sais pas vraiment et réellement pourquoi mais j' ai besoin qu' il soit dans ma vie. J' ai menti à Rob ce soir à propos de ma rencontre avec Tay et je l' ai fait en tout état de cause et je recommencerais si c' est nécessaire mais dans le fond de ma tête une petite alarme lancinante hurle que je fais n' importe quoi et hurle que je le fais pour une raison tout autre que pour protéger mon couple.

Je me retourne dans le lit pour essayer de me rendormir un peu alors que Rob ronfle en conséquence de son corps noyé dans l' alcool. Je n' arrive pas à fermer l' oeil alors pour ne plus être à la merci des ombres malfaisantes qui essayent d' envahir mon âme, je pense au sourire de mon meilleur ami qui me réchauffe aussitôt le coeur... et je plonge dans mes rêves doux et plein de chaleur humaine... celle qu' _il_ dégage...

* * *

L' ire de monsieur jamais content vous plait-elle? Que va-t-il se passer pour Kris, Rob and Tay? Bah vous le saurez prochainement! Hi hi hi hi hi... :p


	5. Chapter 4 Amours et désenchantements

**Oh Gosh! Ils ont tout changé sur ce truc et j' ai mis un temps fou à tout repérer! Du coup ben j' vais recommencer la manip! LOL!^^**

**Bon et bien voici le chapitre 4... j' suis sûre que vous l' avez pas mal attendu? :D Ben, j' voulais pas poster pendant les vacances!^^**

**Merci encore pour vos super reviewes... j' adore et je suis contente qu' une fic Taysten vous plaise! Oui c' est vrai ça change un peu! Sauf que je me suis demandée au final si c' était pas moi qui avait porté la poisse à Robsten... Paix à leur âme... =)**

**Sur ce bonne lecture...**

**PS: j' suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster régulièrement, je retravaille et à temps complet donc ça va être dur de respecter les temps alors m' en veuillez pas, je ferais le maximum pour vous satisfaire mais en n' oubliant pas la qualité de mes écrits! Voilà donc pour information! **

**Allez! J' vous laisse au texte... **

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Amours et désenchantements **

**POV ALIKI**

Après avoir consulté mon script, je me rend compte que si je choisis une scène émotive, je risque de trop dévoiler mon histoire. Alors je réfléchis plutôt à prendre mes personnages et à les faire jouer un morceau que j' aurai écrit spécialement sans toutefois sortir de l' histoire. Je me met de suite à écrire ce bout de scène. Quelques minutes plus tard voici ce que ça donne.

**Extrait de script pour la présentation vidéo de Taylor et Kristen**

(à filmer et à jouer en base de trailer)

Lieu dans le scénario: moment où les deux personnages sont séparés après une dispute. Molly (Kristen) revient pour s' excuser et parler avec Nick (Taylor). La scène se passe dans leur appartement.

_Molly arrive le matin à l' appartement. Il n' a pas dormi de la nuit et est appuyé (coudes sur le comptoir) sur le bar de la kitchenette. Elle arrive presque sans faire de bruit mais il sait qu' elle est là..._

«Nick:

-Tu es revenue?! Pourquoi? Tu trouves qu' on s' est pas assez déchirés comme ça?!

Molly:

-Oui, je suis là... si, je trouve qu' on s' est fait assez de mal comme ça... et parce que je n' ai pas cessé de penser à toi pendant tout ce temps qu' on a été séparé et cette nuit encore pire après notre dispute... Tu me manques Nick...

Il soupire et se retourne face à elle. Il a les yeux cernés presque bleus comme s' il avait reçu un coup de poing dans chaque oeil.

Nick:

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié!

Molly:

-Je sais et ce n' est pas pour ça que je suis revenue. Je t' aime Nick.

Il la regarde avec les yeux brillants d' émotion et ne dit rien pendant un long moment où il l' observe avec beaucoup d' amour mais où on sent qu' il cherche à trouver le chemin de la vérité dans ses yeux.

Nick:

-ça va être dur, tu sais?!

Molly:

-Je suis prête à me battre... pour Toi et si tu acceptes mon aide...

Nick:

-Tu es sûre que c' est ce que tu veux? Tu peux encore renoncer, tu sais, il n' est pas trop tard?! Je m' en remettrais... tôt ou tard! Et je veux bien une aide mais pas comme ça...

Molly:

-Je t' aime de trop déjà Nick et je ne peux plus me passer de toi et je t' aiderais de toutes les façons qui puissent exister alors accepte-le.

Molly est déterminée.

Nick:

-Tu vas souffrir, tu le sais?

Elle se rapproche de Nick.

Molly:

-Je souffrirais quand même sans toi et je préfère qu' on souffre tous les deux ensemble plutôt que chacun dans notre coin.

Nick:

-Tu me manques, Molly... Dès que tu n' es plus avec moi dans la pièce que tu pars travailler, tu me manques... Je suis vide sans toi. Depuis notre séparation, je vis un Enfer au quotidien...

Elle est devant lui et pose sa main sur sa joue. Il ferme les yeux pour apprécier le contact de la chaleur de sa main. Il est en manque d' elle.

Molly:

-Moi aussi... je vis un Enfer loin de Toi...

Il lui attrape doucement et nerveusement la hanche et l' attire contre lui. Son odeur et son corps lui ont tellement manqué. Elle se laisse glisser et son corps se cale contre le sien enfin il la serre dans ses bras. Enfin, il s' abandonne en l' agrippant de toutes ses forces et il se met à sangloter. Elle le caresse et le cajole.

Molly:

-Chuuut... Je te promet qu' on va s' en sortir tous les deux.

Nick (en pleurant):

-Je t' aime... Je suis si fatigué...

Molly:

-Je sais... Je t' aime tellement fort aussi... Je suis là maintenant...»

Molly recule légèrement son visage et prend celui de son compagnon entre ses mains douces et chaudes et elle embrasse partout le visage de Nick mêlant ses baisers aux larmes de celui-ci. Ils finissent par s' embrasser d' abord doucement, hésitant chacun et bientôt le manque de l' autre reprend le dessus et leur baiser devient un brasier...

Voilà je pense que mon bout d' essai n' est pas mal choisi. Je l' imprime en cinq exemplaires et je l' enregistre dans mon dossier «premier film». Je suis très excitée et je met trois des exemplaires dans trois enveloppes différentes. Une que j' adresse à Daniel Lautner. La deuxième à Taylor et la troisième à Kristen chez elle à New York. J' y rajoute un message.

**Bonjour chacun d' entre vous,**

**Une idée a germé dans ma tête ces temps-ci et je voudrais avec l' accord de chacun passer un bout d' essai caméra et texte avec les deux futurs acteurs principaux. Voici un morceau de scène choisie par mes soins. Si cela vous est possible de l' apprendre et de me donner une date pour pouvoir faire cet essai, ce serait aimable de votre part. Mes coordonnées n' ont pas changé depuis la dernière fois merci de m' avertir pour que je puisse m' organiser tout comme vous. **

**Je suis à votre disposition pour d' éventuelles questions. **

**Bien à vous.**

**Aliki.**

Plus qu' à les poster. Il ne me reste plus qu' à prévenir par téléphone Daniel et j' espère qu' il ne trouvera pas cette idée farfelue. Je compose le numéro mais me ravise, il est une heure du matin... Tant pis, ça attendra demain matin. Je suis trop énervée pour dormir alors je me remet au travail. Heureusement que je n' ai pas de vie de famille, ni un mec dans mes pattes parce que je ne pourrais pas me consacrer entièrement à ce que j' aime faire en ce moment: créer.

Ala première heure le lendemain, je téléphone à la prod. Daniel prend mon appel transféré par son assistante de direction.

-Bonjour Daniel. Je ne vous dérange pas?

-... (Bonjour Aliki. Que vous arrive-t-il?)

-Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je voulais juste voir avec vous pour une idée que j' ai eu et j' ai besoin de votre approbation.

-... (dîtes toujours, je vous écoute.)

-Je pense qu' on devrait tourner une sorte de trailer pour avoir de quoi déjà travailler, une idée de l' environnement, du jeu des caméras et de celui de nos deux héros. Qu' en pensez-vous?

Il semble réfléchir parce qu' il ne me répond pas de suite. J' angoisse un peu. Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas?

-... (C' est une très bonne idée et ça rejoint ce dont j' étais entrain de m' occuper: le site internet et la page du film sur les réseaux sociaux! C' est même une excellente idée! On va faire d' une pierre deux coups!)

Il a l' air enjoué et satisfait.

-C' est parfait alors?!

-... (Une fois que la vidéo sera faîte, on pourra la diffuser sur le site du film. C' est génial. Les gens auront de quoi avoir un aperçu. Mais attention ne dévoilez pas trop le film!)

-Non, non, justement, j' ai prévu un morceau neutre mais émouvant. Je vous le fait parvenir.

-...(Envoyez-le par mail!)

Ah mince! J' y avais pas pensé! J' suis vraiment arriérée en terme de technologie sauf évidemment dans le domaine des caméras et autres appareils photos!

-Ah, oui, bonne idée! Je l' envoie à votre fils aussi. Kristen, je n' ai pas son adresse mail!

-... (Mettez un message à mon fils, il vous le donnera)

-Ok, c' est parfait pour moi, je vous envoie ça de suite.

-... (Pas de problème, je vous fais confiance! Bonne journée, Aliki!)

-Bonne journée, Daniel.

Je raccroche et allume directement mon ordinateur. Je réécris le message que je devais leur joindre en précisant à Taylor de me répondre assez rapidement en m' envoyant également l' adresse mail de Kristen. J' envois mon message. Pas moins de dix minutes plus tard, je reçois une réponse de Taylor qui me dit qu' il a bien reçu le contenu de mon courrier et me donne par la même le mail de Kristen. Je fais alors d' une pierre deux coups et je renvois illico le texte à celle-ci.

**POV KRISTEN**

Rob est reparti. La gueule dans le cul mais il a reprit la direction de son tournage. Et moi, je ne suis pas en forme. Notre horrible dispute me hante. Jamais il n' avait été aussi loin dans ses paroles. Il m' accuse de choses qui n' existe pas et doute de moi, de ma loyauté. J' ai vraiment pris un coup au moral, et un coup au coeur. Je ne sais pas si j' arriverais à lui pardonner. A oublier c' est encore moins certain.

J' ai reçu un mail de Aliki. Elle voudrait faire un essai de tournage. Je lis le bout de script qu' elle a choisi. J' aime beaucoup ce moment dans l' histoire. Elle l' a retravaillé de façon à ce que celle-ci ne soit pas dévoilée et c' est très bien fait. Je ne sais pas si je vais faire ce bout d' essai, après ma mésaventure avec Rob, je ne veux plus envenimer les choses. Et même si c' est pour Tay, j' ai des problèmes assez conséquents à résoudre pour le moment. Je vais laisser passer le week-end, Rob doit rentrer. Et je me déciderais après. Je vais inviter nos amis à la maison si c' est possible avec leur emploi du temps, cela nous fera du bien. Je renvois donc un message à Aliki pour lui dire que je ne serais pas disponible cette semaine mais peut être la suivante et que je lui reconfirmerais tout ça. J' enverrais aussi un message à Taylor déjà pour lui dire que je vais bien du moins en surface et que je le contacterais pour s' entendre sur une éventualité venue à LA pour l' essai avec lui. J' espère qu' il ne va pas m' en vouloir mais j' ai besoin d' encore un peu de temps pour prendre ma décision. Je sais que je tourne autour du pot, je sais que je tergiverse beaucoup en ce moment mais c' est la vie de mon couple qui est prioritaire en ce moment.

**POV TAYLOR**

Aliki m' a envoyé un bout d' essai et j' ai hâte de le concrétiser à l' écran. Il est superbe ce morceau, à la fois très émouvant et à la fois si dur. Va falloir être à la hauteur et pas que moi mais tous les deux... Kris et moi.

Je suis à l' entraînement avec Sara. Je ne suis pas forcément concentré et je suis comme inexistant puisqu' elle fait la conversation toute seule. Je l' entend vaguement et cyniquement faire les questions et les réponses en utilisant mon prénom. Elle finit par se poster devant moi et mimer deux marionnettes avec ses mains. L' une c' est elle, l' autre apparemment c' est moi... et elle les fait converser. Quand je réagis, j' éclate de rire. La pauvre, elle doit parfois se dire que je suis un goujat. Elle passe ses quelques heures de libre avec moi et au lieu de m' occuper d' elle, je pense à une autre fille! Alors oui, je suis bien un abruti!

-Pardonne-moi de ne pas être présent mentalement aujourd' hui, lui dis-je.

-Qu' est-ce qui te préoccupe pour que tu me laisses tomber ainsi alors qu' on s' entraine? Et je te signale que tu m' as fait mal tout à l' heure. Comme si tu étais énervé ou en colère après quelque chose!

Sara décidément me connait très bien. Elle s' est rendue compte que je n' étais pas dans mon assiette. Je lui souris en guise de réponse.

-C' est à propos de Kris et des photos? Insiste-t-elle.

Bingo! Elle fait mouche à chaque fois. Voilà pourquoi des fois il est préférable que je l' évite pour un certain sujet ennuyeux et épineux quand celui-ci remonte à la surface et me trouble comme la semaine dernière. Je ne répond toujours pas, ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer ce que je ressens. Parce que je ne le sais pas moi-même!

-Des ennuis avec l' autre femme de ta vie?

Je la toise un coup. Elle comprend de suite qu' elle a été trop loin mais ce coup-ci elle ne lâche pas mon regard et insiste même durement. Je suis vexé et un brin en colère et je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi alors je lui répond un peu acide.

-Qui est la première?

Elle sourit pensant certainement que je parle d' elle mais elle risque d' être déçue!

-Tu le sais très bien!

-Oui. Ma mère!

Elle perd son sourire ne s' attendant pas à ce que je sois aussi mesquin et elle comprend que je suis vraiment irrité.

-C' est ça, dit-elle d' un geste de la main.

Elle fronce les sourcils. Je lui ai fait mal et je m' en veux d' office. Je soupire un grand coup et me laisse tomber sur le tatami. Allongé sur le dos et regardant le plafond. Je ne dis toujours rien cherchant comment me faire pardonner aux yeux de mon amie mais aussi aux yeux de celle qui m' a toujours aimé tel que je suis.

-Excuse-moi... je suis injuste envers toi. Et d' une je t' ignore depuis une heure de temps, je te fais mal parce que je suis ailleurs et de deux, je te remballe alors que tu cherches à me soulager de ma conscience complètement à la ramasse aujourd' hui...

Elle ne dit rien et attend que je finisse mon laïus supplicateur.

-... et c' est toi, la première femme de ma vie, dis-je en soufflant.

Sans la regarder, je sais qu' elle sourit. Elle se laisse elle aussi tomber à mes côtés regardant aussi le plafond comme quand on était gosse.

-C' est Kristen qui t' inquiète c' est ça? Me demande-t-elle.

-Pour rien te cacher, carrément! Je me fais un soucis monstre pour elle, tu peux pas imaginer dans quel état elle est en ce moment. Ce crétin de Pattinson lui en fait baver comme jamais ces derniers temps, tellement, que je contiens ma rage pour ne pas aller le trouver et lui casser la figure. Je supporte pas ce qu' il lui fait endurer et je supporte pas de la voir comme ça.

J' enrage rien que d' en parler, j' ai les poings tellement serrés quand j' en parle que mes jointures blanchissent. Sara me prend la main et me force à l' ouvrir pour me la prendre afin de me calmer les nerfs. Elle seule arrive à faire ça et elle sait toujours comment s' y prendre.

-Laisse-là se débrouiller! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Taylor, me suggère Sara.

-C' est mon amie! Dis-je indigné. Au même titre que toi, elle mérite que je la protège et que je l' aide.

-Tu es trop concerné!

-Je réagirais pareil si Mike te faisait du mal! Et là, je suis pas concerné non plus?! Lui dis-je un peu hargneusement.

-Non, Taylor, tu n' aurais pas à en être! C' est sa vie, tout comme moi la mienne. Et tu n' a pas le droit de t' en mêler! Ni pour elle, ni pour moi. Tu dois savoir où sont tes limites et tu dois être là pour nous réconforter pas pour jouer les héros, ni même les Preux Chevaliers qui sauvent la Princesse d' un monstre! Même si te voir faire ça est tellement sexy... rajoute-t-elle ironiquement pour détendre l' atmosphère.

-Mais...

-Mais quoi, Taylor?

Je soupire. Les arguments de Sara sont justifiés. C' est vrai ce qu' elle dit ce ne sont pas mes oignons que ce soit pour elle ou pour Kris, je n' ai pas à intervenir. Mais j' avoue que j' ai du mal à le supporter. Si je ne peux pas les protéger alors à quoi je vais servir? A ramasser les morceaux quand elles seront à terre?! Et je le supporterais encore moins. Je soupire encore et toujours cherchant des arguments pour contrer ceux de Sara mais c' est dur...

-Je sais que tu as raison mais tu ne pourras jamais m' empêcher de vous protéger. Si je vous perdais l' une comme l' autre, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais... je le supporterais pas Sara...

Ma gorge se noue devant cet avoeu. Je crois que je ne lui ais jamais dit une chose pareille.

Elle sourit. Sans la regarder, encore une fois, je le sais.

-Je sais Taylor... Pour moi, j' arrive encore à le comprendre vue notre relation mais il y a un truc qui m' échappe! Pourquoi Kristen Stewart? Ne me répond pas parce que vous êtes amis et bla bla bla...

Je suis troublé par sa question. Je pensais que c' était clair mais à priori pas pour tout le monde. Et je crois que moi-même je ne le sais pas. Pourquoi est-ce aussi fort? Pourquoi mon amitié pour Kris est-elle de la même envergure que celle que je porte à Sara? Je n' ai pas la réponse.

-Je sais pas... C' est compliqué...

Sara se tourne sur le côté, pose son coude à terre et soutient sa tête avec sa main et je sens son regard me scruter.

-Taylor Daniel Lautner! M' avez-vous cacher quelque chose d' essentiel dans votre relation avec Kristen Stewart?

Je ne répond pas parce que les images qui remontent après tant d' années refont surface et m' assaillent comme des piqûres de guêpes.

-Est-ce qu' il s' est passé quelque chose avec elle dont tu ne m' ais jamais parlé?

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, elle m' a percé à jour. C' est à peu près le seul truc que je ne lui ais pas raconté. Certainement, d' ailleurs pour ne pas lui faire de mal. A l' époque, on venait à peine de se séparer et quand elle venait sur le tournage de Twi, elle regardait d' un mauvais oeil mon rapprochement avec Kris. Donc je m' étais tu. Je me sens bête de lui avoir cacher pendant toutes ces années.

-Je sais que votre relation est particulière, Taylor! Et je t' avoue que je me suis toujours posée la question de savoir s' il ne s' était pas passé quelque chose entre vous. Je te connais, Taylor et si je ne t' en ai jamais parlé c' est parce que j' attendais que tu m' en parles mais tu ne l' as jamais fait, dit-elle un peu dépitée.

-Je m' en excuse, Sara... je suis désolé...

Je respire un grand coup avant de me lancer dans ce que je vais lui avouer.

-Oui, il s' est passé un truc entre elle et moi mais ça n' a plus vraiment d' importance, c' était il y a longtemps et elle s' est rétractée tout de suite après.

-Que s' est-il passé? Explique-moi ça pourrait t' aider à mettre un nom sur ce que tu ressens.

-On s' est simplement embrassés. Mais on était super jeune surtout moi en fait et c' était lors d' une répétition. On s' est laissé aller, du coup, on ne savait plus très bien si c' était parce qu' on était vraiment rentré dans la peau de nos personnages ou si c' était parce qu' on en avait eu envie tous les deux. Mais ça remonte à dix ans, Sara et elle m' a rabroué directement derrière puis elle est sortie avec Rob tout de suite après. C' était une erreur et je l' ai bien compris.

Elle ne dit rien, encaissant le coup probablement.

-Pardonne-moi de te l' avoir cacher pendant autant de temps.

-Ne t' excuse pas Taylor. Tu n' as rien fait de mal et tu ne me dois rien.

-Si, je me devais d' être honnête envers toi et là je l' ai pas été.

-Vue les circonstances, je comprend tout à fait. On venait de se séparer et tu ne voulais pas me blesser.

-Oui...

-Mais maintenant, je comprend mieux ton attachement à elle. Tu es droit et quand tu aimes c' est pour de vrai, Taylor. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir, dit-elle en rosissant. Répond à une dernière question, s' il te plait.

J' acquiesce d' un coup de tête.

-Est-ce que tu étais ou es-tu toujours amoureux d' elle?

Je suis resté complètement scotché devant sa question. Que lui prend-il de me demander ça?

-Je ne cache pas qu' elle m' a attiré au premier regard et que j' ai eu un petit béguin pour elle mais non je ne suis pas amoureux d' elle, lui répondis-je en détournant mon regard de mon amie.

Elle me sonde à l' instant même. Je suis presque gêné qu' elle me lise comme ça.

-Hum... s' exclame-t-elle.

-Quoi? Tu ne me crois pas?

-Je sais pas. Il y a un truc qui cloche dans ta façon d' être avec elle. C' est pour ça que je l' ai appelé «l' autre femme de ta vie»!

-Tu crois que... Non, non, non, non, Sara, tu te trompes... je n' éprouve rien pour elle qu' une énorme amitié!

Je me relève passablement énervé par son insistance et son harcèlement à voir un truc tordu là où il n' y en a pas.

-Alors pourquoi tu t' énerves si fort parce que ça ne va pas entre elle et son boy-friend?

Je dois encore me justifier à ce sujet.

-Parce qu' on nous a proposé un film où nous devons tourner un couple et qu' elle veut le refuser à cause de l' idiotie de son «boy-friend» comme tu l' appelles! Et moi je veux rejouer avec elle, j' en ai envie, j' adore tourner avec elle! Et à cause de son... _Je passe..._ elle hésite et m' a même envoyé un texto ce matin qu' elle voulait refuser le rôle parce qu' il ne me supporte pas! Alors j' ai de quoi m' énerver après lui, non?! _Je m' énerve bien plus qu' il ne le faut encore une fois._

Ce mec me hérisse les poils et à le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds!

-C' est une bonne raison mais je sais que ce n' est pas la seule mais je n' insisterais pas aujourd' hui, tu le prends mal.

-Je ne le prend pas mal mais bon sang, Sara, entre-toi ça dans la tête, je ne suis pas amoureux d' elle! Pas comme pour Toi! _Je hurle._

Elle me regarde dubitative et moi je ne sais plus où j' en suis.

-Et merde!

J' envoie un énorme coup de poing dans l' un des sacs de sable d' entraînement qui se met à tanguer fortement. Je pars à la douche décontenancé, perdu, vexé, et tous les adjectifs similaires. Qu' est-ce que j' ai dit? Comment va-t-elle l' interpréter? Comment vais-je faire pour rattraper ça? Tant de questions et encore sans réponses! Tout ça me prend la tête. Pourquoi c' est si compliqué pour moi en ce moment? Je devrais m' en foutre à l' heure qu' il est mais je ne peux pas! Je repense à ce que m' a dit Sara quelques minutes plutôt «les deux femmes de ta vie» et je ne cesse de me demander pourquoi croit-elle ça? Et dur comme fer, en plus!

Quand je suis sorti de la douche et du gymnase, je me suis aperçu que Sara était partie. Et re merde! Mike va m' étriper si jamais elle rentre blessée même moralement. Il m' a accepté sans jamais rien dire dans leur vie parce qu' il sait que Sara ne pourra jamais tirer un trait définitif sur moi-et moi sur elle-alors si je lui fais moi-même du mal maintenant, je me dirige droit vers des ennuis que je n' ai pas envie d' avoir à gérer en plus. Il faut que je parle à Sara et dans les plus brefs délais.

**POV KRISTEN**

Rob rentre vendredi dans la nuit. J' appréhende mais me dis que de passer la soirée avec nos amis, ça devrait le détendre et lui faire oublier ce mauvais début de semaine. J' ai appelé Tom son meilleur ami et ça tombe bien, il n' est pas en tournage en ce moment mais sa femme, si. Je lui ai demandé de faire gardé leur enfant parce que je prévois une bonne soirée en perspective. J' ai invité d' autres amis qui pour une fois ont tous répondu à l' appel. Je pense qu' ils se sont aussi rendus compte que Rob n' est pas en grande forme ces derniers temps.

Le jour «J» arrive. Rob est rentré cette nuit, je l' ai vaguement entendu mais il n' a pas fait de bruit pour ne pas me réveiller. Pourtant au matin, il est à côté de moi et ronfle fort. Une odeur d' alcool frelatée se dégage de son corps. Il a bu ou quoi? Et quand? Comment? Je le laisse dormir, il en a besoin et je ne lui parlerais pas de ça aujourd' hui mais je tâcherais de le faire avant qu' il ne reparte.

La soirée débute super bien. Rob est content et on en oublie notre dispute de début de semaine. Il est là à me câliner et est particulièrement attentif. Nous sortons du restaurant. Je propose à tout le monde d' aller dans une boîte, plutôt un bar de nuit jazzy. Je sais que Rob aime beaucoup ce genre d' endroit et Tom, son ami aussi. Rob disparaît un moment dans la soirée, je suppose qu' il est aux toilettes. Il est un peu long et après m' être excusée auprès de nos amis, je pars à sa recherche. J' arrive devant les wc pour hommes mais n' ose rentrer. Pleins de mecs en sortent. Bref! J' appelle après avoir taper un grand coup sur la porte et personne ne me répond. Je respire et entre. J' ai le droit à des regards, curieux, vicieux et même à des «viens par ici, cocotte!», ça sent fortement l' urine et je fronce le nez et les sourcils. J' appelle une nouvelle fois mon compagnon qui me répond derrière une porte un «c' est bon, j' arrive!». Il a une drôle de voix mais je lui confirme que je l' attend devant la porte des toilettes. Il en ressort moins d' une minute après que j' en sois sortie moi-même. Son visage est... je n' arrive pas à le déchiffrer mais ses pupilles sont dilatées il me semblerait. Nous avançons dans la foule et une fois rejoint les autres à notre table, je lui demande discrètement.

-T' as pris quoi là?

-De quoi tu me parles? a-t-il du mal à me répondre.

-De la substance que t' as pris! T' as les yeux vitreux et les pupilles dilatées!

-J' ai rien pris, dit-il en riant déjà à moitié.

-Ouais, c' est ça, mon cul!

Il rit comme un imbécile, il est déjà entrain de planer à moitié.

-Ton cul? Quoi, Chérie? Qu 'est-ce qu' il a ton cul? Rigole-t-il qu' en même temps il prend un air sarcastique.

Il recommence à être cynique. Je sens que ça va déraper mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Un rien risque de lui faire péter les plombs et je bouillonne intérieurement. Pour le moment personne n' a fait attention à notre conversation. Je décide qu' il est temps pour nous de partir avant que cela ne dégénère.

-Viens. On rentre, lui dis-je en le tenant par la main alors que je me suis levée pour partir.

-Ah, non! Rentre toute seule si tu veux mais moi je reste. Je m' amuse, dit-il hilare.

-S' il te plait Rob, ne fais pas d' histoire, lui dis-je à l' oreille.

-D' histoire à propos de quoi? Dit-il un peu plus fort.

Heureusement, le groupe de ce soir s' est remis à jouer et seul Tom à côté de nous, nous entend.

-Qu' est-ce qui se passe, Kris? Un problème? Me demande Tom.

Je me rapproche de lui afin de lui parler à l' oreille. Je l' attrape par l' épaule.

-Je crois que Rob est défoncé, lui dis-je.

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Nos visages sont proches parce que nous nous parlons de près afin de couvrir la musique. Et là, c' est la catastrophe! Rob se lève en hurlant.

-Toi aussi, tu te la tapes? Vocifère-t-il à l' encontre de son meilleur ami.

Il veut pour lui mettre une droite mais perd l' équilibre, il n' en est que plus vexé alors que les autres, Tom et moi nous le regardons dubitatifs. Il se relève et recommence à agresser Tom puis s' en prend à tout le monde.

-Tu te fais ma nana, faux frère? Hurle-t-il. Vous êtes combien à vous la taper, hein? Parce que je dois être le seul à pas le faire.

Je suis rouge de honte. Et Tom essaie de le calmer mais il le repousse méchamment.

Il s' adresse ensuite à moi alors que j' ai des noeuds qui obstruent ma gorge. Je voudrais que tout ça s' arrête et partir, j' ai honte.

-Joli tableau de chasse, Kris! Dis-moi c' est qui qui baise le mieux? Taylor, Monsieur parfait? Tom, mon meilleur ami? Ou bien lui? Ou lui, tiens? Il désigne des mecs inconnus dans le bar.

Tout le monde à les yeux rivés sur moi, je ne sais plus où me mettre, la rage me vient et je lui décroche un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui le fait se rassoir sur la banquette derrière lui, là où nous étions installés quelques minutes plus tôt. Je prend mes affaires et je me casse. Arrivée dehors j' éclate en sanglots. J' essaie de prendre une cigarette dans mon paquet mais j' en casse trois d' affilée tellement je tremble de nervosité, de tout en fait. Je balance mon paquet contre le mur quand la quatrième s' explose dans ma main. Tom est sorti et vient à ma rencontre. Il m' allume une clope qu' il me tend, je la prend dans ma main tremblante.

-C' est quoi ces conneries, Kris?

-Demande le à ton meilleur ami quand il ne sera plus sous l' emprise de la drogue! Dis-je en colère et en reniflant.

-Qu' est-ce qui se passe?

-Il vient de m' humilier en public! Je crois qu' on a des problèmes et apparemment pas qu' un seul! Il m' accuse d' avoir diverses aventures, Tom. Et c' est faux, évidemment.

-Oui, je sais bien. Mais de là à m' accuser moi, me dit-il.

-Je sais. Mais je crois qu' il est devenu complètement paranoïaque, Tom. Il faut qu' on l' aide mais toute seule je n' y arriverais pas.

-Envoie-le en désintox.

-Il est en tournage en ce moment, je peux pas. Et tu sais qu' il doit être d' accord aussi sinon ça sert à rien. Et je doute que là, il le veuille, vois-tu! Putain de merde! J' vais péter un câble aussi moi si ça continue. Et dans trois semaines, je repars sur les plateaux!

-J' suis tranquille pour quelques mois, j' vais voir pour l' aider et prendre le relais quand tu ne seras pas présente, ok?

-Oui, merci Tom.

Je le remercie et le prend dans mes bras sans penser à mal mais Rob sort à ce moment là.

-Ben , j' avais raison, à ce qu' on dirait, rit-il sarcastique. Mister Perfect n' assure pas au lit que t' en prends un autre?

J' ai envie de le fracasser de parler de Taylor comme ça mais si je répond, il va croire que c' est vrai. Je le laisse passer pour un crétin mais j' en ai mal au coeur. Une énorme envie de vomir me prend l' estomac et je dois courir pour gerber dans le caniveau. Super!

-C' est bon mec, arrête de t' en prendre à elle. Il ne se passe rien, triple idiot. J' suis marié avec un gosse!

-L' un n' empêche pas l' autre! Rétorque-t-il à son meilleur ami.

-Viens, je te ramène à la maison, lui dit Tom.

-Vous faîtes chier, j' ai pas envie.

-Oui mais ça te ferait du bien, allez viens!

-Allez tous vous faire foutre, je reste ici.

Il rentre dans le bar.

-Ecoute, rentre, Kris! Je vais m' en occuper. Ne t' inquiète pas s' il rentre que demain dans la journée, je le garde avec moi.

-Je suis désolée, dis-je. Merci. _Je rajoute en l' embrassant sur la joue._

-Je t' appelle un taxi et j' attend avec toi.

Je secoue la tête tellement je suis fatiguée tout à coup. L' adrénaline est redescendue et m' a mis k.o.

Le taxi arrive, je grimpe dedans et remercie encore une fois Tom. Je suis encore choquée de l' attitude de mon compagnon. Je n' en reviens toujours pas de ce qu' il a osé faire. Et maintenant me voilà face à un problème de drogue et probablement d' alcool. En général, les deux vont ensemble. Qu' est-ce que je vais faire? Je veux bien l' aider à condition qu' il le veuille et à condition qu' il reconnaisse ses fautes. Tout ça ne m' enchante guère, il ne manquait plus que ça et le tableau est parfait et avec un peu de chance, on a été shooté pendant l' esclandre de Rob! Les tabloïds vont se régaler. Et le week-end n' est pas encore fini...

**POV TAYLOR**

J' ai réussi à avoir Sara au téléphone. Elle a l' air en colère contre moi ce que je peux comprendre. La phrase que je lui ais balancé veut tout dire et rien à la fois, tout dépend de comment on le prend. Je ne sais pas ce qu' elle croit mais mon Dieu que je suis un abruti! De première catégorie! J' ai rendez-vous dans moins d' une heure avec elle à mon appartement. Je tourne en rond passablement nerveux quant à la discussion qui va se jouer ici. Je me ronge les ongles comme à chaque fois que je stresse. Les arts martiaux m' ont appris la maîtrise de soi mais pas la maîtrise de la nervosité!

Une demi heure plus tard, j' entend sonner à l' interphone. Elle est en avance et n' a pas utilisé sa clé, ça me perturbe encore plus. J' appuie sur le bouton du déclenchement de la porte. J' ouvre celle de mon appartement et laisse un interstice. Je repars dans mon salon. Elle trouvera le chemin. J' entend frapper un coup sec et je perçois les pas feutrés sur ma moquette épaisse. Ce n' est pas son pas. Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec Mike. Je blêmis.

-J' en ai pour cinq minutes. Elle ne sait pas que je suis là. Je serais reparti avant qu' elle n' arrive ne t' inquiète pas.

J' ai effectivement eu le reflex de regarder derrière lui pour voir si Sara était avec lui.

-Pourquoi es-tu là? Dis-je plus par habitude que par réelle volonté de le savoir.

De toute façon, je me doute du contenu de sa visite. Elle n' est pas anodine avec ce qu' il s' est passé cette semaine.

-Sara est mal depuis quelques jours et je sais que c' est à cause de toi. Elle ne m' a rien dit mais j' en suis certain...

Il cherche ses mots à priori mais il n' a pas l' air d' être énervé ou quoi que soit d' autres, juste peut être un peu nerveux comme moi. Il reprend.

-... Ecoute, j' ai accepté qu' elle continue à te voir parce que je sais que tu es important à ses yeux et je sais qu' elle ne pourra jamais tirer un trait définitif sur toi... je m' y suis fait... mais je ne veux pas la voir malheureuse à cause de toi. Je veux qu' elle soit heureuse quand elle rentre à la maison après avoir passé un moment avec toi. Je sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais t' égaler dans son coeur mais je m' y efforce... chaque jour. Alors si tu l' aimes, ne la rend pas malheureuse en lui disant des choses qui la blesse.

Je pense la même chose que lui. C' est pour ça que j' ai rendez-vous avec elle, pour rétablir tout ça. Je l' écoute attentivement, le laissant m' expliquer ce qu' il a sur le coeur sans l' interrompre.

-Si je suis là, devant toi, c' est pour que tu comprennes que je l' aime et que je prendrais soin d' elle et que tu peux me faire confiance. Je te demande d' arrêter de la surprotéger et de ne plus la blesser en parole. Je ne veux pas d' animosité entre nous, je veux qu' on puisse vivre sans se regarder de travers quand on se voit, et être cool quand tu viens à la maison. Elle ne le supporterait pas de toute façon et je tiens à garder ma place auprès d' elle. Alors fais le maximum de ton côté pour que tout rentre dans l' ordre et que je ne la vois plus malheureuse, ok.

Je réfléchis juste un instant. J' acquiesce devant lui.

-Tu sais qu' on risque de s' engueuler aujourd' hui?

-Je m' y attend.

-Mais je te promet qu' après ça, je ferais tout et je dis bien TOUT pour qu' elle sourit quand elle rentre d' avoir passé un moment avec moi.

Je lui tend la main en signe d' accord.

-Promis, dis-je.

Il me regarde un instant dans les yeux, soupire un coup et me serre la main tendue vers lui. Il fait de gros efforts pour elle car il m' accepte alors qu' il aurait pu forcer Sara à ne plus me voir. C' est un chic type et je suis heureux que mon amie soit tombée sur lui. Je sais qu' il l' aime et je sais qu' il ne lui fera pas de mal, du moins pas intentionnellement et de toute façon, il aura à faire à moi si c' est pas le cas. On se comprend au moins là-dessus.

-Je pars parce qu' elle va arriver... un peu en retard parce que je l' ais envoyé faire une course à la dernière minute afin de pouvoir venir te parler, me précise-t-il.

-Ok. A bientôt... et merci, lui dis-je.

Il ne rajoute rien, sourit légèrement et s' en va.

Effectivement, Sara arrive en retard. Elle a utilisé sa clé comme à son habitude. Elle entre sans frapper, elle n' en a pas besoin et elle le sait. Elle sera toujours la bienvenue chez moi.

-Excuse-moi pour le retard, arrive-t-elle essoufflée, Mike m' a envoyé faire une course dont il avait apparemment vraiment besoin. Enfin, bref, je suis là maintenant.

Elle vient déposer un baiser sur ma joue et enlève sa veste et la dépose sur l' accoudoir du fauteuil en cuir de mon salon.

-T' inquiète pas c' est pas grave, je n' ai rien de prévu aujourd' hui.

Elle me fait face et son air grave me retourne l' estomac. J' ai peur qu' elle ne veuille plus me voir, j' ai peur de la perdre à cet instant précis.

-Je suis désolé pour l' autre jour, dis-je un noeud dans la gorge. J' ai dit des choses que je n' avais pas le droit de te dire et je comprend que tu puisses être fâchée contre moi.

-J' ai beaucoup réfléchis à la bombe que tu m' as lâché, Taylor... et je ne t' en veux pas. Tu as dit les choses que tu avais sur le coeur et je t' y ai poussé aussi. Je l' ai bien cherché. Mais je ne sais toujours pas comment prendre cette phrase alors éclaire-moi?! On en parle là, aujourd' hui, maintenant et après c' est fini, d' accord?

-D' accord, dis-je.

J' ai un instant d' hésitation ne sachant pas par où commencer.

-Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, tu le sais ça déjà... en tant qu' amie mais aussi pour autre chose de bien plus compliqué...

-Tu veux parler de notre relation amoureuse?!

-C' est ça!

-Mais depuis que je suis avec Mike, elle n' existe plus, Taylor?!

-Je le sais ça aussi mais elle est toujours enfouie quelque part comme si elle planait au-dessus de nos têtes, comme un fantôme, tu en es consciente?

Elle fait la grimace et souffle.

-Oui, murmure-t-elle.

C' est la partie la plus délicate à considérer, elle le sait aussi bien que moi. De nos paroles à venir maintenant vont découler toute notre vie. Ça se joue tout de suite.

-Je sais que ça n' a jamais été juste pour toi. Je veux que tu saches aujourd' hui que je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi. Quant j' étais avec toi, j' étais vraiment avec toi. Même si tout le monde pense le contraire parce que tu étais toujours entre deux.

-Je l' ai bien voulu aussi et je ne t' en veux pas pour ça. Je sais très bien.

-Et je t' aime toujours Sara et je t' aimerais toujours... et ce jusqu' à la fin de ma vie. _Tu_ es la femme de ma vie... La première...

J' en ai gros sur le coeur en lui disant tout ça mais il faut qu' elle sache tout. Elle me regarde et je vois des larmes dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

-Mais tu n' es pas mon coup de foudre, mon coup de folie, tu comprends?

Elle acquiesce mais elle est au bord des sanglots. Je déteste faire pleurer les filles et encore moins elle.

-ç' aurait été trop facile entre nous. On se connait depuis très longtemps, on a vécu des trucs géniaux tous les deux et on en vivra d' autres je te le promet mais t' épouser et/ou faire ma vie avec toi m' aurait semblé tellement surréaliste que j' aurais eu l' impression de passer à côté de ma vie. Je ne dis pas ça contre toi et je ne sais pas comment te l' expliquer pour que tu comprennes bien que ce n' est pas parce que tu n' es pas assez bien pour moi ou que tu ne mérites pas mon amour ou que tu ne seras pas à la hauteur d' être ma femme, tu ferais certainement la meilleure épouse dont je puisse rêver mais... c' est juste que... c' est tellement dur... je... je préfère que ce soit comme ça maintenant plutôt que te faire souffrir un jour. Je tiens tellement à toi que je préfère que tu sois heureuse sans moi.

Elle n' arrive toujours pas à décrocher un mot. Je sais que je lui brise le coeur à cet instant, je sais que je lui fais du mal mais c' est pour son bien et après on sera soulagé. On a vraiment besoin aujourd' hui d' éclaircir les choses. On a besoin de tout mettre à plat et de repartir sur de bonnes bases pas comme celles qui jusqu' ici étaient cachées au plus profond de nous et avec lesquelles on s' accrochaient l' un comme l' autre désespérément à nos passés peuplés de souvenirs et de non-dits. J' ai autant mal qu' elle, ça me détruit le coeur de lui dire tout ça parce que malgré tout je l' aime.

-T' aimer pour moi c' est comme une habitude, Taylor. Et elle ne partira pas comme ça.

-C' est pas ce que je te demande, Sara. Et moi aussi, je vis la même chose que toi mais il faut qu' on apprenne à s' aimer différemment sinon on va se faire du mal et on vivra mal notre relation au final et on ne pourra jamais construire une relation amoureuse avec une autre personne. Et je suis sûr que tu le désires autant que moi.

Elle semble réfléchir.

-Tu as raison. Même si c' est dur. Aujourd' hui, je suis prête à l' accepter.

Je luis souris alors que ses larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je viens me mettre à genoux devant elle pour la câliner et lui essuyer ses larmes. Je la serre fort dans mes bras. Je me maudit de lui faire autant de mal en si peu de temps. Je finis par la relâcher et par me reculer. Je me redresse une fois que j' ai pu observer qu' elle va bien. Elle me fait un léger sourire. Avec le temps ça ira mieux.

-Mike est un mec bien! _Je lui signifie._

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant? Tu ne me l' avais jamais dit.

-Et j' aurais du te le dire plutôt et avoir plus confiance en ton jugement. Et tu as raison c' est ta vie et je n' ai pas à interférer.

Elle me regarde surprise. Je peux le comprendre. J' ai toujours eu tendance à regarder d' un mauvais oeil les petits-amis de Sara. Toujours à les juger inaptes pour mon amie. Alors je comprend qu' elle soit scotchée.

-J' vais avoir un bébé, Taylor... murmure-t-elle.

Et là, c' est moi qui reste scotché! Je me prend une claque magistrale. Pas _ma_ Sara. Je déglutis.

-Avec Mike? Sont les seuls mots qui me sortent de la bouche. Celle-ci reste ouverte comme un gobe-mouche devant l' annonce.

-Et bien oui c' est sûr que c est pas avec toi! Dit-elle pour détendre l' atmosphère.

Mais là rien ne peut me faire sortir de ma transe. _La femme de ma vie_ va avoir un bébé avec un autre. Je m' effondre sur mon canapé la regardant toujours comme si elle ressemblait à une alien.

-T' es pas obligé d' être content pour moi, tu sais?!

C' est ça qui me fait reprendre pied.

-Je... pardonne-moi. C' est un choc. J' m' y attendais pas. Pas aussi tôt en fait.

-J' ai vingt six ans, Taylor et ça fait trois ans que je suis avec Mike alors pourquoi pas.

-Je... oui bien sûr... Je... Félicitations, lui dis-je en me relevant et en venant l' étreindre doucement cette fois alors qu' elle s' est levée aussi.

-Tu peux me serrer plus fort, tu sais, tu vas pas me faire mal, j' suis pas en sucre parce que je suis enceinte.

-Non, c' est sûr.

Je ne réalise toujours pas.

-Fini les entraînements et c' est un ordre, lui dis-je en essayant de me récupérer.

-Ben, on peut encore s' entrainer mais il faudra faire attention et quand je serais énorme ça risque d' être dur! Me sourit-elle pour me rassurer.

-Mike est au courant?

-Non, je viens de l' apprendre et tu es le premier à qui je l' annonce.

-Il va être fou de joie! Lui dis-je.

Je n' arrive toujours pas à y croire mais je préfère me concentrer sur Sara, je ne veux pas qu' elle se rende compte qu' elle m' a porté un coup presque fatal. Je l' ai perdu. C' est fait.

-Oui, je pense, me dit-elle. Bon c' est pas tout ça mais il faut que j' y aille et ne t' inquiète pas, il va falloir que je digère tout ça mais c' est un bien qu' on est tout mis à plat. Ça va être dur pendant un moment mais je vais avoir de quoi m' occuper l' esprit, me dit-elle.

Alors que le mien est habité depuis l' annonce ça il n' y a pas de doute. Je l' étreins encore une fois et elle part alors que je la raccompagne à la porte. Elle stoppe sur le palier, me regarde et finit par m' embrasser sur la bouche. Je suis un peu surpris mais pas tant que ça.

-C' est le dernier. J' avais besoin de te le donner. Dis-toi que ce sera pour sceller notre engagement ou notre discussion comme tu voudras.

-J' ai bien compris ça comme ça.

Je lui attrape alors son visage entre mes mains et moi aussi par ce geste, je scelle notre amour perdu et la renaissance de notre nouvelle amitié.

Je la relâche enfin, on se sourit puis elle disparaît dans l' ascenseur.

Je rentre chez moi complètement vide et usé par cette conversation et par cette annonce. J' ai ce que je voulais mais je m' en sens pas plus réjouit pour autant. C' est dur de se dire que je viens de faire une croix sur Sara et encore plus après ce qu' elle vient de m' apprendre. Fut une époque où j' ai souhaité avoir des enfants avec elle. Je nous voyais mariés et entourés de bambins. Et jusqu' à maintenant j' avais toujours pensé qu' elle serait la mère de mes enfants. Et là, je me prend un coup de retord de pale d' hélicoptère en pleine face. Ç' a été aussi violent que ça pour moi dans ma tête. Bien sûr, je suis heureux pour elle et je sais qu' elle fera une bonne mère et je sais que je vais la couver encore plus... mais modérément, je le lui ai promis.

Je me sens quand même plus serein et plus en phase avec moi-même maintenant que tout a été dit même si j' ai l' impression d' avoir tout perdu dans l' histoire mais aujourd' hui je veux débuter une vie nouvelle avec pourquoi pas à la clé un amour nouveau qui me transcenderait.

**POV KRISTEN**

Rob est rentré en fin d' après-midi. Tom m' a appelé quelques heures plutôt pour me dire que ça allait bien mais qu' il avait été malade comme un chien. Bien fait! Et qu' il me le ramenait bientôt.

Son teint est blanc tellement il est mal en point. Et j' espère qu' il regrette. Il ne me parle pas. Visiblement, il m' en veut mais je ne sais pas pourquoi et je n' ai pas très envie de lui parler. Je vaque à mes occupations. Il est posé comme une larve sur notre divan dans le salon devant la télévision mais il ne l' écoute pas. Elle est en fond sonore. Bear vient de temps à autre tenter de lui arracher quelques caresses mais il n' a pas l' air de s' en soucier. Le chien repart dans son coin en soufflant de déception.

Au bout de quelques heures, Rob s' agite. Il doit être en manque. Pourquoi je n' ai pas fait attention à tout ça plus tôt? Je n' ai pas vu les signes. Que dois-je faire? L' empêcher de sortir? Ça va empirer et j' ai peur qu' il devienne agressif? Remarque ça ne changera pas plus que d' habitude. Les mains de Rob se mettent à trembler, il tente de les cacher mais comme je l' observe, je le vois très bien.

-Qu' est-ce qu' il y a? Je te répugne? S' emporte-t-il.

Il cherche une solution pour rentrer en conflit et pouvoir se casser de la maison pour satisfaire son besoin d' alcool et de drogue. Je décide alors de ne pas répondre à ses attaques.

-Tu n' as pas appeler _Mister Perfect_ à la rescousse? Me dit-il hargneusement.

Je ne répond toujours pas malgré mon envie de lui clouer le bec.

-Ah mais non, j' oubliais! Tu vas l' appeler dès que j' aurais le dos tourné.

Je soupire mais ne lui répond pas.

-Et ce connard va rappliquer ventre à terre pour t' offrir ses «services»!

Je me mord la langue devant ses insinuations.

-Putain! Tu vas me répondre, bordel! Hurle-t-il en se levant d' un coup pour me faire face.

J' ai eu peur un instant mais je suis restée stoïque en apparence. Je ne veux pas lui donner la moindre satisfaction de son emprise sur moi.

-J' me casse de cette putain de baraque merdique et loin de toi, me crache-t-il à la figure.

-C' est ce que tu attends depuis tout à l' heure, lui dis-je, alors pourquoi t' en prendre à moi ou à Taylor?

C' est la petite goutte qui fait déborder le vase.

-Va baiser avec lui et fous moi la paix, me lance-t-il d' un ton neutre.

Il part de la maison et moi ça fait tilt dans ma tête. Je viens en un quart de seconde de prendre ma décision. Que je dise ou fasse quoi que ce soit pour le moment ça ne changera rien donc je vais accepter le rôle qu' Aliki me propose et je vais la semaine prochaine à LA faire ce bout d' essai et tant pis pour le reste. Je me sens trop désabusée pour le moment face à l' incapacité de réagir de mon compagnon. Et moi de mon côté, j' ai la sensation de ne pas vouloir me battre non plus.

* * *

**Alors ça vous plait toujours autant?**

**Courage pour la patience... **

**Des Bisouilles... ;))**


	6. Chapter 5 Alchimie sur écran

Oh Boy! Je me suis rendue compte à l' instant que je n' avais pas posté le Chapitre 5 de cette fic alors que cela fait plusieurs mois qu' elle est écrite! C' est en voulant poster le chapitre 6 que j' ai percuté!

Donc excusez de ne pas poster plus tôt mais voilà! Je vous met donc la suite de suite!

Merci à celles qui me suivent et merci aussi énormément et de tout coeur à celles qui me laissent des reviews!

Bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 5: Alchimie sur écran **

**POV KRISTEN**  
Rob est à nouveau reparti en tournage et comme la dernière fois je suis fatiguée par nos altercations incessantes et qui prennent plus d' ampleur à chaque fois qu' on se voit. Je me demande comment ça se passe pour lui sur le tournage. Comment fait-il pour jouer et être accro à l' alcool et la drogue? Est-ce que les gens autour de lui s' en sont rendus compte? Et qu' est-ce que ça va donner? Je me sens aujourd' hui comme en dehors du problème. Je n' arrive pas à me mettre à sa place une seconde et je ne me sens pas le «vouloir» ou le pouvoir de l' aider. Je sais que c' est injuste et que c' est pas très correcte envers lui mais je crois que le problème entre nous ne date pas d' aujourd' hui. Alors bien sûr, s' il vient me demander de l' aide, je répondrais présente mais qu' il ne compte pas sur moi pour le sortir de là au péril de mon existence et de ma carrière! Ses excès, il les gèrera tout seul, je ne veux pas être la mégère qui lui mettra la pression pour le forcer à arrêter! De toute façon, quoi que je fasse ou que je dise, on dira quand même que c' est ma faute et que je suis égoïste alors autant l' être dès le départ. Je ne le laisse pas, je ne le quitte pas mais je ne vais plus me poser de questions quant à refuser un rôle à cause et pour lui. Advienne que pourra de notre relation mais je ne foutrais pas tout en l' air pour lui, j' ai travaillé trop dur pour en arriver là! Bien que je l' aime trop de choses ont été dîtes. Des choses qui m' ont fait mal et des choses que je ne pourrais jamais oublier!

Ce matin, évidemment comme je l' ai prédit des photos de Rob et moi à la soirée ont été diffusées et les articles ne tarissent pas d' «éloges» sur nos comportements bizarroïdes mettant déjà en scène une tromperie de ma part et que Rob m' est tombé dessus dans un bar alors que je ne l' attendais pas et que ç' a terminé en pugilat entre le cocu et le désigné «remplaçant» qui n' est autre ici que le pauvre Tom! Dixit évidemment quelques personnes qui se trouvaient à l' intérieur du bar! Quelque part je ne peux même pas leur en vouloir si Rob n' avait pas fait d' esclandre puérile et à voix haute rien n' aurait filtré! Cette «bonne» nouvelle a eu pour effet de me mettre de très bonne humeur dès le matin. Je me suis radoucie un peu plus tard dans la matinée en entendant la voix doucereuse de mon futur partenaire. Le son de sa voix m' a ragaillardit pour la journée. Je lui ai donc précisé que je venais faire le bout d' essai avec lui ce qui a eu pour effet de le faire hurler de joie. Ça au moins ça fait plaisir! Entendre quelqu' un être heureux de votre présence, ça fait un bien fou! J' ai hâte de le voir parce que lui au moins sait m' apprécier à ma juste valeur et ne se cache pas pour me le montrer et me le faire comprendre. Tiens! J' vais avoir un amant de plus! Pensée sarcastique mais qui me fait sourire légèrement! Un amant comme Taylor ça vaut de l' or! Je souris encore plus! J' y ai jamais vraiment songé comme ça mais c' est plutôt amusant et ça me fait même rougir devant l' idée! Je secoue la tête, c' est de sa faute, il m' a rendu gaie comme pinson!  
Je prépare donc une valise avec quelques fringues et mon nécessaire de toilette. J' vais encore aller squatter chez mon père donc j' aurai le reste là-bas. Je laisse toujours des trucs chez mon paternel au cas où j' aurais besoin de rester plus longtemps. J' ai téléphoné à mon agent pour le prévenir que je m' absente pour plusieurs jours voire peut être la semaine et que je vais à Los Angeles. Il a du sentir quelque chose parce qu' il m' a demandé si je n' allais pas là-bas à cause du scénario refusé. Je lui ai répondu qu' effectivement, il y avait un lien et que de toute façon quoi qu' il en dise j' irai faire ce bout d' essai et qu' une discussion va s' imposer entre nous quand je vais rentrer. Je l' ai presque senti se raidir à l' annonce et il m' a alors mit dans les dents que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais et que j' étais encore sous le choc des problèmes survenus ce week-end dans ma vie privée et qu' en gros je n' avais plus toute ma tête. Je lui ai donc bien re-précisé que j' étais son employeur et non pas le contraire et que si ça ne lui plaisait pas et bien qu' il n' avait qu' à me remettre sa lettre de démission! Il y en a marre maintenant de se faire marcher sur les pieds par les mecs! Il était vert quand j' ai raccroché mais merde, c' est moi la seule juge de ma carrière!

Je prend le vol deux cent deux, de treize heures dix sept. Je dois atterrir trois heures plus tard à L.A.  
Les trois heures sont passées plus que vite je n' ai pas vu le temps passer. Aliki m' a envoyé par mail son essai et je l' ai imprimé avant de partir et là, je suis entrain de me le remémorer. C' est toujours ça de pris. J' ai vraiment hâte de partager cet instant avec Taylor. Je sais que lorsqu' on joue tous les deux, tout est toujours plus décuplé dans les émotions que l' on veut faire passer pour la simple et bonne raison que tout est toujours plus facile avec lui. Il me pousse à chaque fois à être meilleure. C' est à lui que je dois mes plus belles scènes dans la saga qui nous a rapproché. Elles étaient tellement bouleversantes par moment qu' on en pleurait réellement tous les deux. C' est pour tout ça que j' aime travailler avec lui et il est tellement facile même si son côté pointilleux m' exaspère par moment mais c' est ce qui fait de lui l' un des acteurs les plus apprécié d' Hollywood. Beaucoup de réalisateurs aiment travailler avec lui aimant son côté vraiment structuré et sa sagesse parfois ainsi que ça zen-attitude parfois devant les problèmes rencontrés. Il me détend. Quand je suis avec lui, je suis beaucoup plus sereine, il me calme. C' est mon antidote contre le stress quotidien qui me ronge et contre mon hyperactivité. Il sait la gérer ou je sais mieux la gérer quand je suis à ses côtés. Je me rend compte que c' est incroyable le bien qu' il me procure. C' en est même inquiétant d' ailleurs.

Je récupère mes bagages et comme Taylor me l' a dit, un chauffeur est venue me chercher. Il va me ramener directement chez mon père. Comme ça, je peux me reposer un peu et surtout me prendre une bonne douche. J' ai rendez-vous avec Taylor ce soir.

**POV ALIKI**  
Kristen s' est décidée pour faire l' essai. De mon côté, j' ai donc contacté mes quelques amis et ils sont prêts à me laisser filmer ma séquence tranquillement et gratuitement de surcroit. Tant mieux c' est sympa de leur part mais je leur en devrais une. Pas grave, l' essentiel c' était de dénicher un endroit, des caméras et quelques techniciens. Je suis déjà ravie pour tout ça et j' ai hâte d' être à demain pour commencer cette superbe aventure. Je sais que je ne vais pas dormir cette nuit, beaucoup trop angoissée, excitée par la journée titanesque qui m' attend. J' espère maintenant que mes deux acteurs vont coller et qu' ils ne seront pas trop pénibles à diriger même si je me doute surtout avec Taylor que cela ne va pas être si simple. C' est un perfectionniste, il est reconnu pour ça. Remarque moi aussi alors on se comprendra. Kristen, je la vois beaucoup plus réservée donc je n' ai pas vraiment d' avis. On verra tout ça demain à l' aube...

**POV TAYLOR**  
J' ai rendez-vous ce soir avec Kris pour manger un bout ensemble mais aussi pour répéter. Histoire de se re-familiariser un peu avec l' autre. Même si je doute fortement qu' on en est besoin. Mais ça nous permettra de passer un moment ensemble et comme je sais qu' elle est toujours très nerveuse avant un tournage, je vais la détendre. Je sais que mon calme naturel lui procure beaucoup de bien. Elle en a besoin. A mes côtés, je sais qu' elle n' a presque pas besoin de prendre ses cachets, elle se détend à mon contact et ça j' en suis presque fier.  
Je regarde ma montre, elle a du débarquer et elle doit être chez son père à l' heure qu' il est. Je me retiens de l' appeler, je la laisse se reposer mais mon excitation par rapport à tout ça est grande. Le fait qu' elle soit là, le fait qu' on va tourner demain ensemble et même si ce n' est qu' un bout d' essai, j' m' en fiche, elle est là ma Kris.  
J' ai tourné en rond toute l' après-midi, nerveux comme pour un premier rencart! Je disjoncte! C' est dingue de se dire que c' est juste son amie qui vous fait cet effet là! Je suis descendu en bas de chez moi chercher quelques plats à emporter. C' est de l' italien, je prend un peu de tout et une bonne bouteille de Chianti et une de Lambrusco rosé pour l' apéritif. Même si je ne bois pas, Kris aime de temps en temps boire un verre de vin bien que je sache qu' elle préfère la bière!  
Je prépare tout correctement et je regarde à nouveau ma montre, elle ne devrait plus tarder! J' suis impatient...  
Mon interphone retentit. C' est elle, j' ai les mains qui tremblent, je respire à fond et actionne l' ouverture automatique de la porte. J' ai l' air pire qu' un adolescent de quinze ans à cette heure-ci! Reprend-toi! L' ascenseur s' ouvre alors que je suis sur le palier et mon coeur se met à battre plus vite. Elle arrive comme à chaque fois en courant dans mes bras dès qu' elle me voit. Et je la serre le plus fort possible contre moi presque à l' étouffer mais elle me fait du bien. Et comme par enchantement ma nervosité est laissée aux vestiaires. Je la prend par le cou après qu' on se soit défait de notre chaleureuse étreinte pour la guider à l' intérieur de mon appartement. Elle le connait mais y est venue très peu de fois.

-J' aime ton «chez toi», Tay, me dit-elle avec le sourire. Tout est en mode zen, rit-elle.  
Je la regarde un sourcil levé.  
-Ton appart ne te plais plus? _Je lui demande._  
-Ces derniers temps plus de trop, élude-t-elle vaguement.  
-J' ai vu les photos et les commentaires, lui dis-je. Il t' a refait une scène n' est-ce pas?  
-On peut rien te cacher!  
-Ni à moi, ni au monde entier entre nous! Ce n' est pas à cause de moi cette fois-ci?! J' ai lu qu' il incriminait Tom?!  
-Toi, Tom, tout le monde! Il était défoncé!  
Je reste comme un crétin la bouche à demi ouverte tellement je suis surpris.  
-Il était drogué?!  
-Drogué, alcoolisé... et j' en passe.  
Elle passe sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux si je ne stoppe pas la conversation ici, elle va se mettre à fumer comme un pompier.  
-Je suis désolé, Kris...  
-Ne le sois pas! Ça m' a aidé à prendre ma décision plus vite.  
Je souris. Je suis ravi.  
-Tu ne vas rien faire pour lui? Je veux dire tu ne vas pas l' aider?  
-S' il me le demande, je serais présente mais sinon je n' ai pas l' intention de tout bousiller parce qu' il fait des conneries. J' en ai marre en ce moment, Taylor, alors j' ai pas très envie de partager ses problèmes, je suis trop en colère après lui et tu peux me traiter d' égoïste tant pis!  
-ça ne me regarde pas, Kris. Ce que tu fais pour gérer ta vie privée c' est toi que ça regarde.  
Je suis les conseils de Sara là!  
-Merci, rajoute-t-elle. On fait quoi maintenant? Me sourit-elle.  
-On va d' abord manger et ensuite on répète! Qu' est-ce que t' en penses?  
-J' en pense que c' est une très bonne idée.  
Nous mangeons. Enfin, Kris grignote mais goûte à tout. Elle est assise parterre adossée à mon canapé en cuir et moi assis dessus non loin d' elle. C' est un vrai plaisir que de la voir piquer dans mon assiette ou de me piquer ma fourchette. J' adore nos moments d' amitié-intimité comme ça. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas m' en penser trop longtemps.  
-T' as déjà pensé à revenir t' installer à Los Angeles? _Je lui demande._  
-Tu ne peux pas t' imaginer comme j' en rêve! S' exclame-t-elle.  
-Ben reviens alors! Pour tout te dire c' est une demande égoïste, tu vois il n' y a pas que toi mais tu me manques de trop. On ne se voit presque plus. Déjà qu' avec nos tournages respectifs, on est toujours sur quatre chemins mais encore pire depuis que tu es à New York!  
-Je sais. Mais c' est pas si facile, Tay... et tu me manques aussi.  
Je ne répond pas parce que la conversation va encore dévier sur Rob et je n' en ai pas envie autant qu' elle d' ailleurs.  
-Bon t' as fini? Je lui demande avant d' enlever les plats et de desservir la table du salon.  
-C' était divin et le verre de Lambrusco, une merveille.  
-Tu veux pas goûter le Chianti? J_e lui propose._  
-Tu veux me souler ou quoi? Après je ne serais plus apte à répéter ma scène.  
-Mais non pas du tout! Juste pour te détendre! Ris-je.  
-Mais je suis détendue! Ta présence me sérénise.  
-Tant mieux alors! Allez! Mettons-nous au travail! Tu as le texte?  
-Oui, Monsieur «je contrôle tout»! _Elle rit._  
-Moi? Dis-je en me pointant du doigt.  
-Oui, _TOI_! Mais ça me dérange pas, j' aime ça chez toi!  
Je crois que le vin fait effet parce que je la sens bien plus gaie que quand elle est arrivée. Ses joues ont rosies, c' est tellement mignon...  
-Kris?! Si tu veux pas répéter, on est pas obligé de le faire, tu sais. _Je lui précise._  
-Si, si, je suis là en partie pour ça, non?!  
-Comme tu veux, lui dis-je.  
Je veux pas la stresser et je veux qu' elle ne se sente pas obliger de quoi que ce soit.  
-Ressers-moi un verre de ton succulent vin!  
-Kris, t' es pas sérieuse?  
-Ecoute! Ton amie que tu chéries à besoin de penser à autre chose qu' à ses problèmes personnels et en compagnie de son meilleur ami, alors tu ne vas pas me refuser ça?  
-Non mais je veux pas que tu te rendes malade, ok?  
-Juste un verre, Taylor.  
Je pars dans la cuisine et lui verse un autre verre de vin mais je ne suis pas sûr que c' est la bonne solution.  
-Et puisqu' on est dans ta cuisine, on peut commencer la scène!  
Je lui tends son verre qu' elle pose à l' autre bout du bar. Je l' observe un moment, je sais qu' elle se concentre et que c' est le bon moment. Je fais de même vidant mon esprit un peu ailleurs je dois bien l' avouer pour lui rendre le change.  
Kris entame la scène. Je suis d' abord de dos à elle. Ensuite je lui fais face. Elle n' a pas son texte sous les yeux à priori elle le connait parfaitement et moi aussi. Nous échangeons notre dialogue mais n' effectuons pas les gestes décrits dans le script, ça attendra demain de toute façon nous nous connaissons et savons comment nous conduire l' un envers l' autre sauf que... sauf que Kris a décidé pour la dernière scène de se rapprocher de moi et de prendre mon visage dans ses mains. J' ai la vague impression de déjà vu et j' ai un frisson qui me parcours la nuque et le dos mais je suis sur mes gardes, je ne veux pas réitérer l' exploit d' il y a quelques années en arrière. Un chat échaudé craint l' eau. En plus, elle a bu. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je la laisse faire voyant jusqu' où elle va parce que si ça se trouve, elle est juste dans la scène mais pour avoir vécu ça avec elle, j' ai des doutes et bien que je m' y attende, je suis surpris et presque tétanisé lorsqu' elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Bien sûr, nous allons le faire plus d' une fois pendant le tournage et je l' ai déjà embrassé à plusieurs reprises mais je sais très bien reconnaître quand elle est joue ou pas, elle n' embrasse pas de la même façon et là, je crois qu' elle ne joue pas. Encore une fois, nos personnages ont dépassé le cadre du jeu et je suis tout à coup paniqué. Je fais mine de ne plus être concentré et quand elle relâche mon visage, je toussote un coup pour ne pas qu' elle s' aperçoive de ma gêne ou tout simplement de mon irrationalité du moment. Je n' ai pas répondu à son baiser. C' était juste un baiser d' accord, oui mais bon... hors cadre de tournage un baiser entre elle et moi ça n' a jamais été simple. Notre relation est bien trop complexe pour qu' on puisse ne pas y prendre garde. De plus, elle a bu, elle est malheureuse et... Pffff! Ça ne s' arrêtera donc jamais? Elle n' arrêtera jamais de me perturber ainsi? Elle s' est reculée sans un mot et je souhaite qu' elle ne dise rien ça m' éviterait à avoir à m' expliquer sur mon ressenti du moment. Je crois de toute évidence qu' elle n' en a pas l' intention trop engourdie dans sa gêne, ses problèmes et son geste immuable pour moi et trop embrumée dans l' alcool pour réagir.  
-Je crois qu' on est pas mal? Dis-je pour reprendre le dessus avant que cela ne soit encore plus gênant.  
-Demain ce sera encore mieux.  
-Demain, on va casser la baraque, on va leur montrer qu' on est les meilleurs pour ces rôles!  
Elle me sourit et boit un coup dans son verre de vin.  
-Tu devrais t' arrêter là pour ce soir. _Je lui conseille gentiment en lui désignant le verre._  
-Je finis ça et j' y vais...  
-Déjà?  
-Ben quoi je croyais qu' on avait fini de répéter et tu n' aimes pas quand j' ai bu!  
-Je n' aime pas quand t' as bu parce que tu es malheureuse, c' est différent!  
Elle ne dit rien.  
-Et puis, il est hors de question que tu repartes de chez moi dans un tel état! Je vais faire du café, tu vas te poser dans mon canapé. On va se mâter un DVD ou la télé comme tu veux mais tu vas dessouler avant de reprendre la route.  
J' en profite pour m' exécuter et je nous prépare deux cafés serrés. J' en ai bien besoin aussi pour me remettre les idées en place parce que même si je n' ai pas bu, mon esprit est embué, lui! Sans rechigner et après avoir mis son verre dans mon évier, elle se dirige dans mon salon et s' installe sur mon canapé remontant ses jambes en dessous de ses fesses et en se calant contre des coussins. Elle prend la zapette sur la table basse à côté d' elle où gît une lampe très design que j' adore et elle met la télévision en route. Elle passe de chaîne en chaîne ne s' arrêtant que quelques minutes sur les sujets susceptibles de l' intéresser ou de m' intéresser et moi pendant ce temps là je l' observe. Je me dis qu' elle serait bien mieux à vivre avec moi même en colocataire que de se pourrir la vie avec son mec qui ne comprend rien à rien et surtout qui ne la comprend pas. Bien que je n' aime pas le dénigrer mais là, il exagère! Même si Kris a beaucoup de caractère, elle n' en reste pas moins fragile, ça, pas grand monde le sait. Un rien peut la faire pleurer. Elle stoppe sur mon émission préférée «American Idol» je ne compte plus le nombre de saisons mais j' adore cette émission et elle le sait puisqu' à l' époque où nous tournions Twi, elle venait la regarder dans ma chambre avec moi. Le café prêt, je viens la rejoindre sur le canapé lui déposant au passage sa tasse fumante sur la table basse à côté d' elle.  
-Merci, me dit-elle.  
Je lui souris et je m' installe sur le divan non loin d' elle et c' est sans une parole, aucune qu' elle vient d' abord se lover contre moi pour finir par s' endormir la tête sur mes cuisses une bonne heure plus tard. J' ai mon bras posé sur elle et n' importe qui qui entre dans cette pièce pourrait croire qu' on forme un couple. Elle est bien mais l' émission est terminée et j' avoue que je suis fatigué par tout ce mélange d' émotions aujourd' hui et c' est elle qui me procure tout ça. C' est insensé et je voudrais l' oublier.  
Délicatement et en retenant la tête de Kris dans mes mains, je me relève. Je me gratte un coup le haut de mon crâne. Pas la peine de la réveiller, elle a l' air si bien et en plus je suis sûr qu' elle n' a pas dormi pleinement depuis plusieurs nuits correctement, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien. Je décide donc de la transporter dans ma chambre. Elle se réveille à moitié quand elle est dans mes bras.  
-Qu' est-ce qu' il se passe?  
-Je t' emmène te coucher, Kris.  
-Il faut que je rentre.  
-Non, t' es trop fatiguée, tu ne tiens plus debout, t' as besoin de dormir.  
-Mais j' ai pas d' affaires pour demain.  
-Pour ce qui est des affaires de toilettes, j' ai tout ce qu' il faut en double. Quant à tes vêtements, on fera un détour demain matin par chez ton père.  
-Hmmm!  
Elle n' arrive même plus à me répondre. Je la dépose délicatement sur mon lit et la recouvre de ma couette rabattue au pied de celui-ci. Je lui caresse un coup les cheveux et je souris parce qu' elle a l' air d' un ange. Je pars sur la pointe des pieds quand je l' entend.  
-Tu vas dormir où? Me demande-t-elle.  
-Dans la chambre d' ami, ne t' inquiète pas.  
-Pourquoi tu me fais dormir dans ton lit?  
Sur le moment effectivement, je m' étais dirigé dans ma chambre sans penser à l' installer dans l' autre.  
-Je sais pas. Dors, lui dis-je doucement.  
-Je veux pas dormir toute seule et puisque c' est ton lit...  
J' hésite. Même si ça nous est arrivés de nombreuses fois de dormir ensemble, je ne sais pas pourquoi cette fois-ci je trouve ça... déplacé.  
-Je suis à côté, Kris, tu ne crains rien. _Je la rassure._  
-J' ai besoin d' une présence, Tay, me supplie-t-elle.  
J' abandonne trop facilement la partie avec elle. Elle est malheureuse et elle a probablement plus besoin de chaleur humaine que d' un mec qui se pose plein de questions quant à savoir si c' est bien ou mal de dormir avec sa meilleure amie pour laquelle il n' a jamais été sûr de quoi que ce soit quant à ses sentiments et qui de plus est, une femme qui est en couple avec son pire ennemi, façon de parler bien sûr, je me fais état d' une tragédienne grecque! Je me glisse donc sous la couette à ses côtés mais je ne suis plus aussi à l' aise qu' avant. Qu 'est-ce qui a changé en si peu de temps? Je suis sûr que je n' aurais pas réagis comme ça, il y a quelques mois encore! Pourtant va falloir que je dépasse tout ça parce qu' on est censés passer plusieurs mois ensemble et que cette situation arrivera encore et encore... Avant j' y arrivais pourquoi plus maintenant?! Est-ce à cause du baiser de ce soir? Je sais que ça m' a perturbé mais je dois rester serein et ne pas me faire quelconque illusion, elle avait bu et je suis sûr qu' elle ne s' en rappellera plus demain. Oui mais n' empêche que ce baiser avait un goût de «reviens-y», un goût divin comme à chaque fois. Elle m' a déjà fait tourner la tête une fois, elle est capable de réitérer son exploit. Et encore une fois alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, elle me surprend en venant se caler dans mes bras. Elle passe son bras sur mon ventre enlaçant ma taille et cale sa tête entre mon pectoral et mon bras. Elle soupire d' aise et moi je prie le ciel pour trouver le sommeil alors que je suis épuisé...

**POV ALIKI**  
Je n' ai pas dormi de la nuit. Beaucoup trop énervée, excitée à l' idée du tournage de cette scène. J' ai donné rendez-vous à nos deux comédiens à six heures du matin! Je sais ça fait tôt mais on sera dans la réalité puisque la scène est supposée se jouer au petit matin alors qu' ils n' ont pas dormi ni l' un ni l' autre. Espérons d' ailleurs que mes deux premiers rôles soient dans la même perspective ça évitera trop de maquillage parce que j' aime pas ça! J' aime le naturel et quoi de mieux que d' avoir de vrais yeux cernés à filmer! La mise en place de ce projet n' est pas si simple malgré que j' ai trouvé tout le matériel dont j' ai besoin et les techniciens qui vont avec, il y a fallu que je me débrouille avec Daniel Lautner pour avoir le reste: maquilleuse, coiffeur et styliste bien que là franchement si nos deux héros arrivent en pyjama ben ça pourrait même le faire! Taylor et Kristen ont leurs maquilleurs personnels mais celle de Taylor suffira amplement ainsi que sa coiffeuse. J' ai juste une chance extraordinaire c' est que Taylor et Kris ont refusé tous deux d' avoir sur le plateau cinquante mille personnes comme leurs assistants respectifs et autres. Comme c' est un bout d' essai, ils ne sont pas obligés d' être présent. Tant mieux, on en sera que plus tranquille! Le rendez-vous est fixé chez moi dans ma propre cuisine! Bien qu' elle ne fasse pas kitchenette, je vais filmer en réduisant un maximum l' ouverture de champ et me concentrer que sur mes deux personnages, du coup ça va rétrécir le champ visuel qu' il y a autour et c' est ce qui donnera l' effet plus petit de la pièce. J' ai ressorti de mon garage de vieux objets un peu désuètes montrant que l' on est pas chez des gens fortunés mais plutôt chez des personnes simples et dont la décoration ne les touchent pas plus que ça puisqu' ici ce n' est pas le principal. Je dispose donc toutes mes petites babioles dans un coin restreint juste pour le visuel d' autour des personnages. Je prépare une cafetière de café pour nous et une autre qui restera en arrière plan pour annoncer le petit déjeuner dans l' essai. Ils ne vont plus tarder.

**POV KRISTEN**  
Je me suis réveillée dans les bras de mon meilleur ami avec un mal de crâne épouvantable! Je suis en colère contre moi-même parce que le tournage est dans la matinée et j' espère que je vais réussir à ne pas tout gâcher. Je regarde l' heure qui s' affiche sur le radio-réveil, il est quatre heure trente du matin. Allez savoir pourquoi j' ai ouvert les yeux à cette heure-ci? La peur de ne pas se réveiller probablement. J' ai l' impression qu' un mec joue du djembé dans ma tête et ça résonne jusque dans mon coeur qui si ça continue ne va pas tarder à se révolter et à laisser passer mon tube digestif avec son contenant par ma bouche. En gros, j' ai une légère envie de gerber! Taylor dort profondément. Il a l' air serein et sa respiration est calme et régulière. J' en reviens à cette image qui assène ma tête sans crier gare, moi entrain de l' embrasser... et pas pour de faux! Qu' est-ce qu' il m' a prit? C' est vrai que notre amitié a toujours été tendancieuse, parfois j' éprouve une attirance «satisfaisante» jusque là pour lui. Peut être parce qu' il me fait du bien. Peut être parce qu' il a toujours su mieux se comporter et me comprendre que quiconque. Mais pourquoi ai-je enfreint notre code d' honneur hier soir alors? J' avais bu certes mais je savais plus ou moins ce que je faisais?! Il n' a pas répondu non plus! Il a peut être cru que je jouais la scène probablement...  
Je me lève doucement après m' être extirpée de ses bras. Quand j' atteins la salle de bain et que je vois mon reflet dans le miroir, je grimace, c' est pas beau à voir. Un peu d' eau fraîche sur mon visage et je pars dans la cuisine préparer du café. A cinq heure, je rentre à nouveau dans la chambre de Taylor pour le réveiller. Je me pose assise à côté de lui et l' observe encore quelques minutes. J' aime bien faire ça, il semble vulnérable à ce moment là. J' ai comme une envie incroyable de poser délicatement ma main sur son visage afin de le caresser mais je tremble et il bouge, je retire vite cette option de mon crâne. Je le secoue doucement. Il bouge encore et marmonne quelques mots incompréhensibles. Je murmure son prénom à son oreille et le bouscule doucement en même temps. Il m' attrape alors pas la taille et me bascule par dessus lui et j' atterris là où j' ai dormi. Il bafouille alors et je crois qu' il dort toujours.

-Alors Chérie, où tu vas? T' es pas satisfaite? Parce qu' on peut remettre ça! Grogne-t-il.  
Je ris un peu, il doit être en plein rêve ou à mi-chemin entre la somnolence et le réveil. A priori, il me prend pour quelqu' un d' autre. La situation est cocasse. Il me triture déjà la hanche et commence même à chercher ma peau qu' il trouve s' en encombre. Je dois le réveiller avant qu' il ne me saute dessus.  
-Tay! Hey, Tay! C' est moi, Kris! Lui dis-je en ayant vraiment envie de rire comme une malade!  
Il se réveille d' un coup ouvrant de grands yeux, complètement paniqué et ne sachant pas vraiment où il est, ni avec qui! C' est bien ce qu' il me semblait, il dormait!  
-Quoi? Qu' est-ce qu' il y a?  
Il se redresse d' un bond.  
-Doucement calme toi!  
Je pose ma main sur son torse afin de le calmer et qu' il prenne le temps de réaliser.  
-Quelle heure est-il? Me demande-t-il après s' être laisser retomber sur le lit.  
-Cinq heures dix! Très cher.  
-Oh non! Bougonne-t-il.  
-Allez! Debout «Monsieur le tombeur»! _Je m' exclame._  
-«Monsieur le Tombeur»? S' étonne-t-il.  
-Je crois que tu m' as pris pour quelqu' un d' autre, ris-je.  
-Comment ça? Dit-il sourcils froncés.  
-Tu es plutôt bien matinal pour certaines envies! Tu sais celles que l' on pratique à deux! Lui dis-je avec un clin d' oeil.  
Il blêmit.  
-Je t' ai... touché? Je veux dire... que mes mains... t' ont...  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase et moi j' éclate de rire devant son air plus que mal à l' aise.  
-ç' a bien failli, je dois l' admettre, lui dis-je toujours en riant.  
Il pique un fard d' anthologie, il ne sait plus où se mettre.  
-Je suis désolé! J' ai pas voulu... pas toi... je...  
-C' est bon t' énerve pas! C' est rien, je comprend, lui dis-je en lui attrapant les cheveux ébouriffés au-dessus de sa tête. Il a l' air d' un petit garçon qu' on vient de punir. C' est vraiment mignon.  
-Oui mais quand même.  
-C' est bon, j' te dis. Ç' aurait été un inconnu, c' est certain qu' il aurait plus jamais eu la possibilité de se servir de ses couilles mais là, c' est toi... alors c' est pas important. Je te signale qu' avec notre boulot, on est souvent confrontés à ça!  
-Pas en privé! Grogne-t-il.  
Je ris en partant vers la cuisine nous verser deux tasses de café et le laisse un instant seul pour ruminer. J' avoue que ça me permet de me remettre aussi les idées en place parce que j' avoue que devant lui j' ai joué la fille qui s' en fout complètement mais j' ai eu des frissons quand sa main a touché ma peau et ça me perturbe. Faîtes que nous soyons assez adulte pour gérer ça parce qu' avec le film! Bon, j' ai une année pour me remettre de ce moment, ça devrait aller. Je me rend compte que ce petit moment m' a fait oublier mon mal de tête. Je respire un grand coup, il arrive à la cuisine.  
-Je t' ai préparé ce qu' il te faut pour ta toilette. Tu peux disposer de la salle de bain dans la chambre d' amis si tu veux, comme ça, je peux utiliser la mienne en même temps, on ira plus vite. Dit-il sans me regarder dans les yeux. A priori, il s' en est encore pas remis.  
-D' accord.

Nous sommes en route pour la maison d' Aliki. Nous tournons la scène dans sa propre cuisine. Intéressant. Je n' ai encore jamais travaillé comme ça mais ça change. Ça ne me déplait pas. Un peu sur le tas, c' est toujours de là que sorte les meilleurs moments de votre carrière.  
On a fait un détour par chez mon père pour que je puisse me changer. J' ai pris un sac avec d' autres fringues dedans au cas où. Nous arrivons. Aliki nous ouvre son portail électrique et nous disparaissons derrière celui-ci alors qu' il se referme. Taylor coupe le contact, nous soupirons un grand coup tous les deux. Nous nous regardons et rions.

Aliki a déjà préparé le terrain, elle a fait des merveilles et nous explique comment on va procéder. Elle nous laisse le champ libre. Nous précise qu' elle va tourner la même scène sous plusieurs angles et différentes lumières. A nous de faire le reste, on peut aussi jouer à notre convenance. Aliki est très ouverte et c' est bon d' échanger nos idées avec elle. Elle nous demande juste d' être les plus authentiques possible et d' aller correctement jusqu' au bout de notre scène. Elle nous explique aussi que notre gestuelle est très importante et qu' il faut la soigner et peut être même plus que les mots ou en tout cas parallèlement à eux.  
La maquilleuse de Taylor nous prépare. Aliki a demandé quelque chose de naturel. «Très peu maquillé» a-t-elle déclaré. On se contente en terme de vêtements d' un bas de jogging avec un tee-shirt sans manche et moulant pour Taylor et moi, je suis en tee-shirt à l' effigie de Mickey! En somme, mon tee-shirt de nuit auquel j' ai ajouté mon jean et un trench beige.  
Nous rions Taylor et moi pour nous détendre le temps qu' Aliki se mette en place. Nous avons le trac tous les deux. Ça fait quand même cinq ans qu' on a pas tourné ensemble. Ça me fait un drôle d' effet tout à coup comme si je remontais le temps.

-Tout le monde en place! Crie un coup Aliki dont l' excitation et le stress pointent dans sa voix.  
Je disparais juste derrière le mur de l' entrée de la cuisine. Je souffle et tente de me concentrer. Taylor doit faire de même. Il a une maîtrise sur sa concentration qui est incroyable. Je l' admire beaucoup pour ça surtout moi qui suit défaillante à ce niveau. Je respire profondément pour faire fuir le trac qui m' envahit de plus en plus. Je ne l' ai jamais eu autant! Qu' est-ce qu' il m' arrive? Je n' ai pas le temps de réfléchir à la réponse que j' entend Aliki.  
-Attention... Action! Dit-elle calmement juste après le clap.

La scène se passe. Et comme si je n' avais jamais quitté le plateau de Twilight, tout revient instantanément entre Taylor et moi. Instinctivement, je joue avec lui. Instinctivement, nous retrouvons nos marques et instinctivement, il me tire vers le haut. Lui est toujours parfaitement concentré et il m' aide énormément dans ce sens. Je lui donne la réplique comme si nous vivions ce que nos personnages endurent. Comme d' habitude entre lui et moi c' est magique...

Il m' agrippe la hanche presque comme ce matin, j' en ai un tressaillement au creux de mes reins mais n' en réalise pas la portée à ce moment là, je suis prise par le jeu. Il fond en larmes dans mes bras me faisant refouler les miennes. Je le cajole comme si c' était normal entre nous. J' aime son contact, je l' ai toujours aimé. Puis le moment final où je me recule et que je lui prend son visage en pleurs dans mes mains, j' ai vraiment l' impression que c' est réel, il est parfait comme d' habitude, je lui embrasse ses yeux et ses joues mouillées. Je lui fais des millions de petits baisers avides et là nos yeux se croisent et je me perd dans ses yeux noirs comme avant. Je suis déroutée parce que je ne sais plus si on joue ou pas mais je me raccroche à la scène afin qu' elle soit parfaite. Mon coeur bat plus fort en m' approchant de ses lèvres et mon étreinte d' hier soir devient plus nette encore. Je l' embrasse du bout des lèvres et petit à petit comme dans le script, je fais prendre à notre baiser toute l' ampleur qu' Aliki a voulu transmettre dans ses mots et Taylor m' accompagne et ne se retient pas. Son baiser de cinéma est parfait et c' est la seule fois depuis qu' on est ami où je ne sais plus s' il joue ou si nous sommes dans la réalité. J' ai la tête qui tourne. Il est vrai que je n' ai jamais détesté embrasser Taylor, il est doux et très complice. Bien sûr je ne me suis jamais cachée non plus que j' éprouvais quelque chose à chaque fois qu' il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes mais là, j' ai la certitude qu' on est passé un rang au-dessus de tout ça. Je sais que ce baiser doit déboucher sur la possibilité d' un ébat amoureux mais la scène se coupe avant mais la tension de nos deux corps me réchauffe plus que je ne dois. Aliki nous laisse prendre la directive de nos actes. Taylor m' attrape alors par les cuisses avant de me hisser sur le comptoir de la cuisine et enlève mon trench... c' est à ce moment là que je reprend durement pied...

-Couper! C' est parfait et dans la boîte! S' écrie Aliki ravie.

**POV TAYLOR**  
La perspective de tourner avec Kris ne m' a jamais paru aussi limpide qu' aujourd' hui. Cette magie que nous gardons au fond de nous et qui refait surface quand on est face à l' autre, je ne l' ai jamais ressenti aussi intensément qu' avec elle. C' est fort et puissant et se mêle à ça notre ambiguïté presque maladive qu' on entretient l' un pour l' autre et notre complicité amicale avec elle. Là, je l' ai encore senti. On était encore sur la brèche, sur le fil du rasoir mêlant jeu et amour de l' un pour l' autre. C' est tellement difficile à décrire ce qu' il se passe entre nous. J' aime plus que je ne le devrais cet état de fait. J' aime qu' elle ne soit pas réellement à moi mais qu' elle le soit dans la comédie. J' aime qu' elle me résiste et qu' elle ne sache pas où elle met les pieds. J' aime lui résister et lui faire perdre une part de ses moyens et moi de me perdre dans le jeu. On oscille toujours entre deux eaux mais j' aime ça et je ne veux jamais le perdre... et je ne veux pas perdre ce qui me rend plus déterminé et tout à la fois plus fou parce qu' irréel.  
La dernière scène était justement comme mes sentiments. Je n' ai pas envie d' elle mais envie de l' avoir. J' ai envie de l' embrasser mais sans jamais que ce soit pour de vrai. J' ai envie qu' elle soit à moi sans jamais la posséder et c' est ce qu' il s' est passé ce matin sur le plateau de tournage. C' est compliqué mais c' est peut être aussi parce que je me suis toujours tenu à ce qu' elle ne soit que mon amie et que j' ai toujours mis des barrières entre nous parce que je sais qu' elle ne sera jamais à moi. Une fois, j' ai essayé et une fois, je me suis crashé. Je ne recommencerais plus.

**POV ALIKI**  
Incroyable! En une seule scène, ils ont déjà mis le feu à l' écran. Je ne me suis donc pas trompée en leur faisant confiance. Ils sont vraiment magiques, il n' y a pas à dire. Ils sont justes. Ils ont très bien compris l' instant de la scène et l' intensité à mettre à leurs émotions aux services des caméras. Nous avons refait cinq fois le moment sous différents angles et cinq fois, ils étaient complètement dedans à chaque prise et parfaits jusqu' au bout. Je les remercie au moins dix fois de m' avoir procuré autant de plaisir en si peu de temps alors qu' est-ce que ça va être quand on tournera réellement le film. Je crois que même derrière ma caméra, je n' ai pas fini de pleurer.

Je suis dans mon studio. Il est tout petit mais me convient, j' y ai tout ce qu' il faut. Avec l' un de mes amis techniciens, nous regardons et découpons si nécessaire les images. J' ai donné à nouveau rendez-vous à Taylor et à Kristen ce soir, ici, chez moi, ainsi qu' à Daniel Lautner pour le visionnage final de la scène complète et prête à être balancée sur internet. Nous ne retouchons presque rien, juste mes imperfections de caméras. Mes défauts à moi que David, mon technicien-cadreur m' explique scrupuleusement pour ne pas que je réitère mes erreurs. Je crois et d' après lui aussi que je m' en suis pas si mal tirée pour une première. L' effet de petitesse de la cuisine a très bien fonctionné comme je l' espérais, et je me suis bien focalisée sur mes sujets. Du coup même l' environnement et les couleurs se fondent parfaitement dans la dramaturgie de l' histoire que je veux imposer.

Il est temps pour moi à nouveau d' accueillir mes précieux acteurs et Daniel.  
Dans ma maison, je dispose d' une pièce pas énorme mais assez grande pour y avoir mis une toile et d' y avoir installé un rétro-projecteur. David, mon technicien m' a aidé à transférer la scène sur le rétro et je peux ainsi le visionner et le faire visionner à mes invités correctement.  
Ils sont tous anxieux mais pas autant que moi. C' est mon avenir qui se joue ce soir. Lorsque j' éteins les lumières, une envie de vomir me prend les tripes... l' anxiété, je vous disais! Je démarre le rétro et c' est partie! Pas un bruit n' est émis pendant les un peu plus de dix minutes de scène. On entendrait les mouches volées. Ça m' inquiète j' ai peur qu' ils n' aiment pas. Quand je rallume la lumière, Kristen et Taylor sont en pleurs! Vive émotion! Daniel Lautner n' en est pas moins touché même si aucune larme ne pointe à l' horizon dans ses yeux. Je soupire de soulagement quand ils me signalent que c' est parfait et que j' ai fait du bon boulot pour une première fois alors qu' ils sont restés silencieux quelques minutes! Mon coeur qui bat la chamade comme jamais, exulte et veut se faire la malle de ma cage thoracique pour aller danser la Lambada sans moi!

-Merci! Mais c' est à vous deux que je le dois! Vous êtes géniaux! _Je les remercie sincèrement._  
-J' ai carrément envie de tourner la suite dès demain, renchérit Taylor.  
-Allons-y doucement! _Je lui suggère. _Nous ne sommes pas encore ni au bon endroit et nous n' avons pas encore tout ce qu' il nous faut.  
Mais je suis heureuse de son enthousiasme.  
-En tout cas, la scène est fabuleuse, me complimente Daniel.  
Kristen n' a encore rien dit. Elle semble réfléchir et débordée par les émotions. Ses larmes coulent toujours. Taylor s' en aperçoit en même temps que moi et va au devant d' elle. Il lui murmure quelques mots à l' oreille et elle se blottit instantanément dans ses bras. J' assiste, là sous mes yeux, à une étreinte que je ne comprend pas tout à fait et j' ai peur que ce soit parce que Kristen ne veut pas accepter le rôle. Pourtant, j' ai la nette impression qu' il y a autre chose. Kristen a l' air à bout de nerf, j' ai remarqué ses yeux cernés ce matin et son air presque malheureux.

-Venez! Me dit Daniel. Kris est fatiguée et je pense qu' elle craque un peu.  
-Mais...  
Il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas tout ira bien pour le film. Kris n' est pas du genre à se laisser envahir par ses émotions personnelles quand elle tourne. Elle fait très bien la part des choses.  
-Elle a peut être besoin de parler à une personne de même sexe, dis-je un peu gauchement.  
-Mon fils remplit ce rôle à merveille. Il la connait par coeur et lui seul peut la calmer, n' ayez crainte, tout va bien se passer, m' explique-t-il en me prenant doucement sous le bras et en me conduisant à l' extérieur de la pièce.  
Une angoisse contenue m' habitera jusqu' à ce qu' ils sortent tous deux de cette pièce et en ordre.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Kristen sort les yeux rougis mais calmée devant un Taylor avec un sourire placardé sur son beau visage.  
-Désolée, si je vous ai fait avoir une moitié de crise cardiaque, me dit-elle, mais il est hors de question...  
Mon sang ne fait qu' un tour!  
-... que je ne fasse pas ce film, me dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.  
Une joie intense peut se lire à présent sur le mien de visage. Je n' en trouve pas mes mots tellement je suis ravie, heureuse, fière de pouvoir réaliser mon rêve et de tourner avec les deux plus merveilleux acteurs d' Hollywood. Je saute de joie et mon allégresse fait rire tout le monde.

Après avoir offert le champagne pour célébrer le travail de titan et la journée pleine d' émotion à mes hôtes, ils sont repartis. J' ai rendez-vous demain à la première heure pour mettre en ligne la vidéo promotionnelle de mon futur film avec Daniel. Il m' a aussi promis qu' il me montrerait le fonctionnement de tout ces nouveaux éléments futuristes dont je n' avais jamais osé regarder l' utilité jusqu' à maintenant.

Aujourd' hui, je peux dire que je suis en partie fière de moi et de ce que j' ai réalisé. Et je suis heureuse que tout fonctionne correctement, l' alchimie des acteurs sur l' écran est superbe et je leur suis vraiment reconnaissante pour ces sensations qu' ils me font éprouver. Je m' endors épuisée sur mon canapé, lessivée de ma journée émotionnellement intense...

**POV TAYLOR**  
Kris a eu un coup de blues et peut être aussi que la fatigue et les émotions intenses à jouer lui ont fait perdre un instant pied. Elle est, on ne peut plus fragile en ce moment et je le sais ô combien. Mais je suis là pour elle et je ne vais pas la laisser. Pas question. Elle s' est effondrée après le visionnage du trailer chez Aliki. Elle ne savait plus si elle allait faire le film ou pas. C' est la première fois que je la vois aussi désarçonnée que ça. Elle qui d' habitude est une fonceuse que rien n' arrête... Mais je lui ai dit que la plus belle chose qui pouvait nous arriver aujourd' hui, c' était ce qu' il s' est passé sur l' écran. Notre alchimie... si belle et toujours présente malgré toutes ces années et que ce serait bête de ne pas en faire profiter ceux qui aiment les films, ceux qui aiment les émotions, les cinéphiles et nos fans... Ceux qui nous aiment...  
Je réfléchis alors que je roule en direction de chez son père pour la ramener.

-Kris? Tu comptes rester combien de jours?  
-Deux ou trois jours pas plus. Pourquoi?  
-Alors tu vas prendre tes affaires chez ton père et tu viens à la maison jusqu' à ce que tu partes. Dis-je autoritairement.  
-Non, Taylor, je ne veux pas abuser! Déjà hier soir et cette nuit.  
-Pas question que je te laisse toute seule en ce moment!  
-Je ne suis pas seule, Papa est là.  
-Kris?! Te fais pas prier et viens! Dis-toi que c' est une invitation! Tu viens quelques jours chez ton pote!  
-Je ne veux pas te déranger.  
-Tu ne me déranges pas au contraire tu le sais. Et un peu de compagnie nous ferait du bien à tous les deux.  
Elle grimace un coup.  
-C' est un ordre, Kris! Et tu me connais quand je décrète quelque chose?!  
-Ooooh oui! Que trop bien! Rit-elle.  
-Alors on y va comme ça!  
Elle souris ce qui équivaut à un oui de sa part.  
-Yeaaaaaaahhhh! _Je m' écris._  
Elle rigole devant mon moment de folie. C' est elle qui me rend comme ça...


	7. Chapter 6 Une trop longue attente

Salut tout le monde! Je sais, je sais, ça fait des lustres que je n' ai pas posté! En vérité j' ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire qu' avant ce qui fait la lenteur de mes "postages". J' ai même plus le temps de lire! Voyez comme je suis prise! J' ai quand même décidé de m' octroyer un peu de temps à certain moment pour pouvoir écrire parce que ça me manque grave et que je déteste ne pas terminer une fic!

Je remercie encore et toujours avec un énorme enthousiasme toutes celles qui me suivent et continueront à me suivre!

J' ai donc réussi à vous pondre le chapitre 6... Je ne le trouve pas super super mais ça va se décanter bientôt...

Sur ce bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Une trop longue attente**

**POV KRISTEN**

Je ramasse rapidement mes affaires et les fourre dans mon sac de voyage. Je récupère ma trousse de toilette et la colle dans mon vanity case. Taylor est en bas entrain de discuter avec mon père. Celui-ci n' est absolument pas contre que je passe mes quelques jours à Los Angeles chez mon meilleur ami, il a lui-même avoué qu' il me préférerait là-bas car il a beaucoup de boulot ces derniers jours et qu' il ne pourrait pas veiller sur moi. C' est donc d' un commun accord entre les deux hommes les plus importants de ma vie sur trois que j' émigre dans mes nouvelles pénates le temps de mon séjour.

Une fois arrivés chez Taylor, celui-ci m' installe dans sa chambre d' ami qui d' habitude est occupée par sa chipie de soeur Makena. En ce moment, elle est en voyage scolaire donc on ne sera pas dérangé. Je le regarde s' activer dans la pièce pour la rendre parfaite pour moi, j' en souris.

-Tu ne me prête pas ta chambre cette fois-ci? _Je me moque._

-Hey! Une fois ça suffit, non?! Et après tu risques de prendre goût à ma présence! Se moque-t-il aussi.

-C' est juste ton lit qui m' intéresse, lui dis-je en tirant la langue.

-J' suis vexé mais tu verras celui-là est pas mal non plus, me dit-il avec un clin d' oeil.

Je le vois trifouiller dans l' une de ses commodes ultra moderne, il déplace des vêtements d' un tiroir à un autre et en quelques minutes il m' en a libéré un complet. Il se retourne avec un sourire en coin.

-Pour toi! S' exclame-t-il. Pour que tu te sentes parfaitement à l' aise et chez toi!

Je rougie devant tant de bonté et le bien être qu' il me procure alors qu' il n' est que mon ami. Ses petites attentions me touchent au plus au point, il sait comment me réconforter, en me faisant comprendre que je suis importante pour lui. Ce n' est pas grand chose mais c' est déjà mieux que ce que je peux espérer d' un homme en ce moment.

-Merci, lui dis-je tout simplement. Et dans un élan qui me semble familier et si rassurant je fonce me caler dans ses bras qui sont toujours prêts à m' accueillir ça je le sais pertinemment bien.

-Y a pas de quoi! Dit-il.

Il me serre contre lui tout en souriant de son sourire si sincère et tellement magique. Je me blottis un peu plus sentant la chaleur de son corps, mon esprit s' engourdie lentement, je m' endormirais comme un rien tellement je suis bien. Je suis si fatiguée. J' ai du quitter la terre quelques instants car c' est avec un sursaut que je redescend du royaume des fées pour découvrir un Taylor un peu embarrassé! Je ne comprend pas au premier abord et je regarde son visage qui a légèrement rosi. Il me décale maladroitement et tente de s' en aller en toussant. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu' il lui prend, je le regarde plutôt hébétée qu' autre chose. Il finit par me dire qu' il passe dans la cuisine.

-On ferait bien de manger un morceau! Les efforts et les émotions ça creuse! Me dit-il essayant de cacher son trouble.

-Oui, j' arrive! Laisse-moi le temps de ranger mes affaires et de me changer. Je te rejoins.

-Parfait.

Il quitte la pièce bien vite et moi je reste bras ballant ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui a bien pu se passer.

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis à la cuisine avec lui. Il nous prépare un encas fort sympathique et bien que je n' ais pas très faim, mon futur repas me met quand même l' eau à la bouche!

-Qu' est-ce que tu cuisines? Ça sent bon. _Je l' interroge_.

-Des spaghettis boulettes! Me répond-il en riant.

Je me pourlèche les babines.

-Tu sais faire ça, toi? _Je lui demande_.

-Oui. Figure-toi que je cuisine un petit peu! M' étonne-t-il.

Je le regarde surprise à nouveau.

-Ben quoi! Il n' y a pas que toi qui à la palme de la meilleure cuisinière! Me dit-il avec un clin d' oeil.

Il est vrai que j' ai toujours regardé les émissions culinaires. Et lorsque nous étions sur le plateau de Twilight, dès que j' avais un moment de libre je la passais dans ma caravane ou celles de Rob ou Taylor devant la télé sur ma chaine de cuisine préférée! A cette époque ça les a beaucoup fait rire. Mais apparemment d' autre que moi en ont largement profité pour apprendre quelques trucs!

-C' est pour appâter les filles c' est ça?

-Et ça marche? Rit-il.

-Non! Pas avec moi! Mentis-je. Merci mes cours de cuisine! Lui fais-je remarquer.

-Pas que ça! Je veux dire il n' y a pas que tes cours de télé-cuisine! Me dit-il avec un clin d' oeil.

-Ah oui? Et comment s' appelle-t-elle? Je lui demande en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine l' air de le défier.

-Elle s' appelle Joséphine! Me claque-t-il tout de go.

-Encore une de tes nombreuses conquêtes! Elle a du rester un peu plus longtemps que les autres celle-ci! Dis-je mesquine.

-C' est ma grand-mère!

Si j' avais pu faire un trou, là, au beau milieu de sa cuisine et courir me cacher dedans je l' aurais fait. Je vire au rouge pivoine voire carrément au rouge tomate et me confond en excuses ce qui fait rire Taylor aux éclats tellement je dois avoir l' air d' une cruche!

-J' adore! Me dit-il en continuant à rire.

Là, j' ai grave envie de lui en mettre une. Il se fiche de moi et en grande pompe en prime. Je bougonne dans ma barbe; il rit de plus belles! Je finis par le savater mais il est comme d' habitude bien plus fort que moi mais il me laisse avoir le dessus. C' est un principe chez Taylor, jamais il ne bougeras le petit doigt pour me faire du mal physiquement. Il encaissera mes coups sans jamais rétorquer. C' est un Prince! N' importe quelles femmes saines de corps et d' esprit rêveraient de l' avoir pour conjoint. Même moi à certain moment, j' enviais sa girl-friend du moment. Taylor est un gentleman et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi aucune fille ne lui a encore jamais passé la corde au cou! C' est un homme bien. J' en souris tout en continuant de le malmener...

Le repas est divin. Je me suis bien rassasiée malgré que je n' avais guère faim au début. Mon ami est un vrai cordon bleu et sait me donner l' envie... enfin peut être pas dans toutes les matières! Quoi qu' en y réfléchissant bien, même ça, il a su, à moment donné, l' émoustiller... Bref! Je chasse ses pensées peu digne d' une jeune fille de bonne famille malgré que je ne me sois jamais considérée comme parfaite! Mais je n' aime tout simplement pas m' autoriser ce genre d' élucubrations à propos de mon meilleur ami et même s' il est vrai qu' il ne m' ait jamais été complètement indifférente! Je passe ma main devant mon visage pour chasser ça de ma tête! Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu' il me prend de m' en faire toute une histoire. Taylor me fixe un instant et rosit vaguement encore... je pense en fait que cela fait un bon moment qu' il m' observe...

-Qu' y a-t-il? _Je lui demande_.

-Rien. Je me demande juste à quoi tu penses en ce moment?

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas... peut être parce que tu fronces les sourcils par moment puis que tu souris ensuite et que tu fais plein de mimiques et gesticules dans tous les sens! Mais ça ne me dérange pas de pas savoir, hein! Se tortille-t-il de confusion.

Il est gêné et je vois bien qu' il souhaite rajouter quelque chose. Il reprend donc.

-C' est à lui que tu penses comme ça?...

-Penser comment? Je lui demande à nouveau un peu surprise de son ton et de sa question.

-Avec beaucoup de tendresse... ça se voit sur ton visage... Me dit-il comme si ça lui déchirait le coeur si c' est réellement la vérité.

Que lui arrive-t-il? Il n' a jamais fait la moindre allusion à ce que je pourrais ressentir pour Rob ou à ce que je pourrais regretter par rapport aux problèmes que je rencontre en ce moment dans mon couple. Il m' a toujours écouté et ne m' a jamais caché qu' il n' appréciait pas plus que ça Rob mais sans jamais juger mes sentiments. Je le regarde un peu à la dérive sur ce que je dois vraiment lui répondre. Lui dire que c' est à lui en fait à qui je pense de cette façon, que c' est lui qui est à cet instant mon seul moment de ciel bleu dans mes ténèbres et que comme d' habitude, il est mon soleil qui ne laisse jamais ma propre nuit tombée. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je n' arrive pas à le lui dire et je bloque sur une réponse plausible.

-Ok! Je vois! Je ne veux rien savoir, élude-t-il de la main.

Il soupire et j' ai comme l' impression que je l' ai blessé plus que de raison en ne lui répondant pas la vérité même si cette vérité aurait pu être que oui, je pensais à Rob... et pourtant ça n' était pas la cas.

-Il est tant qu' on aille se coucher je pense. Dit-il sans me regarder cette fois-ci.

-Oui je crois aussi, admet-je.

-Si tu veux regarder la télé... tu n' es pas obligée d' aller te coucher maintenant, me précise-t-il avec un sourire un peu voulu.

-Non, non, la journée a été longue, je suis épuisée, j' y vais aussi. _Je lui réponds en souriant nerveusement._

Je me lève et le suis. Nous arrivons à proximité de nos chambres. Il a encore quelques pas à faire, je m' immobilise sur le pas de la porte de la mienne. Il sent que je le regarde. Il soupire et se retourne avec un air des plus malheureux.

-Excuses-moi! Veux-tu? Je n' ai absolument pas le droit de te demander des choses pareilles! Mais tu étais si perdue dans tes pensées et tu avais l' air tellement bien que j' ai eu peur que tu partes le rejoindre. J' ai eu peur que tu retournes avec lui, voilà. M' avoue-t-il un rien agacé.

-Oh! Est tout ce que je peux répondre.

Je cherche mes mots face à cet avoeu.

-Pourquoi? Est-ce que ça te gênerait tant que ça?

-Tu es mon amie, Kris, et je ne veux pas que tu souffres et qu' il arrive à te récupérer juste parce que vous avez un passé ensemble et qu' y repenser fait parfois remonter le pourquoi on a aimé être avec la personne! Je me fais l' impression d' être jaloux mais c' est pas ça, d' accord? C' est juste que je ne veux pas te récupérer dans un piteux état parce qu' il aura encore abusé de toi moralement, ok?

J' ai l' impression qu' il cherche à justifier quelque chose qui n' existe pas. Je sais qu' il se fait du soucis pour moi, je sais qu' il a peur qu' il m' arrive du mal et je sais qu' il déteste Rob mais il y a quelque chose qui me dérange dans son explication. Bref! Je suis trop épuisée pour y réfléchir.

-Je pensais juste à notre journée de tournage, Tay. Et combien j' étais heureuse de pouvoir faire un film à nouveau avec toi. J' aime tellement notre amitié!

Il me regarde alors confus et je le vois presque rougir et quelque chose passe dans son regard. Quelque chose que je n' arriverais jamais à définir, une lueur à la fois de satisfaction mais aussi une vague de tristesse. Je lui ai menti... peut être pour la première fois en dix ans, je lui ai menti... Il me sourit.

-Je suis complètement idiot. Pardonnes-moi.

Il sourit toujours mais j' ai l' impression que sa gorge est nouée.

-C' est rien. Tu n' as pas à t' excuser. Bonne nuit, Tay. Lui dis-je un noeud au ventre.

-Bonne nuit, Kris.

Il rajoute.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux pour ce film et j' aime aussi notre amitié.

Ses yeux alors m' éblouissent d' une lueur solaire. Et je brûle comme si les rayons du soleil ne s' étaient fixés que sur mon être tout entier. Je détourne les yeux et le charme se rompt. Il rentre dans sa chambre, moi dans la mienne. Je m' adosse contre la porte un instant pour retrouver la paix dans mon cerveau. Qu' est-ce qu' il nous arrive?

**POV TAYLOR**

Je me ficherais des baffes. Je m' étais promis! Je m' étais promis de ne jamais lui montrer quoi que ce soit! Surtout en ce moment. Mais rien que le fait de la voir sourire pour cet autre tartuffe me fout dans un état colérique. Je ne veux plus qu' elle souffre pour lui et je ne souhaite pas la voir à nouveau malheureuse parce qu' elle croit que malgré les bons moments elle peut recoller les morceaux avec lui! Je me fais horreur, j' ai l' impression d' être qu' un con jaloux pour une fille qui n' est même pas à moi et qui plus est, est quand même ma meilleure amie. Je ne devrais pas me montrer aussi envieux qu' elle puisse sourire pour un autre. Ça me tue! Bordel! Mais que m' arrive-t-il? La réponse je la connais pertinemment bien mais j' essaie de sauver la face. Je n' ai absolument pas le droit de ressentir ces sentiments là pour elle, d' une part parce qu' elle est mon amie et d' autre part parce qu' elle ne m' a jamais appartenu et encore d' autre part parce que je me suis déjà éclaté en mille morceaux à cause d' elle.

-Décidément, Lautner, tu choisis toujours la facilité! Me dis-je à haute voix!

Je me couche sur le dos et regarde le plafond, je sais que je n' arriverais pas à dormir avant un bon moment et que je ne vais cesser de ressasser. C' est ce qu' il se produit. Je me retourne sans cesse en soupirant, je finis par me lever et faire les cent pas dans ma chambre... je fais des pompes pour me calmer mais rien ne marche, rien de tout ce que je pourrais faire ou dire ne chassera mes pensées de ma tête remplie de l' image joyeuse d' une Kris qui sourit pour un Rob qui ne la mérite pas. J' en ai plus qu' assez et je me demande si c' est vraiment une bonne solution qu' elle soit chez moi pour quelques jours et je me demande si c' est finalement si bien que ça de refaire un film avec elle. Ça va me perturber plus que j' en ai envie même si j' aime quand elle est à mes côtés, même si j' aime jouer avec elle et même si j' aime être sur la brèche avec elle face à nos sentiments... enfin surtout les miens après tout! j' ai l' impression que ça me bousille de l' intérieur! J' ai beau chercher une solution à tout; lui dire la vérité: qu' elle m' attire et qu' elle m' a toujours attiré mais ça elle le sait déjà je pense! Lui dire quoi? Qu' en ce moment je voudrais autre chose avec elle mais ça c' est pas possible, elle est trop embrouillée dans son histoire avec Rob et elle n' est probablement pas prête à l' entendre! Et moi? Le suis-je prêt? J' ai la bonne impression que pas plus qu' elle! Mes mains agrippent mes cheveux que j' ai envie d' arracher et mon envie d' hurler me prend à la gorge. J' ai besoin d' aller faire un tour pour retrouver un peu de sérénité. Je m' habille vite fait; un tee-shirt bleu, col en «V» et un jean! Pas besoin de plus. Je marche sur la pointe des pieds jusqu' à mon hall d' entrée où j' attrape mes chaussures et je m' éclipse doucement de chez moi. J' enferme Kris et je m' enfuis dans la nuit noire, une nuit sans lune, une nuit plongée dans les ténèbres et autant tourmentée que mon esprit...

**POV KRISTEN**

Les cauchemars les plus courts sont souvent les plus effrayants! Je me suis réveillée en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Je n' ai pas regardé l'heure mais j' étais en sueur assise dans mon lit a essayé de récupérer mes esprits. Je frissonne car les images de mon cauchemar danse encore devant mes yeux. Je me lève pour aller à la salle de bain mais je ne suis pas rassurée, ce rêve était tellement réel. Une fois un peu d' eau passé sur mon visage, je vais vérifier que mon cauchemar ne s' est pas réalisé. Je me dirige doucement et à tâtons jusqu' à la chambre de mon meilleur ami et j' entrouvre la porte sans un bruit. Je me glisse comme un fantôme jusqu' à son lit prenant soin de ne pas m' étaler et de ne pas me cogner. Je tends la main alors que mes genoux touchent le flanc du lit et là: rien! Absolument personne dans ce lit! Il est vide! Même en fouillant plus loin, il n' y a personne! Mon angoisse monte, je me dis qu' il est peut être au salon devant la télé, peut être qu' il n' arrivait pas à dormir alors il s' est relevé. Je repars tant bien que mal de la chambre et me dirige toujours à tâtons vers le salon mais pas une seule lampe ne semble allumée et aucun son ne me provient davantage! Et effectivement, il n' y a personne non plus! Où peut-il bien être? Où est Taylor? Je panique et j' ai maintenant vraiment peur que mon rêve se soit réalisé! Je cours vers ma chambre pour récupérer mon téléphone portable et je saisie rapidement le numéro de mon ami. Evidemment, la boîte vocale se déclenche instantanément. Trop angoissée, je ne laisse pas de message. Je commence à me faire des tas de films en m' imaginant le pire. Je tourne en rond et ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire! Je ne veux ameuter personne si ça trouve il est parti faire un tour ou parti se chercher quelque chose à manger... j' en sais rien mais je flippe. Les heures passent et je suis tellement fatiguée de peur que je suis passive au point que je suis assise comme une morte sur le canapé à attendre... attendre qu' on vienne me dire que je l' ai perdu! Mes larmes roulent sur mon visage mais je suis tétanisée par l' angoisse qui me ronge. Je finis tant bien que mal par me trainer jusque dans la chambre de Taylor et de m' effondrer sur son lit. Je pleure et je m' endors ainsi...

**POV TAYLOR**

Lorsque je rentre ce matin là, très tôt, je n' ai pas la gueule de bois parce que je ne suis pas homme à boire! Je suis plutôt du genre à me retrouver en bonne compagnie pour étouffer ma souffrance et crier ma frustration. Ce que j' ai fait cette nuit. Seulement et alors que d' habitude j' ai toujours une fille ou deux sous la main et toujours là pour moi, je me suis retrouvé comme un con tout seul dans un bar! Je n' ai appelé personne sauf que je ne suis pas reparti bredouille. Mais la pauvre fille a déchanté parce que j' ai été incapable de la satisfaire! Moi! Tout ça parce que je me suis senti coupable d' abandonner Kris dans l' appartement et parce que je me suis senti coupable de baiser avec une autre alors que je flambe en partie pour elle; j' ai eu l' impression de la tromper! Cela n' a pas arrangé le fait qu' elle me perturbe vraiment en étant à la maison, je lui en ai presque voulu d' avoir accepté mon invitation et je m' en suis voulu d' avoir insisté pour qu' elle vienne chez moi! Je suis complètement frustré maintenant. Je pige plus mon état! Il faut que je trouve une solution et vite avant que tout dégénère. Sur le chemin de la maison, j' ai décidé de me reprendre et d' ignorer cette petite flamme qui me grille les entrailles quand elle est près de moi. Ça ne va pas être facile, ça c' est sûr! Mais il faut que je trouve l' énergie de m' y tenir déjà au moins pendant quelques jours et je me suis trouvé un mantra: «Elle n' est pas à toi!». Ceci dit c' est vrai et combien de fois j' ai pu m' en rendre compte me fait presque sourire! Bon sang! J' ai toujours su qu' elle ne serait jamais à moi et jusqu' à maintenant ça m' allait bien alors pourquoi tout a changé? Impossible de répondre à cette question pourtant si simple! J' ai fait le vide dans ma vie; Sara est enceinte et j' ai bien du admettre que je l' avais perdu à force d' attendre que tout soit parfait. Mais je me suis fait une raison! Je n' ai plus de petites-amies encombrantes dans les parages pour me retourner le cerveau! Je suis parfaitement libre dans ma tête et mes sentiments depuis la discussion sérieuse avec Sara, alors peut être que le déclic s' est fait; Kris est apparu dans ma vie au moment précis où je suis parfaitement libre d' aimer! De plus, elle a de gros problèmes de couple avec son dégénéré de mec ce qui fait qu' elle a besoin davantage de moi et de mon amitié! Mais voilà c' est là ou ça coince parce que maintenant moi je suis prêt mais pas elle! Enfin prêt? Prêt à quoi au juste? C' est un autre problème je n' arrive pas à me faire un dessin de ce que je souhaite. C' est trop flou! Et après tout si j' avais jeté mon dévolu sur Kris parce que je me sens parfaitement libre et parce qu' elle est passée par là au bon moment? Je secoue la tête. Non, pas possible, j' ai toujours eu un faible pour Kris et depuis longtemps c' est enfoui en moi. C' est juste remonté à la surface maintenant. J' ai beau me casser le cerveau pour trouver le pourquoi du comment, j' en reviens toujours à la même chose. Mais là, je n' ai pas envie de le croire c' est tout! Je soupire en ouvrant doucement la porte de l' appartement. Il est encore trop tôt pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et je dois quand même dormir quelques heures, j' ai des rendez-vous avec mon père en fin de matinée.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre la porte est légèrement entrouverte, je ne me souviens pas l' avoir laisser comme ça! Je fronce un tantinet les sourcils. Je plonge dans le noir sans allumer et tâtonne du côté de mon lit. Quand je m' y installe, je sens une présence et sursaute de surprise. Je sais que c' est Kris, je reconnais son odeur et mon coeur se met à battre davantage. Elle est couchée sur le côté droit et a juste tiré le drap sur elle. Je m' effondre mentalement en me disant qu' elle a du me chercher et paniquer quand elle ne m' a pas trouvé. Je m' en veux directement de m' être enfui s' en rien dire. Du coup, je me penche sur elle. Elle dort à point fermé, je ne vais pas la réveiller. Je la sers alors dans mes bras et je me blottis contre elle, respirant l' odeur de ses cheveux. Elle doit me sentir inconsciemment car elle se moule contre moi automatiquement. Je m' endors plus serein que jamais...

**POV KRISTEN**

Lorsque mon cerveau émerge de sa courte nuit, il se demande où il est. J' ouvre un oeil difficilement, j' ai mal au crâne certainement par l' affreuse nuit que je viens de passer. Pourtant, je me sens rassurée et je comprends pourquoi lorsque je sens que je ne suis pas seule dans le lit et que je suis emprisonnée dans des bras puissants. Je me réveille lentement de ma torpeur, je constate que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre mais dans celle de Tay et je réalise que c' est lui qui est là. Paniquée et encore angoissée à l' idée qu' il ait pu lui arriver malheur, je me retourne un peu trop brusquement ce qui le réveille en sursaut. Ma colère est entrain de monter, il a l' air d' aller parfaitement bien alors que moi je suis presque morte d' angoisse.

-Mais t' étais où? Bon sang!

-Bonjour à toi, Princesse! Dit-il en se frottant lourdement les yeux.

-Répond! Je le secoue d' énervement.

-Doucement! Je suis sorti faire un tour, je n' arrivais pas à dormir. C' est pas grave enfin. Me dit-il un peu perplexe.

-Pas grave? J' ai flippé! J' ai cru qu' il t' était arrivé quelque chose! _Je m' énerve_.

-Je vois pas pourquoi!

Je bougonne parce que je me rends compte que mon cauchemar a augmenté mon angoisse et que ça n' avait pas lieu d' être. Je me sens conne et ma colère commence à retomber.

-J' ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit...

-Et tu m' as pas trouvé pour te réconforter?!

-Oui et non.

Il hausse les sourcils pour que je continue.

-Dans mon cauchemar, tu étais mort. Lui dis-je presque avec une rivière de larmes qui remonte dans ma gorge.

-Ce n' était qu' un cauchemar, Kris! Je suis là. Pardon. Me dit-il.

Il me prend dans ses bras pour me réconforter alors que je déverse quelques larmes sur son tee-shirt...

Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi stupide et aussi dépendante de toute ma vie. Stupide parce que je me suis faite un tas d' histoires pour rien. C' est vrai ce n' était qu' un cauchemar certes il semblait plus que réel mais je n' ai absolument pas le droit de monopoliser mon meilleur ami et de lui gâcher sa vie privée. Il avait certainement peut être rendez-vous avec une jolie fille et n' a pas osé me le dire pour pas que je me sente de trop, voilà tout. Je m' en veux à présent. Il doit se sentir coupable de m' avoir fait peur. Dépendante parce que je n' ai jamais eu besoin autant de lui que maintenant. Je me sens terriblement seule et abandonnée et il noie ce trou béant de sa seule présence. J' ai honte et encore une fois je ne devrais pas compter sur lui pour colmater tous mes petits bobos! Je dois me débrouiller sans compter à chaque fois sur lui. Il a une vie que je dois respecter à point c' est tout! C' est la promesse que je me fais en tout cas à partir de maintenant.

Je me recule de ses bras et le regarde un instant.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t' importuner de la sorte. Je ne recommencerais pas. Je crois que je vais retourner chez mon père ça vaudra mieux. Je vois bien que je t' empêche de vivre.

Je le vois changer d' expression de visage comme s' il était paniqué.

-NON! S' exclame-t-il un peu trop bruyamment.

Il se reprend.

-Non. Je veux dire, tu ne me déranges pas. Crois-moi. C' est moi qui t' ai proposé de rester ici quelques jours et je veux que tu restes.

Je sens une certaine supplication dans sa voix.

-Mais regarde, je mets ta vie sans-dessus, dessous! Je t' engueule parce que tu sors là nuit. Je ne suis ni ta mère, ni ta femme et je n' ai pas à diriger ta vie, ni à la surveiller!

Il se met à rire. Un rire joyeux et franc.

-Ah non, ça c' est sûr! T' es pas ma mère!

Il rit de plus belle.

-Bien que j' adore ma mère, je t' assure qu' avec elle, c' était du gâteau à côté de toi quand je rentrais tard!

Je lui fiche une tape sur le torse. Il continue à rire et moi, je suis vexée.

-Quant à ma femme?! On verra ce sujet à un autre moment tu veux bien?

Et il se remet à hurler de rire. Je hausse les épaules désemparée de frustration parce qu' il se moque ouvertement de moi. Il reprend d' un coup son sérieux.

-Tu restes, hein? Ses yeux m' implorent.

Je ne peux y résister.

-Ok! Mais tu me dis quand je dépasse les bornes, d' accord?

-ça marche.

Il rit à nouveau certes en se retenant un peu devant mon regard assassin...

Les quelques jours passés sous le toit de mon illustre ami se déroulent beaucoup mieux que le premier. Finalement, vivre ensemble me semble naturel. Plus de problème de cauchemar et j' ai été une grande fille en ne me précipitant pas systématiquement dans son lit dès que j' angoissais. Là dessus, ça n' a pas changé. Mes problèmes avec Rob me perturbent beaucoup et j' ai l' impression d' être en partie un peu bousillée. Il m' a fait du mal et continue de m' en faire! Aimer quelqu' un n' est déjà pas facile mais désaimer quelqu' un n' est guère mieux, même si cette personne vous a fait terriblement souffrir et ce pendant pas mal d' années. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour m' en sortir mais il va falloir que je sois forte et que j' arrête de me reposer systématiquement sur mon meilleur ami. Il va bientôt falloir que je rentre à New York, j' ai des obligations qui m' empêchent de revenir pour l' instant dans ma ville natale. Rob et moi avons un appartement en commun où j' y ai toutes mes affaires. Je vais devoir faire le nécessaire pour les rapatrier mais pas avant d' avoir fini mon prochain tournage. Et j' en ai pour des mois ce qui me mine le moral. Taylor est parti en rendez-vous pour lever des fonds pour son prochain film, pas le nôtre. Un qu' il est entrain de monter avec encore un réalisateur hors du commun. Il me surprend chaque fois et encore davantage. Il brille comme une étoile à mes yeux. C' est une étoile! Je souris en pensant à la plus belle étoile, mon téléphone sonne. Il est dans ma poche de jean, je l' attrape et décroche sans prêter attention à mon futur interlocuteur persuadée que c' est Taylor qui m' appelle pour me dire qu' il rentre. Il fait ça systématiquement depuis la nuit où il a disparu, ça me rassure. Je réponds en joie...

-Tu es en retard et tu m' appelles pour me rassurer ou parce que tu as peur de te prendre encore une remontée de bretelle? Ris-je persuadée que mon interlocuteur va se mettre à rire d' un moment à l' autre, seulement ce n' est pas exactement ce qui se passe.

-Je... euh... Kris?

Là, mon coeur s' arrête, je reconnaitrais cette voix entre mille.

-Qu' est-ce que tu veux Rob? Dis-je sèchement.

Je me suis reprise avant qu' il ne détecte l' angoisse qui commence à ramper sournoisement jusqu' à mes entrailles et fasse remonter une boule dans ma gorge. Je suis obligée de m' assoir tellement j' ai les jambes en coton.

-Ben je voudrais... te parler...

Sa voix est étrangement calme et mal assurée.

-Tu as bu? Ou tu as pris quelque chose?

-Non, non, me dit-il.

-Je t' écoute, dis-je en soupirant.

-Je suis en rehab, Kris... ça fait une semaine.

Sa voix chevrote, j' ai l' impression qu' il a du mal à parler.

-Je ne suis pas censé pouvoir t' appeler, normalement je dois encore attendre quelques semaines. Je suis pas bien, Kris et je...

-Tu t' es enfuis? Je demande par précaution très gentiment.

-Non. Mais j' ai réussi à me glisser dans un bureau pour pouvoir t' appeler. M' avoue-t-il.

-Tu as...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase mais je soupire. J' ai pitié à ce moment là.

-J' ai besoin de toi, Kris. J' ai besoin que tu viennes me voir sinon je tiendrais pas ici! Il geint presque et c' est dur pour moi. Même s' il m' en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, il reste mon compagnon, du moins, l' un comme l' autre n' avons pas officiellement rompu. Que dois-je faire? Puis-je l' abandonner à son sort?

-Où es-tu?

-Dans une institution dans le Colorado.

-Je vais appeler tes médecins et voir si je peux bientôt venir te voir, d' accord?

-Oui mais je t' en prie, viens.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je pourrais peut être pas te voir immédiatement alors tiens le coup, ok? Pour moi! Fais-le pour moi, s' il te plait.

-Oui, je tiendrais, d' accord.

Il me dit ça mais je sens bien au son de sa voix qu' il est sur le point de craquer. Qu' est-ce que je peux faire? Rien pour l' instant si ce n' est passer quelques coups de fils mais je connais déjà la réponse, ils ne me laisseront pas le voir de sitôt. Je soupire quand j' entends:

-Kris? Kris?... je t' aime.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre et je me sens mal d' éprouver ça alors qu' il est au plus mal.

-Je sais, lui dis-je.

Voilà tout ce que j' ai pu lui dire. Il raccroche et je reste encore une bonne minute avec le téléphone à l' oreille ne réalisant pas la scène qui vient de se dérouler.

Je devais partir dimanche matin tranquillement, j' ai décidé de rentrer quarante huit heures plus tôt pour pouvoir m' occuper de mon nouveau problème. Taylor boude dans un coin mécontent que je rentre si tôt, il a bien senti qu' il y avait un soucis et quand il m' a posé la question, je lui ai une nouvelle fois menti ce dont il s' est rendu compte et j' ai du lui cracher la valda! Il s' est alors mis en colère. Il ne veut pas comprendre comment et pourquoi je me sens obligée de réagir et de m' occuper de Rob me rappelant que ce n' était pas le conjoint le plus attentionné du monde! Il n' a pas tort mais ais-je vraiment le choix?

Je me tortille les doigts en me dirigeant vers la chambre de mon meilleur ami. Il s' y est enfermé depuis plusieurs heures et moi je ne supporte plus son mutisme, j' ai besoin qu' il me rassure. J' ai besoin de lui une nouvelle fois à point c' est tout! Je suis égoïste c' est vrai mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, j' ai toujours éprouvé ça envers Taylor. Je toque doucement. Il ne me répond pas sachant pertinemment que c' est moi. Je l' ai vraiment mis en colère me dis-je. Je retente le petit coup à la porte mais toujours pas de réponse. Il m' exaspère, je voudrais qu' il comprenne. Je suis à la limite de me mettre en colère moi aussi! Il n' a pas à me juger, ni à juger mes actes! J' ai presque envie de me tirer maintenant et de le laisser choir comme ça mais je n' y arrive pas, j' en suis incapable! Incapable de partir brouillée avec lui, il faut que je parte sereine de ce côté-ci sinon tout mon univers va s' écrouler, je le sens si je ne rectifie pas les choses qui me tiennent à coeur. Taylor fait parti de ces choses! Je toque d' une façon qui ne laisse aucun doute quant à ma détermination à vouloir lui parler de vive-voix.

-C' est bon entre, dit-il en soupirant.

-T' as que le dire si j'te dérange et je m' en vais de suite!

Là, je suis mesquine et c' est pas bien du tout. Je soupire pour me reprendre.

-Excuses-moi! Je ne voulais pas dire ça, d' accord?

-Mm... murmure-t-il.

-Parle-moi, je t' en prie. _Je geins_.

-Pour te dire quoi? Je t' ai déjà tout dit!

Il est couché sur son lit sur le côté droit face à la fenêtre et moi je suis debout sur le pas de la porte appuyée contre le chambranle. Je me tortille toujours autant les doigts.

-Tu pourrais essayer de me comprendre! _Je m' exclame_.

Je m' énerve toute seule à nouveau.

-Ah! Et arrête de bouder, ça m' énerve. M' écrie-je.

-Je boude si je veux! Et tu veux que je comprenne quoi? Que tu retournes avec un tordu qui ne te mérite pas et qui te terrorise quand ça lui chante?

-Je ne retourne pas avec, je vais juste l' aider! Et il est comme ça parce qu' il a un gros problème d' alcool et de drogue, Tay! Tu pourrais faire un effort, il se soigne pour ça!

-Tu me demandes de faire un effort de comprendre quelqu' un qui passe son temps à m' insulter et à te dire les pires choses qu' on puisse dire à une femme! Tu me demandes de lui pardonner en quelques sortes parce qu' il a un PROBLEME?

Il semble vraiment à nouveau en colère. Il s' est retourné pour me faire face afin que je comprenne bien que tout ce que je pourrais dire ne changera rien à ce qu' il pense depuis longtemps. Je ne peux lui en vouloir, je me suis réfugiée chez lui parce que ce même type m' avait mal traité moralement et presque physiquement.

-Ok. Je comprend que tu puisses le détester pour ça et je sais que ç' a toujours été le cas mais je ne peux pas l' abandonner comme ça à son triste sort, il compte sur moi et si je suis la clé de sa guérison je me dois d' être à ses côtés pour ce laps de temps.

-Et si tu le laissais se débrouiller seul pour une fois? Et si tu pensais un peu à toi pour une fois, Kris? Il te fait du mal et tu cours l' aider, c' est quand même un comble!

-Si Sara avait des problèmes comme ceux-ci tu irais de suite l' aider, non?

-Sara ne m' a jamais fait de mal, ni tromper, ni quoi que ce soit! Grogne-t-il.

Il a raison, je le sais mais je me sens obligée d' y aller.

-Je suis désolée que tu ne comprennes pas pourquoi je dois y aller. Mais je ne veux pas qu' on se quitte fâchés.

Je m' approche du lit sur lequel il s' est à nouveau retourné face à la fenêtre. J' hésite puis m' assoie à côté de lui. Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi tu le prends comme ça, Taylor?

-Pourquoi? Tu me demandes pourquoi? Bon sang! Quand tu es revenue la première fois à Los Angeles pour voir la scénariste et que j' ai passé du temps avec toi, tu faisais peur à voir, Kris! J' ai eu peur! Peur pour toi! Peur que tu n' arrives pas à réagir! Peur qu' un jour je reçoive un coup de fil me précisant que tu es à l' hôpital! Kris! Bordel! Je me fais du soucis pour toi! C' est compréhensible, non! Merde à la fin!

-D' accord! Pardon! Je ne veux pas que tu t' inquiètes comme ça. Je te promets que ça ira et je te promets d' être en pleine forme pour le tournage. Je ne le laisserais pas me gâcher ça, je te le jure. Pour une fois, fais-moi confiance, je vais y arriver comme une grande.

Il ne dis mot et attrape ma main qu' il amène à sa bouche pour l' embrasser. Mes yeux me picotent, ma gorge est serrée et mon ventre est tellement noué que j' ai envie de me plier en deux. J' ai mal et mon coeur s' accroche désespérément à mon être. Je voudrais le rassurer et lui dire combien il compte dans ma vie mais je n' en ai pas la force. Je voudrais lui demander s' il sera toujours là pour moi même si je déconne plein pot. Je ne lui dirais ni lui demanderais tout ça. Tout ce que je fais, c' est de poser ma tête sur son épaule et de le câliner alors qu' il tient toujours ma main dans la sienne d' une force impressionnante. Je ne veux plus partir...

**POV TAYLOR**

ça fait plusieurs mois qu' elle est partie. Je l' ai de temps à autre au téléphone mais elle est beaucoup occupée avec son nouveau tournage et il y a Rob aussi, je le sais. Même si elle ne m' en touche très peu de mots, je sais qu' elle fait son maximum pour qu' il s' en sorte. Je suis jaloux du temps qu' elle peut lui consacrer alors qu' il ne le mérite pas.

Moi de mon côté, je travaille d' arrache-pied avec mon père pour que le film se tourne correctement et dans de bonnes conditions. Je décroche quelques marchés en même temps avec d' autres réalisateurs et producteurs afin de continuer ma carrière et en vue de futurs films. Je me jette à fond dans le boulot afin d' oublier que j' ai mal. Elle me manque... Bien plus que je n' oserais le croire. J' avais pris l' habitude en si peu de temps de vivre avec quelqu' un ce qui ne me déplaisait pas au final. Mais est-ce que je pourrais aimer vivre avec quelqu' un d' autre qu' elle? Elle est mon amie mais j' ai la très nette impression qu' elle a pris bien plus de place depuis quelques temps et c' est pas ce qu' on peut appeler une super idée! Je suis perdu à la fois dans mes sentiments mais aussi par rapport à elle. Je n' ai pas le droit de vouloir plus avec elle. Mes barrières! Il faut que je remette mes barrières à leur place! Je me bats contre moi-même pour l' oublier! Enfin pour me faire une raison qu' elle ne sera jamais à moi et que c' est une histoire déjà bâclée avant même qu' elle n' aie commencé! Je ne cesserais jamais d' être attiré par elle ça je le sais pertinemment maintenant il faut que j' apprenne à vivre avec. J' ai quand même hâte de la retrouver bientôt pour notre film. Je pense que ça ne sera pas facile loin de là, surtout après tout ça! Après toutes les batailles entreprisent pour me la sortir de la tête.

Sara a le ventre qui s' arrondit de jour en jour et j' en suis heureux pour elle. Hier, avec Mike, ils m' ont demandé d' être le parrain et j' ai répondu «oui» avec beaucoup de fierté et d' émotion. J' ai pu parlé avec Sara un petit peu mais je suis toujours énormément gêné de m' épancher à propos d' une autre femme surtout d' une certaine femme. Sans prononcé son nom, elle a su de suite de qui je parlais et je me suis senti carrément bête devant son air de «J' te l' avais bien dit Lautner!»

J' ai l' impression d' être heureux mais pas vraiment entièrement ces temps-ci... Les jours filent...

**POV ALIKI**

Le grand jour arrive. Il sera là plus rapidement que prévu. Je suis tout à la fois excitée et nerveuse et complètement angoissée. Mais au fond de moi, je sais que ça va être une belle aventure...

* * *

Voilà on arrive à un point crucial...

Le Chapitre sept est pas loin d' être terminé... bientôt... ;)


End file.
